Blue Exorcists, Rin and Utsukushi
by six26sawada
Summary: Utsukushi has been ridiculed for most of her mortal ? life. Now she's told she's the daughter of the God of demons Satan himself! One of the few people she trusts was killed by said god and now she's being taught to kill the very thing she is half of anyway . When the others finally find out will they have warmed up to her enough to trust her or her older brother, Rin, again?AU OC
1. The Sons and Daughter of Satan

"Hey look it's the ugly ducking."

"All average in every subject. Looks, talent, beauty, and grades!"

"Okumura Utsukushi. Your name itself even pities you!"

I've heard them all it doesn't bother me any more. It still bothers my older and younger brothers Yukio and Rin though, so whenever it happens I don't say anything to them. I only just began thinking about it when Yukio was getting ready to go to True Cross academy. Father must've seem my face because he pulled me into the confessional box.

"Now, my child, what is bothering you? And don't say nothing, I saw the look on your face, you don't turn out like that over nothing."

I clenched my fist, "Father, I'm more or less just sad about Yukio leaving."

"He's been gone for months on end before and it didn't affect you this much. I'll ask you again; What is wrong, my lovely little girl." I heard the wood creak and realized he was leaned onto the divider. "Is it those girls at school again?"

I nodded my head but replied, "N-no."

"I'll let you sic Rin on them."

"Father I-"

"Or Yukio can frame them for doing something and get them expelled."

"Oi," a tap came from outside the box, "Old man, what's going on?"

"Those girls from Utsu-chan's school again."

"FATHER!"

The door to my half of the box was opened and Rin stood with Yukio and his luggage. Rin looked furious and Yukio had a clear look of shock.

"I told you to tell me if they did that again! Don't you dare let them say stuff like that to you! I may be just your 'delinquent brother' but I'm your older brother and I'm _supposed_ to look after you!" I held my head down and watched as father stood next to Yukio with a slight lecture gracing his lips, slowly disappearing as Rin took it.

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-san."

"Don't be! It's my job to worry about you just as much as it is the Old man's." He pulled me into his famous bear-hug and buried his face into my shoulder.

'_You have enough to worry about. If I told you, you would've done something to get yourself into even worse trouble.'_

* * *

I had decided to go to get a gift in celebration of Rin's new job tonight. As I walked down the street I had an honest to The-Lord-himself smile and was thinking about getting into the art class after so long of trying. My mind was so far off I never noticed I was opening the doors to a burning building.

"U-UTSU-CHAN RUN," My smile was replaced with fear, my thoughts of my art class met with the one that Father was burning in blue flames and covered in blood. Wearing the most wicked grin I had ever seen.

"Nii-san, where- what happen to Father?" I managed. Father- no, the beast wedged inside father, looked at me.

"Oh, so she's my little girl, my lovely little girl." The voice was distorted and distant. I grew rage at thinking this, thing had the gall to call me by Shiro's nickname for me. I dropped the bags and ran to the second to last pew where I saw Shiro hide a particular weapon, one that I happened to adore. The twin-bladed scythe, Akuma Suraisa, Demon Slicer.

I pulled it out from it's compartment from under the seat. It starts off as a small rod then as my rage built, it grew to a large pole but the blades had yet to appear.

"Don't you DARE call me that, you bastard!" A blue fuzz began to blind me and I saw his smirk but not the glint of a blade in Rin's hand.

"Why can't I call my daughter by name. Right, Utsukushi-chan?"

The blue fuzz darkened and I lost control.

* * *

"_Ugly duckling."_

"_All average in every subject."_

"_Even the name itself pities her."_

No, I may not be smart, or even as athletically inclined as Yukio. As strong and willing to wear my heart on my sleeve as Rin.

But I will get better, the only thing holding me back is my indifference. Now I'll cast that aside and work even harder.

In order to avenge Father Fujimoto, my Old man, I'll follow in his footsteps as an exorcist.


	2. The Funeral

Myself and Rin stood in front of a tombstone that had Shiro Fujimoto on it. We didn't bother reading the rest, we both already knew what he was. We didn't need some stone to tell us.

Rin looks different, his ears are sharper, teeth as well, and he has a certain fire burning behind his usual worry. He carried a sword in a red sword bag and on him, it looks like the weight of the world followed it.

"Rin-nii, what are we going to do now?"

"_You'll_ be taken care of by Yukio, _I'll_ be calling one of the old man's friends so he can teach me to become an exorcist." He began pulling a cellphone out of his pocket. I held his hand. He looked at me with shock, it wasn't usual for me to fight back, much less question orders from Rin or Shiro.

"You seem to forget, Rin, Yukio is our age and off in some fancy school trying to become a doctor so he can support HIMSELF not us. I'll be joining you, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"Okumura Rin, I will not STAND for whoever that was to get away with possessing the old man." His eyes widened further at my calling 'Father' 'Old man' "I want them dead, I couldn't care less if it was lizard much less if it was a person. I will not lie down while you and Yukio work your asses off to support me. I'm taking a stand, so you're taking me with you or I'll go after the guy right now and get myself killed so you won't worry."

Rin was gaping at what I had said, between the death threats and cursing he was probably wondering if it was really me.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

He gave a sigh, "Fine." He picked up the phone and turned away from me, but the next thing I know we're surrounded by exorcists.

A man in a white suit waved them back. "Hello, Rin and Utsukushi Okumura."

"Who-"

"I'm Mephisto Pheles or more commonly known as Johann Faust V."

"I've heard of you, you're the principal at True Cross!" I exclaimed.

"How nice that the cause of the blue night would know of me. I'm deeply honored."

My eyes widened, "Wh-what? Wasn't the blue night a night in history where over millions of exorcists were burned to death by Satan's blue flame?"

"And it knows it's history as well. That won't matter for too long though, I've come to exorcise you two."

"E-exorcise us? Isn't that only for demons?" I heard Rin swallow loudly, "Rin, who- what are we?"

Before Rin could answer Pheles spoke, "Half-demons, both you and your brother Rin have shown signs of it, of being the son and daughter of Satan. Yukio is as well, but you know, one human out of a group of three children isn't too bad." He picked up his umbrella.

I visibly gulped, time to put my mind to work, "We want to become exorcists, I don't care if I'm half of what I'm trying to kill but that only helps in tracking them right? And how would it look if you let the son and daughter of Shiro Fujimoto die at the hands of merciless exorcists when they don't fight back?" I thought he'd be shocked, but instead he was grinning. I continued, "If we do manage to be put into class for exorcists I do not expect them to be friendly towards the children of Satan, we will not use flames nor show any such features that would lead them to believe that we were."

He laughed at me. Laughed at me. LAUGHED!

"Hey! The only reason we want to do this is we want that bastard Satan gone. He messed with the old man, now he gets his kids!" Rin shouted. I abruptly nodded.

"Hm? The children of Satan trying to kill their own father, odd."

"We'll never consider that demon any form of family." Me and Rin said in complete sync.

He smiled softly, "You two strike a hard bargin. Fine, you'll attend Cram school with your brother. Bring anything you need and we'll set off soon." As he walked away me and Rin stared at each other for a minute then we practically squealed and hugged each other.

'_I will prove I can do anything, I will live up to my name Utsukushi-Lovely'_

I fell asleep most of the way with my head rested in Rin's lap. Once I woke up we were shown around by Mephisto himself

"And these are your dorms, no one else lives here so all three of you will have them to yourselves. Get unpacked and get some rest, you've got a long eternity ahead of you."

'E-eternity? That's a long time.' I swallowed hard and dragged my bag to a single room and found Yukio and Rin already in there. They looked like they were arguing.

"Rin, Yukio?"

"Ah Nee-san. How was the trip here?" Yukio asked me.

"I fell asleep, I was tired from what happened." I pushed my bag into the room beside theirs before flopping onto one of their beds. Rin left to go to the bathroom. I sighed, "Yukio, did you know about the whole children of, you know, um, Satan?"

Yukio sighed, "Yes, that's actually why I've been able to see them for so long. When were you?"

"Honestly, since our ninth birthday, I sucked in to blow out the candles and swallowed a coal-tar." I chuckled darkly.

"So that's why you started complaining about a weird taste in your mouth!" Yukio exclaimed.

"Hn, Well I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

"Night Nee-san."

* * *

**AN: Ok the first few chapters will suck, trust me on this. I did my best to match it to the story and only changed a few things. Though i will say this, no matter what some people may think I only use google translate to get the names and translations. If something isn't right blame google.**

**And I shall damn it.**

**Damn it to hell.**

**I might be adding onto my other stories if I get enough requests for them, by PM of course. (I'm just another one of those f***ing n00bs and I hate it.)**

**Well anyway RandR**

**Tata for now!**


	3. First class The Hobgoblins

"So I wonder what cram school will be like?" I asked out loud.

"Dunno, maybe a bunch of old men sitting around together. I don't expect many people to know about it either."

"Hn," I stopped walking, "Rin where _is_ the cram school classroom?"

He stopped walking and looked at me with wide eyes, "I don't know, that's why I was following you!"

We stared at each other for a while trying to see if one was playing a joke on the other and finally stopped and sighed. "Well for one, you need a special key."

We looked down between us and saw a dog with a polka dot bow. He had two keys in his mouth.

"K-key?" We each took one and jumped when we saw the dog talk again, "Yes just put it in any random door and it will instantly take you to the intended place it's connected to."

I shrugged and put it into a nearby doorway and a large hallway was behind it. I closed the door and took the key out and opened the door again to find an empty classroom. I giggled and put the key in and opened it to find the hallway again. "That's cool. Me likey." I said and watched Rin do the same.

I heard a sigh and saw the dog again. "Oh, Rin! Lets go!" We nodded and ran into our separate doors only to run into each other. We rubbed our foreheads.

The dog sighed again, "Come along you two, your first class is this way." We stood up and walked behind the dog. He stopped in front of a door, "Here it is."

Rin opened the door and began counting, "What? Only seven? That's boring!"

I nodded in agreement. Rin sat in a desk in front and I took one in the back, behind a kid with a chicken hair-style. He looked only slightly pissed meaning he and Rin might turn out to be a lot alike.

"Yo, I'm Shima Renzou, You are?"

"Okumura Ustukushi. Nice to meet you, Shima-kun." I smiled sweetly.

"This is Suguro Ryuji! And Miwa Konekomaru!" He pulled the chicken head and a smaller boy closer.

"H-hello, Okumura-san." The smaller said.

"May I call you Konekomaru?" He blushed and nodded.

"You can just call Suguro-san 'Bon'. He's used to it." Shima added since Bon wouldn't answer.

"Alright Shima-kun, Bon," I giggled when Bon broke free of his friends grip. I looked over to Rin to see he was staring at us. He had a slight smile and waved. I waved back and gave him a thumbs-up for good luck.

"Ne, Okumura-san have you had a Mashou?" Konekomaru asked.

"Mashou?"

"A disease or injury caused by a demon that can affect one's ability to detect demon's for the rest of their life." Bon added.

"Oh, yeah. When I turned nine on my birthday, I was trying to breath in and swallowed a coal tar." Bon laughed.

"Really how stupid can you get?" I pouted at him until we all looked over to see Yukio walking in the class.

Before I could give my greetings to my brother, he spoke, "Hello my name is Okumura Yukio." He proceeded to explain how he was already an exorcist, "Since I'm your teacher I will not accept any form of casual greetings."

Both me and Rin stood up and shouted, "WHAT!"

"Nee-chan, Nii-san, please refrain from shouting. Now how many of you have received a mashou?" My hand shot up accompanied by a few others. "Alright, now for those of you that have not, for your information this classroom is actually a nest of Hobgoblins, since they tend to hate light and groups of humans they won't come out unless lured. These demons are only capable of minor mischief." He pulled out a vial of brown liquid. The scent hit my nose and I felt like gagging. "Hobgoblins have a high dislike to the scent of rotten animal blood. I'll be diluting this in a carton of milk, which they like, in order to lure them out."

"Yukio stop screwing around!" Rin slammed his hand into the ragged looking teacher's desk, making everyone flinch.

"Nii-san, is something wrong?"

"When did this happen?"

"I sustained a mashou while I was still an infant, I was always able to see demons."

I flinched, 'Me and Rin must've done it.'

Rin climbed over his desk and grabbed Yukio's shirt only for Yukio to drop the vial. I saw the ceiling shake a bit before a hobgoblin began pulling my long hair. Someone screamed, "Demons!" No Duh dipshit!

I grabbed my bag and smacked the thing clean off and grabbed my pencils off my desk. I held them between my fingers then threw them at the demon.

"Everyone out!" Yukio yelled.

I followed everyone else but Rin and Yukio were still in there. Long sounds of explosions and roars were heard.

"So, uh, O-okumura-sensei is your brother?"

"Him and Rin, Yukio is our younger brother and Rin the older. Though we're all triplets."

"Whoa, you're related to that spaz?" Shima asked.

I glared at him, "That spaz, has to be one of the most caring people I know. He has an odd way off showing it though. If he saw say, someone shooting birds and cutting off their legs, not for meat or even the feathers, but for fun…" I clenched my fist remembering how Rin came home when Yukio was supposed to leave. "I wouldn't blame him for hitting the brats, in fact." I smiled up at Shima darkly, "I might have done much worse. So Rin is the lenient out of the two of us."

Shima and Konekomaru stared blankly at me while Bon added, "Demons may be cruel but if humanity doesn't recognize their own mistakes we'll be no better." The two boys gulped and nodded. I stared up at him. The only one to ever really agree with me when I said something possibly cruel and nasty. I smirked.

"It's nice to know someone finally can understand." I whispered.

The sounds stopped and I opened the door to see the room in shambles (worse then before) and Rin resting his arm on Yukio's shoulder.

"BAKA!" I threw a piece of chalk at his forehead and he squealed. "Don't you know it someone's holding something that could aggravate an entire colony of demons, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM DROP ALL OF IT!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he'd do that!" he whined as I continued throwing things at him.

Yukio only sighed and dismissed the class.


	4. Leo Raine and The Bet

I sat in my room reading a book called, Eragon. A popular American novel. I must say I can understand why.

"Nee-san, are you done with the assignment I gave you?" Yukio asked as he came into me room. My blue eyes looked up at him from behind messy black hair and a glass frame. I sighed and pulled off my reading glasses. "Yeah, over there."

He walked over to my desk and looked at the completed assignment. I saw him nod. "Don't stay cooped up in here all day ok? Me and Rin are going out."

I waved him off and decided to finish the chapter before heading out as well.

After dressing in my black tank-top and a dark blue jacket with some cargo shorts I decided to go to the city.

I walked around the town that surrounded the school. There were bookstores, cafes, and other stuff by the millions. I found a music store that had a voice spray that made it easier to sing. I scoffed and walked in. Guitars and such hung around the walls. I picked up a CD and willed myself to instantly try to learn to read English. It didn't work so I put it down.

I looked at a guitar and smiled, it was a Gibson Les Paul style, electric. I looked at the price and my eyes widened. I looked back at it like it was a horrible demon.

I walked out of the store and found my self faced with street performers. I do get an allowance from Mephisto, 2000 yen a month. Not enough for living in a city, unless you live off sewer rats.

I smiled to one of the performers and dropped some change into his hat before walking away.

"Hey wait!" he grabbed my arm and I whirled around to see grey-ish green eyes. "I wanted to thank you. I'm not very good as a musician you see and I haven't gotten anything in a while."

"It's fine, I'm Okumura Utsukushi."

"Leo Raine, I actually came to Japan with my parents then they caught something and passed away." His eyes widened in realization, "Maybe you could help me! I've been trying to raise enough money to get into True Cross academy maybe you could help with my performing! I mean I was always told I'm really good at guitar but I can't sing worth a damn."

My own eyes widened then I smiled. "I'll help in anyway I can Leo-kun. I know the headmaster, I'll ask him first and if he says no well then we'll just have to raise the money ourselves."

His smile widened, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he pulled me into a bone crushing hug then ran off to get the hat and guitar case. He put the money into his jean's pocket and slipped the guitar case onto his shoulder. He placed his hat on his head. It was a rather nice fedora with a purple band on it.

"Nice hat, where'd you get it?"

"My mom, actually. She had a thing for hats and dresses." He chuckled. "You know this is a really cool thing you're doing for me."

I smiled, "We'll go see Faust-sensei, first ok?" he nodded with obvious excitement. "To be honest, I just got here, me and my brothers already attend True Cross."

"Really? Your folks must be loaded!"

"N-no. I never knew my biological parents. My youngest brother got in on a scholarship and my and Rin became charity cases since the old man died. He was the only 'family' we had and he died only near a week a ago."

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"Don't be the man who killed him is the only one I'll need an apology from. Even then, he will NOT be forgiven. Not until he's finally banished from Assiah." My voice grew darker with each word. Only when he was quiet, did I notice what I said. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just I-I dunno, sorry."

"No it's fine. I hit a touchy subject. "He sighed, "I scare away some of the nicest people doing that."

I smiled, "Come on, Faust-sensei isn't very patient."

* * *

"Now what gave you the idea picking up some random street urchin was a good idea? Hm?" Mephisto said as Leo nervously sipped his tea and I shouted at Mephisto.

"He has no one Faust-sensei!"

"And? I'm supposed to care why?"

"Really it's fine I can raise the money."

I saw Mephisto smirk and I shuddered, "Care to make a wager, Utsukushi-chan?

"Terms first, agreement comes last, greedy old clown."

"If he can make a certain grade or higher on the end of term test he can stay as long as he needs. With you and your brothers of course."

"What's the required grade?"

"At least a 90."

"You're on!" Leo was obviously not following and panicked only to drop his cup.

"S-sorry, I'll clean it up!"

"No matter I don't offer my favorite teacups to guests. Eins, Zwei, Drei!" with a flick of his wrist the mess was cleaned.

"He'll be in all of your classes, including cram school."

"What?"

"A girl named Shiemi will be new as well, oh and you can get creative with his mashou if you want."

I clenched my teeth, "Fine, come on Leo!"

He jumped and followed me to the dorms. I went up to the floor my room was on and pointed to the room that was on the other side of Rin and Yukio's room. "You'll stay here, ok?"

He nodded and placed his guitar on his bed. Just as I was about to walk away he said, "You're weird ya know that? But it's a good kind of weird, like you can easily accustom yourself to certain situations. That's cool."

I smiled again, "If Rin and Yukio ask you why you're here don't tell them about the bet, just tell them I recommended you but Mephisto said you have to follow me like a little lost puppy."

He nodded and I retreated to my room, hell-bent on finishing Eragon.


	5. Beginning of an odd Friendship?

Sure enough, Leo got to follow me to every one of my classes. Once normal school was over I showed him a copy of my cram school key and gave it to him.

"This is the cram school key. What happens in cram school is strictly hush-hush for normal people, oh and before we continue…" I looked around and grabbed a coal tar from the air. "Open up you got to swallow something."

He must really trust me because he blinked then opened his mouth. I tossed the tiny demon into his mouth. "Don't chew, swallow it like a pill." He did as I said then began to choke. "You'll be fine just open your eyes and look around."

His eyes flew open, "Whoa what are those!" he pointed to a coal tar.

"Coal tar; lower-class demon. You just ate one and sustained a mashou that's what allowed you to see them now."

"Oh. Cool."

"Now the cram school key: it doesn't matter what door lock you put it in, you'll be able to go to the cram school hallway. Observe." I opened a door nearby and showed him it was a normal janitor closet. Then I whipped out my key and turned it in the lock. "Open it this time."

He did and looked at me, "That is awesome."

"I also have one that leads directly to our dorms so normal people won't question why we're out in school so late. Just follow me and do your best. We're all pages right now and that's the lowest rank you can get so you'll be fine." I began walking down the hall to our first class.

* * *

Yay four classes down and he's been able to follow just fine. Now it's physical stuff. I've noticed Bon glaring at Rin. More intensely then usual.

'I wonder what's his problem?'

This time though while they were running/racing for their lives, Bon kicked Rin, right in the side. That turned into arguing then punching and kicking. I sighed at my brother's childishness. The teacher scolded them then proceeded to try to explain to Bon why Rin was even here. After though, he left at the call of 'kitten'. I sat off on the side explaining the leaper demon to Leo.

"Sounds nasty."

"Ain't even the beginning of nasty, it's able to be chained down and approached so that's why we use them here."

He gulped.

"Don't even get me started on the students!" Bon shouted.

"What makes you think I don't take this seriously?" Rin shot back.

"The way you act in class!"

"Bon you're acting pretty immature." Shima added.

"Cut him a break, kay, Bon?" Konekomaru stated.

"Here it comes," I muttered. Leo heard me

"Happens often?"

"No but you kinda have to be a real idiot to NOT notice this would happen." Leo nodded as we listened to the rules of Bon's challenge.

"Heh, sounds interesting…" Rin said with a sneer. "He won't do it." I said to Leo. "He has an ambition to live for so he's not about to risk his life on someone like Bon." Leo nodded understanding how much I knew about my brother.

"Still… I'm not going to do it." Rin added while picking his nose. "What If I screw up and really get my self killed?" I held out my hand as if to say 'see I told you' Leo just laughed. "I've got ambitions, just like you after all. I can't go risking my life on a stupid little thing like this."

Bon looked like exploding and muttered something to his friends.

"You're just scared! That's all ain't it!" He shouted to Rin.

"Why don't you fight? Aren't you bitter at all?"

My eyes narrowed and I scoffed, "Of course he is. We both are."

"Shut it! You speak so highly of him, but you're probably just covering up his real nature!"

I didn't smile but I did challenge him, "Fine go face the leaper yourself and see what happens."

"I will!"

He hopped off the edge down into the pen. We all stood at the edge and I had a look on my face of a bitter judge.

"I'm gonna… I'M GONNA DEFEAT SATAN!"

"Pfft did he just say 'defeat Satan'? What is he, A KID?" Izumo laughed at him.

"And? That's the only reason I'm here. If not for that reason, I would be dead." I whispered to myself.

The leaper's eyes grew wide and lunged at Bon. But before anyone could see, Rin had already jumped down and took the bite that was meant for Bon. I merely smirked. "Idiot, if Rin was a horrible person at any point in time, he'd have had it beaten out of him by the old man."

"Now you listen here, The one who's going to defeat Satan; is me."

I cleared my throat. "Getting a little prideful are we Nii-san?"

He groaned, "Fine, Us happy?" I nodded, "So you can just get lost!"

"Y-you're the idiot here! Were you trying to get yourself killed? And don't steal other people's ambitions! Either of you!"

I jumped down to the pen and used Rin as a landing cushion. "We aren't stealing your ambition, the 'special case' that we are is because we're homeless because of what Satan did to us as well. I'll have you know as well, for Rin it might just be a simple ambition," with each word my anger grew and I stepped closer to Bon. Though at this point I was up against him and shouting, "But for me; It's the very reason I live. So if you dare say anything about it again, I'll treat it as a challenge and I'll _force_ you to compete." He looked down at me in surprise as I smiled sweetly to him, "Got that, chicken head?"

I climbed the ladder and left with Leo following nervously behind. I saw Yukio and nodded to him.

* * *

"So a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared. To find the hypotenuse you take a and b and multiply them by themselves and then add the two products. Once you get the final bit find the square root of the sum and plug it in as c." I explained to Leo. I looked up from today's normal homework to find Bon hovering over us. "Hello Bon, how are you today?" I asked sweetly. Leo picked up his stuff and moved to a different seat, sweating.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about yesterday. You seemed pretty insulted, well I'm just used to people making fun of me because of it."

"It's fine besides the only reason I seemed to get angrier was because I was trying to hold back laughter. Your shocked face was hilarious."

He looked at me in shock and I giggled, "See, it doesn't look like you're used to being shocked. More like you have pride issues." I looked at my hands on my lap, "I don't even know how the old man died really, Rin was the one who saw it, all I know is that it was Satan who possessed him."

"Who was your old man?" he asked, fully aware he was treading dangerous waters.

"Fujimoto Shiro. Crazy-ass old man, never kept his nose on his face, always in our business." I chuckled slightly.

"What? You mean the Paladin Fujimoto Shiro? The one that-" he stopped before the first tear could fall. "You ok?"

"could never be possessed?" I finished taking the sleeve of my shirt and wiping my tears away. "Yeah, I made Mephisto fill in the blanks. There was A LOT of stuff he kept from us. Exorcism being one of them unless we got a mashou. If a person came in with problems with a demon he'd give them a charm, or perform a ritual to keep them away. Then if we asked about demons he'd just reply with, 'we all have our inner demons' or some bull like that."

"So were you his real kids?"

"Yes, but we never knew our biological parents."

"Oh adoption. Sorry."

"We learned of one of them after he died, but we could never consider it to be family." I got up and walked up to turn in the assignment and ignored Bon for a while.

* * *

**AN: I'll tell you this much about Utsukushi, she's alot like Rin in some places and Yukio in others but while Rin is strong physically and Yukio mentally, she is smart and strong just not as much as her brothers. In a way that's similar to Bon. She's also very mother-like to Rin and Yukio.**

**Can't cook worth two shits though.**

**Parts of this story were pre-written and others will take some time to get down. So hold your breath and hope I don't lose it.**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	6. Training and Taming

"Soon all of you will have a break of one and a half months but before then you'll all have this year's Exwire authorization exam. Since it's purpose is to provide combat training rather then just name you Exwires, it will be difficult. Therefore I'll be holding a one-week training camp for the examinations. Starting next week."

"Camp? Sounds like fun!" Leo added.

'If it involves Rin and Bon in the same room together, it will be so loud no one will get any sleep.' I thought while leaning lazily on my hand.

"If you wish to participate in the training camp please fill out this form with acquisition hope "Meister" and submit it to me by Monday." As a form got passed back to me and Leo Rin walked over to Bon.

"So what's a meister? Tell me please?"

"What?"

"Me and Leo also want to know." I added.

"I'll explain, only cause Utsukushi is involved." Bon said blushing, "There are five different meister styles: Aria, Dragoon, Knight, Doctor, and Tamer. Aria are meisters that fight using phrases from the bible, Shima and Konekomaru are trying for Aria." The two mentioned blushed and scratched their heads. "Dragoon fight with heavy weapons, Doctor are healers. Tamers use familiars and Knights use swords."

"Swords huh? I'm gonna be a Knight!" Rin said.

"I think I might go for Doctor and Dragoon. Maybe Tamer if it works." Leo said writing it down.

"What about you, Utsu-chan?" Shima asked me.

"Well I already have a fighting style, I learned how to use a twin-bladed scythe when the old man wasn't looking. Taught myself while watching others."

"That falls under Dragoon, scythes are considered heavy weapons." Konekomaru added.

"You also had a talent with animals, Tamer might be good as a secondary." Rin put in.

"Animals and demons are different!" I blushed.

"So, calming a beast is as simple as playing a lullaby right?"

"No it's not! Stupid Rin!"

"Remember the cat! You named it Yukin as a combination of mine and Yukio's names! It was so cute how you would hold it and run around showing it the monastery!" Rin said chuckling, "Then the old man saw found it hiding under one of the pews, turns out it should've been named after you."

"What do you mean, Okumura-kun?" Konekomaru asked.

"It had 5 litters under that pew, she named it after us because she thought it was male." Rin ruffled my hair and I pouted.

"That was when we were 8." I said.

"So? Animals don't have a tendency to warm up to excitable 8 year-olds." Leo added.

I stuck out my tongue and wrote Dragoon and Tamer.

* * *

Magic circles has to be my most hated class had to be because of the teacher. Mr Neigauz. If we switched lives, life would make SO much more sense.

"Don't step on the circle, if you do it's broken and has no effect. Your blood and an appropriate appeal is also necessary for a successful summoning. _The son of Typhoeus and Enchina, answer my request and come out."_ I watched as he summoned some rotting beast from god knows where. The scent of rotting flesh invaded my mind and I had to back up further.

I ended up ignoring everything but his instructions on what to do with the paper he gave us at the beginning of class. "Drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched. Then try to recite any words that come to mind."

Izumo began muttering, "_I ask the grace of Inari, god of harvest, to fulfill my prayers!"_ then two white fox-like entities appeared around her.

I whistled, "Nice!"

"Holy crap, what is that? So cool!" Rin said in shock.

"Two Byakkos, splendid, Kamiki-san."

"Great Izumo-chan, I'm really useless at this stuff."

"Of course, I am related to a Miko after all." Izumo said in obvious (obnoxious) pride. I looked over to Bon and Shima, they said in unison; "Dammit I've no talent." Konekomaru just shook his head.

I looked at Shiemi and saw her usual admiration directed at Kamiki, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…Just kidding." She giggled and her paper summoned a greenman.

"That's a greenman spirit, how wonderful Moriyama." I smiled as she played with it.

"_The Lord and Lady of my own, grace me with your presence."_ Leo muttered. His revealed two small blue and red cat-like familiars with manes like lions and I could see his excitement.

"Raine, I see you managed two as well, congratulations. Those are Kemono-o*, not too odd considering your name."

I dropped my blood on the paper this time, _"I summon thee who were rejected, willest thou spare one?"_ A small white rabbit was shivering in front of me. It had it's mouth closed and was cowering in front of me. Tears threatened to fall on it's face.

I picked it up gently and petted it, blushing as I noticed people were staring. "What? I like cute things, got a problem? Tell it to the complaint center." I held up a fist.

"Aww, it's cute." Rin reached out to pet it and it's fur grew ragged and it grew claws and teeth. It snarled at Rin and bit his hand.

"I'm calling you Caerbannog!" I said giggling.

"Funny, Okumura, that's it's actual name." Neigauz-sensei added.

I pouted, "Well it's name ain't changing cause the only other one I can think of is 'The rabbit with sharp pointy teeth'."

"There seems to be a bumper crop of Tamers prospects this year. There are only a few Tamers among the exorcists who can control and fight demons. They're pretty valuable. Demons never follow humans that are weaker then themselves and they are especially keen on attacking those who lack confidence. But like I said before, if the magic circle is broken the familiar is relieved of it's post and disappears. If you feel like you are in danger and you summoned a familiar with paper just tear the paper up." Neigauz-sensei added.

"I don't want to have to get rid of you. Can I call you Nii-chan?" Shiemi asked her familiar. It replied with a happy 'Nii!'

"Sorry little guy, I'll summon you a little later Kay?" it nodded and disappeared as I tore up the paper.

* * *

**AN: Kemono-o*, If I remember right I had it translate from english to japanese as Beastly Kings and it turned out as Kemono-o.**

**Ok, Caerbannog, first person to notice the reference gets a pat on the back and one for themselves!**

**I like rabbits and I thought it would be fitting. So those of you that don't speak Monty Python you won't get it.**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	7. Peeping Ghoul

Leo, Rin, Yukio and I all stood in front of our dorm. Leo had on his black leather jacket and a Skillet T-shirt with his usual blue jeans. I wore a blue-purple sundress that reached my shins and my dark blue hoodie. I sat in between Leo's legs as he played with my hair. Rin wore a hoodie T-shirt and jeans while Yukio wore the usual school uniform without the blazer.

Rin muttered something incoherent, "What's that man?" Leo asked in his normal laid back tone.

"Nothing. Seriously is there really any point in having a camp session in the dorms?"

"Well it's good we're the only people that live here."

"Yeah, but it's creepy no matter what anyone says."

"Here, here brother." Me and Leo chorused

"There they are." Leo said putting my hairbrush down.

"Incredible."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's like a ghost hotel!"

"Ugh, it's creepy, isn't there any other place better then this? Oh yeah take this." Izumo said passing her bag to Shiemi.

Paku looked at Shiemi and said, "Mo-Moriyama-san, If you don't want to just say so!"

"I do want to do it because it's helping my friend!" Paku looked at the girl of false happiness with slight sadness. And I couldn't help but think she didn't get out much, but she is a too-nice-for-her-own-good kind of girl. I sighed, 'If Kamiki hurts her I'll come out and say it, but right now ignorance is bliss.'

* * *

"Alright times up, flip your worksheets and pass them around. That's enough for today. Tomorrow, get up at six o'clock and we'll do the answers of our question and answer session for one hour before attending school." Yukio said as we all finished the work.

"I'm gonna go out and get some air." Rin shakily said after handing in the worksheet.

"Yeah, go cool down."

"Wow does he always look like that after question and answer things?"

"Mainly, yeah."

"Paku let's go take a bath!" Kamiki exclaimed. Paku nodded.

"I'll come too!" Shiemi shouted.

"A bath full of women, how nice. Hey, we have to take a peek. Training camps normally do stuff like that right?" Konekomaru was shaking his head like wild and making death signs to Shima.

"Please Shima! You're supposed to be a Buddhist priest!" Konekomaru said.

"Shima, you do realize that Utsukushi-chan is still here right?" Bon said before pointing a thumb back at me.

Shima stared at me for a minute, "You understand right?"

"No, no I don't follow." I said obliviously.

Yukio closed his book, "Meaning he wants to look at naked women, Nee-chan." He walked out the room.

I looked at Shima in utter disgust, "Sick man, sick. I'll go with them and tell Rin to guard the door." I picked up a bag of my pajamas at my room before joining the other girls. Shiemi just happened to be at the entrance.

"Oh U-Utsukushi-chan! Hello."

"What's up?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Kamiki-san said she didn't want me to see her naked, so she told me to wait here."

"Hey Utsu-chan!, Shiemi!" Rin said from down the hallway. He was sipping from a juice box.

"I have to go get fruit milk!" she said suddenly. I grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"Let me do it, it's what friends are for, right?" I said sweetly. "Besides, you should get into the bath too, if Izumo complains tell her you got all the same astronomy." I walked out of the side and saw Shiemi blush and smile.

Before I was even out of the hallway I heard Paku and Kamiki scream. I quickly ran into the bathroom to see a Ghoul demon cornering the two girls. Rin and Shiemi were right beside me.

Kamiki had summoned her familiars but they looked ready to turn on her.

"Izumo, the paper!" Rin shouted.

"R-right!" she said ripping the paper.

"I'll treat Paku! Distract the demon!" Shiemi said quickly.

"What!" Rin then grunted and we were beating on it with our respective weapons. Though mine was still just a pole and Rin couldn't draw Kurikara.

It grabbed our heads and muttered, "My Lord and Lady." Before throwing us into the far wall.

It grabbed our throats while using it's other arms to support itself. It said faintly, "Forgive me… this is also the bidding… of my…master."

'Satan? No, no he doesn't seem to be in Satan's grasp at the moment. Neigauz?'

"NII-SAN, NEE-CHAN!" Yukio shouted before a barrage of shots made the demon run away.

"Yukio." Rin said in relief.

"Shiemi-san, is Paku-san-?"

"Y-yuki-chan,"

"If left untreated, a ghoul's mashou can possibly become fatal. You've treated the wound correctly. If Shiemi-san hadn't been here it could've turned out pretty bad." Yukio said gratefully.

"Moriyama-san," Paku said shakily, "Thank you."

Rin and I turned around the lockers to find Izumo crying. "My appearance is mortifying. I don't want anyone to see me like this." I sighed and kicked Rin away.

"Go help." I said. He nodded before following orders.

I peeled off my jacket, "That should cover you for now, so what's wrong?"

She stared up at me, "I didn't think you liked me."

"I don't like people that are so full of themselves they can't stand when they meet someone so selfless as Shiemi. Seeing you like this makes me think of you as a mortal, not some goddess wannabe. So, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't," she stopped and sniffed, "Help Paku, because I couldn't be nice to Moriyama!"

"Ok, let me fill in the blanks. You became "friends" with Shiemi and your real friend thought it was cruel and finally told you. That caused you to lose confidence and your familiars to attack you." I said as I sat next to her.

She only nodded. "Now Paku's going to quit because she's not getting anything in the classes!"

"Well, she'll still be going to the normal academy right? You have most of the same classes together right? You'll still see each other, and try to be nice to Shiemi, from what I've heard and seen she's not interacted with many people. Just like how Paku was your first friend, you're hers."

She looked at me, still in tears. I smiled and patted her head, "There, there, even if she does go away, the sky is always connected, you will see each other again." She stopped crying and I let her lean her head on me.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I'm naturally nice, I try to act mean sometimes, but I have a weak spot for people who need a shoulder, or a helping hand."

She nodded.

* * *

**AN: Wow it's only been a single night and I already had 4 reviews.**

**Sure it was the same person but who cares. It matters to me and people who could care less well... ok just keep up with the, not caring... thing. I sure you're good at that by now.**

**And yes, the the Caerbannog is from Monty Python, first to review(and only of my reviewers so far) Kyoko Kerasaki. I thank you for your reviews. *bows***

**Leo Raine by the way, He's just that one character that's a bit more understanding then the others. Honestly in the real series i thought Konekomaru would end up being one of those. DAMN was I wrong! I knew Shiemi would definitely be one, but no Bon was nicer to Rin then Konekomaru. That's like Hibari giving a gift basket to say sorry for years of hating Mukuro! (Everything in it would associated with pineapples, but hey he's trying)**

**Exaggerating is fun.**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3 **


	8. Drama and the Demons

As I was brushing my teeth next to Rin, Kamiki came down, "Morning, eyebrows." Rins said.

"Morning 'Miki," I said. She blushed at the nickname but shoved my jacket in my face. "Oh hey thanks! Wow it's washed and everything!"

"Whoa, you're cool after all!" Rin said.

"Why was I not cool before?" Kamiki argued.

"Eh? No reason!" Rin stuttered. I smacked the back of his head.

"Anyway you all should go visit Paku, she's been doing a lot better. I saw her before everyone else." I waved them off and went to go wake up Bon and his posse.

* * *

I stood outside their door with a blow up mallet. I knocked on the door; once, I heard a groan. Twice: a few more groans. The third had nothing. "If you all don't wake up I'm coming in." I held up my hand.

"Eins!" a finger went up, nothing was going on, "Zwei!" another finger, some creaks of a single bed, "Drei!" I opened the door and saw Konekomaru in his pajamas. He looked sleepy…till he saw the blow up mallet.

I gave an Ok sign and walked over to Bon. I lifted the mallet above my head and he woke up to see my midriff before getting hit with my mallet.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted waking Shima.

"I told you I was coming in, I even counted and Koneko-chan over here was the only one up."

He looked me up and down. My black tank top only covered half my bellybutton and I had on short shorts. I also had on the jacket Kamiki gave back to me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I smacked him with the mallet again.

"None of your business what I wear, now get up and get dressed!" I pointed the mallet at him just barely touching his nose.

"I'm only in my boxers."

"I grew up with Rin, he made it a habit of walking around in nothing but boxers a couple years ago. You don't have anything I haven't already seen at some point." Shima laughed at that. "So get up!"

He reluctantly got up and walked over to his bag. I laughed at his choice of boxers, "POLKA DOTS, REALLY?" I burst out into laughter and Shima joined in shortly.

Bon turned to me with a red face and he was angry, "Oh no the polka dots are angry!" Another fit of laughter was able to emerge before Konekomaru pushed me out.

Shima was the first one out, "That's funny, funny is good to wake up to." We high fived each other.

Bon walked out with Konekomaru shortly after. "Hello Captain Wonderwear~" I purred.

"Shut it!" Shima and I laughed all the way to Leo's room.

I knocked, "Leo, Eins, Zwei-" before I could finish the door was opened to show a awake and alert Leo. He carried his guitar case on his back. "Hello, Leo." He saw the mallet in my hand.

"Why do you like hitting people?"

"Not hitting people, I like to keep people on their toes." He sighed.

"I wonder what you'd be as a demon?" Shima asked as we left for the eating area of the dorms. Food was already on the tables. I laughed at the irony of his question, 'the daughter of the 'big cheese' of Gehenna himself!'

"Food!" I heard Shima shout.

The boys all attacked their plates. I laughed at them.

"Hey who makes the food? This is awesome stuff!" Leo said.

"I just assume it's Rin, he always had a way in the kitchen, but I'm not sure. It doesn't taste like Rin's usual." I wondered.

"Hey even if it was a cooking demon, I'd still eat it!" Shima added.

"Now that you mention it, isn't there a type of demon that possesses kitchens or something?" Konekomaru said softly.

"Yeah let me check."

I pulled a large tome out of my bag and placed my hands on the cover. "Kitchen demons." A crack showed that the book recognized me and opened to a page. "Ukobach; known to reside in often unused kitchens or cooking areas. If left alone they cook every meal for you. Though when their territory is breached they become angry and attack. It is very rare that a human is allowed in a area possessed by Ukobach." I closed it and placed it back in my bag.

"So, maybe we should tell Rin." Leo said knowing that once my brothers found out that it wasn't a human cooking for them they'd immediately try to find out what was.

I thought for a bit. Rin and Ukobach seemed to be on the same level of expertise in cooking, "No, we'll leave it to them to find out." I picked up my finished food plate and walked it over to the window to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the food, Ukobach." I saw a scurry till a small purple-ish peach demon appeared. It blushed and took my plate before leaving.

I walked back to the table, "It's cute, you might want to say thank you as well." I added.

They nodded before following what I did. Bon came back with two lunch boxes. "I think he made these for us?"

I grabbed one and we walked out.

* * *

Throughout Neigauz's class I was glaring at him. He pretended not to notice, but I could see him sweat.

"I'd like someone to come to the front and fill in the missing section of this magical array. Kamiki." When Kamiki didn't answer he said again only louder, "KAMIKI"

She jumped, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"

"That's not like you, is something wrong?"

Holy scripture class was done by a fat old lady with a cat around the back of her neck. She turned to Kamiki. "Now then, let's hear you recite the passage I assigned for homework the last time. Psalm 30, Kamiki-san if you would be so kind?"

"Right!" she stood up, "_I will extol thee o Lord, for thou hast lifted me up, and hast not…_" she stopped and my head was lifted off the desk in surprise.

'Come on 'Miki, your pride took such a hard blow from being told to be nicer to someone?' I thought.

"Yes?"

"I can't remember…" she said almost mortified.

"Dear me Kamiki-san this is a rare occurrence. Well then Suguro-kun if you will."

I looked over to see Bon stand up, _"I will extol thee O Lord, for thou hast lifted me up, and hast not made my foes to rejoice over me. O Lord my God, I cried unto thee, and thou hast healed me. O Lord,thou has brought up my soul from the grave; thou hast kept me alive, that I should not go down into the pit. Sing unto the Lord, O saints of His and give thanks at the remembrance of his holiness. For his anger endureth but a moment; in his favor is life. And unto the Lord I made supplication what profit is there,in my blood when I go down to the pit? Shall the dust…?" _I gave a whistle, that memory is DAMN impressive. _"To thee and not be silent. O Lord my God I will give thanks unto thee, forever."_ DAMN impressive.

"Nice, Bon," I said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, man I have no word memory." Leo added.

"AMAZING, YOU REALLY ARE SMART AFTER ALL!" Rin shouted with roaring claps.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER ALL?"

"A wonderful recitation indeed, Suguro-san. Absolutely perfect!"

"DAMN impressive memory." I said looking over it again. "I have a terrible memory!" I whined.

"Don't go falling for me now." He whispered looking back at me.

"I've seen your underwear, not happening,'" I whispered with a smirk. He blushed and began grumbling while paying attention to the teacher.

"Hmph, memorizing things like that is just showing off." Kamiki muttered.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He said to her.

"I said memorization, has nothing to do with academic ability."

"Big Talk coming from someone who couldn't memorize four lines?" I tugged Bon's sleeve and mouthed 'Don't egg her on'.

"Bon, she's just having a bad day!" Shima argued.

"It's not that I can't! I just chose not to! Who wants to be an Aria? They're completely defenseless while reciting, and have to rely on the rest of their party to protect them! They're nothing more then baggage!" She finished. My heart was beating fast in anger.

I got up and slapped her. Right across the face.

"I'm beginning to question why I even help people like you." I said with angry tears trailing down my face.

I ran out of the room and down the hall. I passed by Yukio but never paid him any mind.

* * *

After Ustukushi ran out of the room Yukio came in. A menacing aura fell out of his very being.

* * *

"Why are we all being punished?" Rin whined.

All of the pages sat in a row with a Baryon on their laps. Each getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"This is what we call 'collective responsibility' The aims of this training camp are twofold. Firstly, increase your abilities, and secondly to deepen relations with your fellow students.

"I refuse to get along with these brutes." Izumo cut in.

"I'm afraid you will have to. No exorcist can fight alone! Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for weaknesses. Fighting in a party of two or more is basic procedure for any exorcist. If you were to fall out like this in an actual battle you would face collective responsibility on an entirely different level from this punishment!" Yukio looked at his watch, "Now then, I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours."

Yukio explained how the ghoul incident made him put wards all over the grounds and lock all entrances and exits.

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"You won't need to you'll all sit like this for the next three hours." All of their faces dropped as he left.

The door opened again and they saw Utsukushi in her cloud pajamas holding a ratty teddy bear with patches all over it.

"He-hello," She stopped to yawn, "Whats with the funny rocks?"

After that the room grew dark and her eyes shot open. "What's happening?" she said.

"Dunno," Rin said removing the Baryon from his lap.

"Maybe sensei cut the power too?" Konekomaru suggested.

"Surely he wouldn't-? Would he?"

Shima pulled out his cell and used the light to feel for the door. I merely had the scent of rotting flesh invade my thoughts.

"DON'T!" I shouted running to the door. A great hand grabbed me around the chest through the door and pulled me against it.

"It's the ghoul from yesterday!"

"Weren't there supposed to be wards?"

I smacked the thing with Akuma Suraisa and he let me go. I ran back and stood in front of the others. "No matter! We need a defense!"

One of the heads on it exploded and sprayed everyone.

"Nii-chan I need a Una-una-kun!" Shiemi said to the greenman. I saw a large tree like plant grew instantly and cover the room.

"Thank you! Nii-chan. Eh why do I feel so dizzy?" Shiemi said.

"Ahh, I feel hot." Bon added.

"What?" Rin asked.

"It's because of the liquid, are you unaffected?" Kamiki said to Rin.

"I don't feel anything either." I said.

"That's great and all but once Moriyama runs out of stamina the tree barricade will disappear and we're done for." Konekomaru pointed out.

"There's two heads, so no doubt there's two conciseness' If Me and Rin distract them for awhile, because we're unaffected, get Shiemi to take down the barrier and do something that'll help regain stamina. Possibly a special herb or something."

"Are you crazy!"

Me and Rin already began climbing. "Don't worry, mother hen we'll be fine." I said.

"We're pretty strong, just do as we said Kay?" Rin added.

I saw the demon and was prepping my scythe when I heard Rin shout. "It's me you all are after Right?" So come and get me!" I watched as he shot down the hall with only one following him.

"Oi tall, dark, and rotting. Over here." I hit it over the head with the pole. And ran to the cafeteria.

I pulled out a left over summoning paper and placed a drop of blood on it. _"Recognize your own rejection, and serve me!"_ I shouted running out of breath quickly. I tripped and saw Caerbannog appear falling in front of me. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder.

"If he attacks, please bite him. You don't have to eat him." I breathed.

I finally reached the kitchen window when the demon rammed into my back and sent me flying into the kitchen.

"U-Ukobach, please help me." I said as I tried to sit up.

I saw the cute little cooking demon turn into a large, angry, rampaging demon with utensils as weapons.

I threw open a cabinet and saw protein shakes. I grabbed a random large amount and pulled out an insulated bag from a drawer.

Caerbannog looked at me innocently. "Go for it." He hopped out of my grip and hopped onto Ukobach's shoulder. He growled and turned to the size of a large beachball. His white fur shaded black and his teeth sharpened. I picked my self up and focused my flames to my feet. It didn't quite work, they covered my shins and knees as well but provided me with enough strength to reach the room with the others. They also allowed me to glide across the floor.

I passed the room and put out the flames only to run back in.

"How's Shiemi?" I asked.

Said girl was lying on the ground and saw me unconsciously gripping my side. Kamiki had her familiars out and was looking out at the door.

"You're hurt, badly. What happened?"

I looked at my bleeding side and shrugged. "It snuck up on me, I've got Ukobach and Caerbannog working on him."

"You need that treated, Suguro, I expect you know it's fatal verse?" Izumo ordered.

"Not the exact one, but I know I comes from the gospel of St. John!"

"I'll show you where it is, first take these." I tossed each of them a protein shake. The boys nodded in thanks and chugged them in 7 seconds flat. The girls took a little longer.

"What's the plan?" Leo asked me.

I pulled out my scythe, and spun it around a bit, "I'll be distraction, while those that know the verses will be reciting, the rest will be defense."

"I know chapters 1-10." Konekomaru added.

"I know the rest." Bon put in.

I smirked darkly, "Then let's go beat this mother-fucker's face in." I stopped spinning the pole and slammed an end into the ground. That caused the blades to pop out. "Oh so that's how you do it."

* * *

We all ran into the cafeteria while Bon and Konekomaru made a table barricade for themselves. Konekomaru started on verse 1 while Bon took 11.

"Hey. Dead meat! Look at me, I'm alive with a beating heart to boot!" I shouted. It finally looked at me and charged to Bon instantly.

"Damn, straight for the kill, ne?" I tried to slice him but he dodged. It continued even as Kamiki and Shima began hitting it as well. After a while Bon was the only one left reciting the final chapter and the defense were all battered, myself included.

"…Even the world itself could not contain the books…" The ghoul finally pushed us away and grabbed Bon by the head and shirt. "…that should be written!" Bon finished.

The ghoul disappeared and we were all battered and panting. Bon was muttering, "I'm dead I'm dead, I'M SOOO DEAD!"


	9. Look back and Laugh

The ghoul disappeared and we were all battered and panting. Bon was muttering, "I'm dead I'm dead, I'M SOOO DEAD!"

"That was-" Shima started.

"WICKED! I'm mean now that it's over we can look back and laugh, right." I started laughing like a madman and the others just stared until Bon threw his shoe at the back of my head. "NO!" He shouted angrily.

"Hey guys what's up." Rin said casually like we weren't being mortally hunted down by a horrible teacher that wanted us dead.

My laughter stopped and I glared at him, "Why aren't you hurt? We busted our asses trying to beat that thing and we had familiars helping us!" I ran over and shouted at him.

"I more or less got it in one swing." We all stared at him in shock mine was mixed with anger.

"Neigauz, right?" I said calmly.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only after the incident in the bathroom. Neigauz summoned a similar ghoul in class that day, remember?"

"What? Neigauz-sensei did this? He attacked innocent students who were locked in a room? For what reason?" Izumo shouted.

"For your exams." A voice said.

"Exams?" I yelled only to have Yukio walk in casually with Neigauz-sensei trailing behind.

"Yukio he's, an ene-!" Before Rin could finish Mephisto dropped through the ceiling on top of him.

"Thank you for your hard you all you pages!" he shouted happily. "Of course there had to be a good reason for allowing the invasion of upper class demons."

A good number of our teachers busted through various places of hiding.

"The Doctor class teachers will treat wounds." He smirked knowingly, "That's right don't you see! This training camp has also served a great purpose as the Exwire authorization exams!"

I listened to him blather on about how we were tested but I glared at him all the while. "YOU MEAN TO SAY, I ALMOST GOT RIPPED TO SHREDS OVER SOME GODDAMN TEST!" I shouted at him.

My vision grew blurry as my anger faded and my legs gave way. I looked at my knee to see blood on it and wounds riddling my body. My last thought was, 'I fucking hate clowns.' Then I fainted from blood-loss.

* * *

I heard voices talking about something and I saw Bon sitting on my bed. "Bon?"

The ones that were awake looked at me happily, "Hey, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm hungry." I looked at Bon and started gnawing on his shoulder.

He pried me off after a while, "The hell was that for?" he shouted.

"I'm hungry, feed me." I latched right back on to him.

"Rather excitable for someone that was just in critical condition a few minutes ago." He grumbled.

I unlatched. "What do you mean, Bon? I feel fine now. Other then being hungry." I said with a clueless look.

Rin looked at me with eyes that said I was, I chose to ignore them for now.

"Profuse bleeding from the side, major burns across your arm, and not to mention the broken bones. I saw them myself." Konekomaru added.

I stood up and looked at my arms, nothing. I lifted the side of my shirt and saw bloody bandages. I removed them panicking everybody, but nothing was there. I laughed, "Koneko-chan, this must be some sick joke. If it is I'm not willing to laugh, right now more or less, I feel like strangling that perverted old clown we call headmaster." I said seriously.

They all looked at me in shock.

* * *

That night, as I was sleeping, I suddenly felt colder. I shivered and reached for my blanket. I was surprised to not find it. I shot up suddenly and saw Rin laying beside me. Leo and Shiemi stood in front of us.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan tried waking you two but we couldn't so we carried you two out here." Shiemi said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

We all heard explosions and rumbling from above. I pulled a summoning paper out of my shirt pocket. _"Thou who was rejected, answer my call and serve me in this time of need." _Caerbannog sat near me.

Leo followed my example. _"My Lord and Lady, lend me your strength."_ His two lions sat in front of him.

"Go find out what's going on." I told the little rabbit.

"Go with him." Leo added.

They nodded to us then ran off.

I stood up, "I'm going too. If Yukio is here, but not with us, I can't help but think he's in trouble." I helped Rin up.

"If it's that Neigauz again I'll rip him up for messing with us." Rin added. I nodded and we ran to the stairs.

"Leo, keep watch on Shiemi, will ya?" Rin shouted. Leo nodded and we continued.

I focused my flames to my feet and got the same result as before. I crashed through the door and blocked the attack that came after Yukio, while Rin ran through and just burned the demon to death.

"You bastard, so you were an enemy all along!" Rin shouted.

"You filthy demons!"

Neigauz pulled out a canister of Holy water and sprayed Rin with it. He grunted as it hissed against his skin.

"So Holy Water still works even though you're clothed in human skin. It seems you can't hide your true nature after all. Still it doesn't do a lot of damage does it?" He smirked as the demon attacked Rin. I found an opening and punched him in the face. "Two demons against one human, not very honorable."

"Neither is attacking someone in their sleep!" I shouted back.

The demon that had Rin disappeared. We looked over to see Yukio erasing the circle.

"Yukio!" I shouted.

Rin held Neigauz at sword point and I had my scythe pressed against his back.

"Sensei for the sake of your body, please stop summoning such high class demons! Do you want to die from blood loss?" Yukio shouted.

"I'm a survivor of the blue night," Our eyes widened, "For just a moment, while my body was taken over by Satan. I lost my eye and I lost my family who approached me, trying to help me. Satan, using these hands, murdered my family!" His voice got quiet for a bit. "I'll never forgive Satan," he began shouting, "And all those who go by the name of demon. Not to mention someone like the children of Satan! EVEN IT I HAVE TO EXCHANGE IT FOR MY LIFE!" I jumped in front of Rin to take the hit of whatever he summoned from the circles on his arms. It grazed only my side, though, it got Rin right in the stomach.

"Nii-san!" I yelled. I turned to Neigauz with rage.

"You worried?" I heard Rin say. I turned and saw him put away Kurikara.

"Rin," I said with worry.

"Don't be, cause I'll fight as many times as it takes, as many times you want. I'm begging you, don't get innocent bystanders involved." He said with tears in his eyes.

Neigauz seemed taken aback, "You really think it's over? Just like that? There's another guy, just like me. You should prepare yourselves." With that Neigauz walked away.

"Nii-san, what were you thinking!"

"Yeah you could've dodged that easily!"

"Doesn't matter, it's already closing up."

I stared in wonder, "Is that how I was in critical but healed so quickly?" Rin nodded.

Shiemi and Leo quickly threw open the door so me and Rin quickly hid our tails.

"Rin! Utsukushi!" Shiemi shouted. She looked at us all battered and everything, "A ghoul's mashou? If I don't treat them right now-"

"Maa Shiemi, we're fine." Rin said.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, BOTH OF YOU LAY DOWN RIGHT NOW SO SHE CAN TREAT YOU!" Leo ordered.

We both laid down instantly not wanting to anger the alpha male of the lions.

"I'm feeling better now, really!" Rin said. Once he got a good look at Shiemi his face softened.

"Rin, I've decided."

"Eh?"

"I've decided to…"

"Decided what?"

I smiled at them, I was slightly jealous, Shiemi had both Rin and Yukio going after her. I don't have any one.

Because I'm the ugly duckling.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" A pop gave way to a gazillion bits of confetti and streamers. "Everyone is promoted to Exwire! Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered and Leo gave a whistle.

"Well then, to celebrate everyone's promotion, I, the rich chairman, will treat you all to monja!"

"Ick! At least make it Yakiniku!" Rin shouted.

* * *

Bon and I sat next to each other near Shima and Konekomaru. I ate the yakiniku happily.

"So you still going to look back and laugh?" Bon asked.

"No. I'm not going to look back to yesterday. If I do I might be forced to strangle a clown."

Shima laughed, "Though spending the week together was fun, right Bon?"

Bon nodded, "We also learned a few things about each other."

"I almost didn't want it to end." I added.

Leo draped his arms across the seat beside me, "So what was the deal with Neigauz?"

My smile faded, "He attacked Yukio last night, really intent on killing him. Once me and Rin came along we destroyed one of his summons and he attacked us."

Bon's eyes grew, "What was he doing back there? I thought the exam ended?"

I shrugged.

"Well are you alright?" He added.

I smiled, "Yeah Shiemi was there. She helped us heal."

Bon gave me a hug, "Thank God."

I blushed at the sudden act. "B-bon?" I stuttered. He let go and pushed me away a bit. His face was a deep cherry red.

"I was worried we might've lost a great strategist." He said quickly.

Shima giggled and Konekomaru smiled. Leo started gossiping with Shima not too long after.

* * *

**AN: YAAY HAPPY ENDING! JUNE'S FOOLS! (what happened**

**But really no, it's not the ending. IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN~~!**

**That was a lie as well the beginning is chapter one. If you're this far and haven't read anything of the story, please start from the beginning like a normal person. The story's just not right if you read it from the end.**

**Anyway an explanation on Utsukushi's ability to control her flames so well will be given later. So sit down, shut up, and read... Please.**

**Cause please makes everything better.**

**Anyways, R and R.**

**Tata for now 3**


	10. Utsukushi, the Artistic Exorcist?

Leo and I sat sitting back to back in front of a fan in his room. I whined whenever it faced away from me.

"Too…Hot…Must have…Cookies and cream ice cream!" I whined.

"Need… Pool…Dying." Leo added.

"I got the stuff! God you guys look like you're dying!" Shima said as Bon and Konekomaru trailed behind him.

"No wonder, it's like a sauna in here!" Bon added.

"Don't care. Gimme!" I ordered.

Shima sighed, "Fine, no thanks I guess." He handed me a pint-sized tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Thank you, oh god, Shima I think I might love you if I survive this summer!" I opened the container to find…

Soup.

I calmly closed the container and walked outside. I shut the door then began to scream and kick. Once I came back in they looked at me in shock before I dragged the fan over to my emo corner.

Konekomaru opened the container and sighed, "Shima I told you we should've gotten the frozen stuff last." Leo looked over his shoulder at the soup then joined me in the emo corner.

"Nee-san, I'm going out for a bit, oh hello, Suguro, Shima, Miwa." Yukio said as he passed by the door. "Don't just sit there whining, get out and do something."

I groaned and fell backwards, still holding my legs, "But it's sooo hot~"

"Nee-san, if you spent some time outside you'll find it's actually not as hot. Plus I bet you've been dying to draw something."

"Yes, mother." He sighed as he walked away.

"I heard of this arcade downtown. It's supposed to be huge, and," Shima got up to my ear and whispered, "air-conditioned."

I smiled and pulled the four boys into a hug, "What are we waiting for!" I said as I ran us down the hallway.

"Wait! Kushi-chan! We have no money!" Leo reminded me. I stopped and stared at my door.

"Leo, grab your guitar, you guys wait here." Leo did as told.

I walked into my room and smirked as I saw my old mic and headphones. I pulled them on and slipped into a black dress shirt, a loose blue tie, and a dark blue skirt. I also had on black stockings and white ballet flats. I put on blue shades and smirked.

As I walked out of my room I felt them staring. "We're going to fix the 'no money' problem. If you want to join us, you're welcome."

"So, Leo-kun here plays guitar, what do you do?" Shima asked.

"I sing, I dance, I can play guitar, clarinet, and most of the common instruments known to man, along with a few uncommon ones. I draw, paint, and write. That's pretty much it though. You?"

They just looked at me. Bon spoke first, "I learned how to play drums when I was little."

"I learned violin in middle school." Konekomaru added.

"Same here."

"Come on then, I've got a couple in another room." I ran down the stairs into the closest room. I stood in the middle of the room.

They stared in wonder at my collection. "Who there has to be at least-" Koneko-chan started.

"64 instruments. Most were hand-me downs my teachers got me some I bought on my own. Some of them were in perfect condition, others had to be fixed by hand. I did that myself." I said proudly. "Though this mic and head phone set is something the old man got me when I turned 14. After that, I practiced my singing in the monastery. So pick an instrument and lefts get going!"

* * *

We set up a 'stage' of sorts in an empty area in town square.

"So what song should we do first?" Leo asked me.

I looked in his music sheets. "American or Japanese guys. Your pick." I said as I passed them the sheets.

"Japanese." Bon replied. "How about Sakura Addiction? Splay's been pretty popular with that song around here."

"Sure." I got the appropriate music sheets and handed them to the others.

I cleared my throat and began:

"The sakura blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there's nothing  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you

That child who slips through the gates as usual  
Grabs ahold of something each day with shining eyes

For me, I repeat nothingness every day  
And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flower would blossom

The sakura blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there's nothing  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you

I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart  
You're searching for the spring's escape route, saying that this will do, aren't you?

The ball I lost and gave up on  
It was you who found it for me

The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind  
Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you

I have come to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you!"

As I finished the song people began gathering around us.

They clapped and threw money into Leo's guitar case.

One guy in the crowd chanted, "More!"

I looked at Leo, "I Dare You, Shinedown." He smiled at me and handed out the music sheets to Bon, Koneko-chan, and Shima.

I took a deep breath:

Hello, let me introduce you to  
The characters in the show  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide, which voice in your head you can keep alive

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me on canvas so I become  
What you could never be

I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Hello, are you still chasing  
The memories in shadows  
Some stay young, some grow old  
Come alive, there are thoughts unclear  
You can never hide

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me your canvas so I become  
What you could never be

I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Hello  
Hello  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
Hello  
Hello  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

As the song ended I saw a lot of people actually in tears. I wondered why but was stopped short by Konekomaru.

"That was amazing Okumura-chan! It's almost like the song was made by you the way you sang!" he praised me.

I blushed, "N-no, I always liked this song so I can just put it to heart."

"Hey guys we got enough for lunch and about 3 hours in the arcade." Shima pointed out.

"R-really? I thought It would take a few more songs though!" I said.

"Come on lets go!" Leo said happily.

He began dragging me away.

"Wait, we gotta put the stuff back!" Bon said placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Fine." Leo pouted.

* * *

"So how much did we make?" I asked Shima back at the dorms.

"106,789. Isn't it awesome!" the pinkette said excitably.

"Isn't what awesome, Shima-san?" A voice from behind us said. We all whipped around to see Yukio and Rin. Rin had a black cat on his shoulder.

"Yukio! We preformed in town and made 109,789 yen! With only two songs!" I exclaimed. I looked at the cat, "Oh, who's that?"

"_I'm Rin's familiar, Kuro!"_ the cat said with pride.

"He's my new familiar, Kuro." Rin said with equal pride.

"Isn't that one of the guardian familiars of the city?" Koneko-chan said adjusting his glasses.

"Yep, one of the guards let it slip that the old man passed away. Kuro here got sad and went on a rampage. I calmed him down with some of his catnip wine though!"

I covered my nose, "That explains the alcohol scent."

"The old man? I thought Kuro was the last Paladin's familiar. You know the one, Fujimoto Shiro?" Shima asked confusedly.

Rin just stared at Shima, "Yeah, that's him."

"Shiro was our adopted father, Shima-san." Yukio said.

Konekomaru, Shima, and Leo just stared in shock. "Your dad was the last Paladin?" Leo breathed.

"Yeah, though he never told me or Rin." I pouted.

"Bon, are you getting this?"

Bon looked at his friends, "I already knew, Kushi told me back during the first week." They just looked at him in shock.

"Come on guys the arcade is gonna close if you just sit their with your jaws wide open. Yukio, Rin do you want to join?"

"Sure-!" Rin started. He was then pulled back by Yukio. "You seem to forget, Nii-san, you have homework."

"What about them?" He cried.

"I finish it in class," Bon and I said.

"We had it done in a few seconds with Bon's help!" Shima said holding Koneko-chan.

"Don't worry, Rin-nii, we'll go again some time!" I waved them away.

We ended up spending the rest day in the arcade, only breaking for lunch. Ever so often we'd share tales from home. Most of mine involved Rin or Yukio in some way. Leo's mentioned his parents and older sister. Bon, Koneko-chan, and Shima told us about stories they did pranks on some of the other kids. We laughed and just had a good time.

The next day though we started our so called, 'missions'.

* * *

**AN: I thought this was a pretty good chapter.**

**The reason Utsukushi has some control of her flames is because of her artistic imagination and the fact hers are weaker then Rin's. That will piss her off later, badly. She can also allow her flames to enhance muscles to where they don't take damage as easy that's why the flames reached to her knees when she glides.**

**Next chapter is where Amaimon comes in. I really like Amaimon, but I had to make him off to be a douche for the story, plus that's his normal self so can't really do much about that *shrugs*.**

**I might take a break from uploading and add to the story despite the fact most of it is already written, but I just need to make sure I finish it before my mind is pointed to something like Danny Phantom or Ben Ten. The shows have caught my interest for awhile and I'm dying to write something.**

**My other stories have been put off for awhile as well. It bothers me that I can't really even finish one story**

**Anyway R and R.**

**Tata for now 3**


	11. Amaimon in Mephy Land!

The next day though we started our so called, 'missions'.

"So how'd you guys do for your first mission?" Konekomaru asked.

"Meh." Shima replied.

"I had to clean out the leaper's cage." Koneko-chan added.

Bon put in, "I had to take a sample of Bariyoshi to Tamagawa."

"I had to carry supplies to Yamaoku." Shima added.

"I cleaned out our classrooms." Leo replied. He looked at me, "What about you, Utsu-chan?"

I scoffed, "I became Mephisto's errand girl. That man is not just a clown, he is a goddamn OTAKU."

"We've only just become Exwires. It can't be helped that we're stuck with these kind of missions." Koneko-chan stated.

"They weren't missions they were just odd jobs!" Bon argued.

"I'm a step ahead~" Rin bragged.

"Whatever, Rin just cause you got Kuro is because of the catnip wine, not head butting him." I said.

"Hey!"

"Yukio told me, you walked up to him, and head-butted him." I added as an 'obviously'.

"Still I can't believe those guys became Exwires." Bon complained as he leaned his head back onto my legs.

"Well maybe they're putting in the effort when we aren't watching." Shima reasoned.

"WHAT? What do you mean 'when we ain't watching' they should be doing it right in front of us!" Bon shouted to Shima. Shima backed off with that.

"Forget about that, aren't Shiemi and Izumo late?" Rin said.

"We're sorry!" we all turned to see Shiemi running towards us. She had on the school uniform. "We got delayed!" While the boys obsessed over Shiemi I saw that Kamiki looked even less pleased then usual. I walked over to her and nudged her side.

"What part of you died this time, 'Miki?" I asked.

"I don't see why I had to help with her uniform, Paku had it under control." She said before walking away.

I saw the boys oogling Shiemi and honestly got jealous when Bon praised her. I saw Yukio smack Rin with a folder and thought of doing the same to Bon, but went against it as Yukio called off pairs.

"Miwa and Takara. Okumura Utsukushi and Leo. Yamada and Suguro." I saw Bon groan and smiled a little, "Okumura Rin and Moriyama. And Kamiki and Shima. This time we're at True Cross's amusement park. Nicknamed: 'Mephy Land' and in order to deal with the witness and damage reports of a ghost inside here. All the Exwires have been recruited to help find it."

The other teacher spoke, "Can anyone tell me the definition of Ghost. Kamiki-kun!"

"Ghosts are demons who possess material objects from human and animal corpses and turns them to vapor. Naturally their characters are influenced by the feelings it had while still alive."

"This ghost isn't the type to be tied down to one location, and has been witnessed all over the park. It has the appearance of a small little boy. At the moment the extent of damage is yanking people's arms or legs. However, if we leave it unattended, there is a chance it may become evil and dangerous. Once you've divided into your pairs I want you to scatter until nightfall and try to find it. If you do find it, call either mine or Tsubaki-sensei's mobile phone immediately. Raise your hand if you have a question."

Kamiki's hand shot up, "Does it have any other aspects of it's physical appearance?"

Yukio shook his head, "There's no need for any further explanation because you'll understand as soon as you find it… Well then if there are no other questions, you're all dismissed!"

Leo and I looked around and counted how many times we could see some form of Mephisto.

We got to around 34 before we lost count. I looked under stalls and tables while Leo looked over the stalls and at the tracks.

"How are we going to find something that's a vapor?" Leo wondered.

I held my finger up to my mouth, "I don't know, maybe it's not see through like water vapor?"

* * *

I turned to see Rin resting at a statue and holding his cell, 'He must've found it.' I saw a man with ragged oddly matched clothes and a single green spike on the top of his head.

He was reaching for Kurikara "R-rin!" I shouted leaving Leo in the hall of mirrors.

I focused my flames to my feet and glided, only to plant my feet in the place he once stood. He looked like an insomniac and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Holy crap? Who the hell are you?" Rin shouted.

"Who? Oh yes, I'm Amaimon, The Earth King. Something akin to your older brother. Nice to meet you, Utsukushi and Rin. This is the Koumaken, I wonder if you know what kind of device this is?"

Amaimon pulled Kurikara out of it's sheathe and Rin burst out in blue flame. "Stop that!" Rin roared.

"I see. Part of the blade appears to be a small entrance to Gehenna. Does the sheathe serve the purpose as the gateway? As for you, your "power" may be from Gehenna, but your "body" exists in Assiah. If I sheathe the blade, the door closes, but if I yank it out the door opens… So that's how it works?"

He looked over at me, "And you. Hmm? I wonder. What activates your power?"

I concentrated on my voice coming back and not burning this guy to death. "Shut it!" I roared. A blue flame flew out of my mouth aimed at the bastard. I quickly covered my mouth in shock.

"Gimme!" Rin shouted as he hit the Mephisto statue's neck.

"What's your real objective?" Rin shouted.

"Objective? I had time to spare so I came here to play."

"Play?" I questioned.

"I studied up on Japanese games." He started clapping his hands. "Here Mr. Oni! Towards the clapping sound!" he shouted out childishly.

"Don't underestimate me!" Rin growled.

I jumped up behind Amaimon and said, "Tag, you're it."

He jumped and Rin ended up punching me and I kicked him.

"Here, Mr. Oni!" He shouted again up higher on the tracks already. We picked ourselves up and jumped toward him again. "Towards the clapping sound." He flicked Rin in the face and sent him flying down wards. He touched my forehead and dissipated my flame. I was then flicked away.

"AHHHHH!" I felt someone catch me, I opened an eye, "Y-yamada?" I saw him smirk then left me on one of the park benches before running away. I saw Bon staring at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? Did the ghost do that to you?" He asked.

My vision was a little fuzzy, but I shook my head, only to make it hurt worse. "It wasn't the ghost…"

"Where's Leo?"

"I thought I saw the ghost so I chased after it and left him in the hall of mirrors." I held my head. "Gods that thing packed a punch." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." There was a loud noise and I looked to see just how far I flew. "Oh god, that's how far I went? I said weakly.

"Kushi, what made you go flying like that?"

"I… didn't see it." I remembered. 'He had Kurikara'

I stood up suddenly and then felt dizzy only to fall back down. "Ryuji-kun, I feel dizzy." I said absent mindedly. I saw his face turn red but he handed me a snack bar.

"Here, must be some sort of sickness, that'll make you feel better." I nibbled at the bar and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." He looked away and placed a hand on my head.

"I wonder if anyone found the ghost yet."

"I saw Rin calling sensei, maybe they found it but it got away and Shiemi chased it." I nibbled on the snack bar again.

"Maybe."

Another explosion made me wake from my dream-like state. I hopped up and ran towards it without a second thought.

"Wait-" Bon tried to get me to stop, to no avail.

I ran faster and faster the more I felt like letting go, drowning in my own consciousness. I wouldn't allow it though.

I began to glide towards Rin's distinct scent and the sound of things breaking. I put out my flame when I saw Shiemi and the ghost.

"Shiemi," I panted out of exhaustion, "Where's… Rin?"

"I don't-. Ah there!" I saw Rin curled into a ball next to Yamada.

"R-rin-nii?" I crouched down, "Are you-." I was cut off by him sobbing and hugging me.

"I did it again! Just like one the first day of school!" he sobbed loudly. I patted his head and tried to make him feel safe. The others all arrived and saw us.

"Nii-san! What happened?" Yukio questioned.

Rin realized what he was doing and wiped his tears, "N-nothing. Ah what about the kid Shiemi?"

"He disappeared, and he said 'thank you, Onee-san'" she smiled sadly at mine and Rin's wounds.

"Oi, Utsukushi! What's the big deal of running off?" Bon fumed.

I looked at Rin. "Are you Ok?" I asked. He gave me his signature grin and nodded.

"Yer slow Yukio." Yamada said.

"Ya-yamada-san?" Konekomaru questioned.

"No… Kirigakure Shura-nee?" I said.

She peeled off the hoodie and pulled off the bandages underneath. "You got it, kid!" She said to me.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I get really impatient it's only been about 2 days since I last updated *shrugs* but I also got further in the story-line so I forgive myself.**

**I really had fun with this chapter, oh and I gave Amaimon a new power, but it only works for certain things, weak energies and such. Will be explained after the forest disaster. And having Bon take care of Utsukushi after being flicked like a bug was fun.**

**Anyway R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	12. To Die of Old Age at 20

"Ya-yamada-san?" Konekomaru questioned.

"No… Kirigakure Shura-nee?" I said.

She peeled off the hoodie and pulled off the bandages underneath. "You got it, kid!" She said to me.

"N-nee?," Shiemi sounded shocked.

"It's just a nickname we aren't secretly quadruplets." Yukio added.

"Yep, Kirigakure Shura, upper first class exorcist inspector." She pulled out some ID and a badge, "My license and my badge."

Tsubaki-sensei looked at it. "Well that proves it. I'm middle first class exorcist, Tsubaki Kaori."

"Ah it's fine! Anyhow, I'll be taking this guy to the Japanese Branch headquarters." Me and Rin jumped a bit at that. "After that I'll be speaking to the Branch manager Mephisto. All other exorcists will return to their dormetories."

"Oi, Shura, whatever you need Rin for, I'm needed too!" I shouted surprising everyone around me.

Shura flicked my forehead, "For someone like you to be flicked like a little flea by Amaimon, you aren't needed."

I growled lowly as she ran off with Rin.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"Why does she need Rin to go to the Headquarters?" Konekomaru asked.

My eyes widened and I got up to run after them but Tsubaki-sensei held me back. "LET ME GO! WHO KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO HIM." My screams were incoherent to everyone but Tsubaki-sensei.

"Okumura-kun can take care of himself just fine." He tried to assure me.

He let me go once I stopped struggling. I dropped down and The others rushed to me.

I instantly hugged Shiemi and cried into her shoulder.

* * *

Once I got back to the dorms, I looked in Rin's room and saw a lump in his bed. I walked over and pulled the covers away to find him sleeping. I sighed, 'people need to tell me these things, otherwise I'm going to die of old age at 20.' I slipped into my own bed fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I about burnt Rin's desk with glares. Leo didn't notice because of the amount of studying he was doing for the end of term exam that was coming up. Mephisto already said that he'll still attend cram school if he gets kicked out, but he'd have to pay to be able to get into the normal school.

Bon noticed my glares and turned to me. "Hey are you alright?"

I nodded and looked away.

Then Shura came in wearing the usual bikini top and skinny jeans with the exorcist jacket open and flowing.

She announced she'll be filling in for Neigauz-sensei.

I raised my hand, "Are those tattoos on your chest and stomach magic circles?"

"Yes actually they are for storage more or less."

"Sensei, why have you taken an interest in us students? Where is our former magic circles teacher Neigauz-sensei?"

"Those are adult matters, kids such as yourself shouldn't worry." She shrugged off Bon's question. I just began to focus on a coal tar in front of me. I looked over to Leo, he had a dark aura of depression and hung his head over his books. I ignored Rin as he walked in.

"Yo, Leo, coal tars attract to dark auras. You have a pretty dark one right now. Chill out, I always went by 'if you stress out to much a coal tar will lodge itself in your brain and make you forget everything'. Calm down and we'll get you a charm to keep them away." I said squishing one between my fingers.

He stared at me, "That doesn't help." He said as a matter of fact.

I blew away a couple more and they flew onto Bon. He turned and saw Leo. He grimaced. "What's with him?"

"Pre test stress. He's got quite the colony of coal tars doesn't he? What do you do for pre test stress?"

"I don't study." He added only to have Leo groan.

"Honestly I don't either, but he's freaking out. We have to do something or his head might blow up." I said almost boredly.

"Hey, your brother seems different, like his aura changed." Bon said.

I looked and saw, sure enough he reeked of other-worldly determination as he was told to read from the textbook.

"Umm~. 'Since ancient times Earth divination has been in do-doc."

"Documents." Shura corrected.

"I see no change."I said quickly.

"Same as always after all." Shima added.

"At all." Bon finished.


	13. Broken Arms and Old Times

"Ugly duckling!" A girl said as she pushed me in the sandbox. The other girls around her giggled. I had to go to a different school then Rin and Yukio so they weren't there to help.

My unruly black hair had twigs and sand in it. My legs were covered in band-aids. And at the moment my nose dripped blood.

"You're so stupid too! My mommy told me stupid people tend to be ugly people! She was right!"

I heard it all before. I noticed I fell into someone's sand castle (or mound). I turned away from them and tried to fix it.

"You know my older brother goes to the same school as yours. He told me the younger one was a weak little crybaby. And that the other was just an evil liitle-" I stopped her when I punched her face.

The others gasped at me.

"DON'T YOU INSULT MY BROTHERS! MAKE FUN OF ME ALL YOU WANT, JUST _**DON'T BRING THEM THE FUCK INTO THIS!"**_ I shouted. The others were cowering in fright while the girl I just hit was crying and shaking. I walked into the classroom to find the teacher.

"Sensei, I hit Kakagawa. May I call father?"

* * *

I opened my eyes then looked to see my hand up above my head. It was sore and I couldn't move my fingers.

"Looks like it's broken." I got up to tell Yukio. I walked in into his room to see him sitting on his bed.

"Yukio, I broke my hand." I said making him look at me in shock.

"H-how?"

"I must've been thrashing around in my sleep, I just woke up with it sore and swollen. I can't move my fingers either."

He sighed and held out his hand. I put my own on his and he felt around it. When I flinched in pain he sighed. "Yep that's broken. I don't see how you managed to do that, Nee-san."

I smirked, "I have many talents."

That caused him to smile a bit himself. He wrapped the hand tightly with bandages. "If you don't move it too much you'll be fine."

"Thanks Yukio."

* * *

Leo was shaking horribly and I tried to calm him down. "I'm sure you did fine Leo. If not, well, we could always perform with the others again to raise the money." I said reassuringly.

He smiled a bit and looked at my hand. "What happened? Try waking up Yukio?"

I chuckled, "No I was thrashing about in my sleep and hit the headboard."

He looked at me in wonder, "Bad dream?"

"No, I don't have bad dreams. Just… memories." I said in a dream-like state. He stared at me then pointed over to Bon and the others from cram school.

"We should catch up to them." He said with a soft smile.

We ran down the stairs and I hopped onto Bon's back. "Yo Bon!" I smiled as he just carried me and chuckled. Shima and Koneko-chan began whispering with Leo. I leaned my head back, "What 'cha whispering for?" I asked.

Shima and Leo smirked, "Nothing." I swear Leo is just like a slightly taller and brown haired Shima sometimes.

Yukio smiled at us, "Everyone is going to have a fun summer break from today right! However, all the Exwires will now be participating in a 'forest training camp'. You shall all do combat training in the 'academy forest section' for three days. Kirigakure-sensei and I will be leading the summer camp." Yukio said motioning to Shura.

She opened and closed her palm as a greeting, "Yoo-hoo!"

"The focus of the first half of the training camp will be strength training. The second will be a series of tests to see if you are ready to participate in real missions. This forest training camp will also serve as a test. So let's brace ourselves and go."

"Alright!" we all said.

* * *

"I don't feel like an exorcist." Bon complained, "I feel like on of those marching soldiers."

"It's so hot and my bags are heavy." Shima whined.

"I'm exhausted." Koneko-chan panted.

"There's so many mosquitoes here." Izumo stated.

"Rin look a waterfall!" I shouted excitedly.

"COOL!" we instantly ran ahead and found it. "I wonder if it's ok to drink from?" Rin wondered.

"I wouldn't, these are obviously the lower levels of the city." I said scoldingly.

"Why are they so energetic?" Bon asked.

"For whatever reason Okumuras seem to be full of energy. I mean Okumura-sensei doesn't look tired either." Shima reasoned.

* * *

"We'll set up tents here. While in the day this forest seems to be calm, at night it is a nest of lower-class demons. We'll need to finish setting up camp before dusk. Boys will be setting up fire and tents with me. The girls will be preparing the protective circle around the tents and dinner. With Kirigakure –san."

I watched as the boys set up the tents and Rin messed one up by hitting it. I laughed as he was getting yelled at.

"Oi, Utsukushi-chan, wanna go hunt for dinner?" Shura asked me. "Not that you aren't a great artist or anything, but you get distracted easily and." She pointed at my feet I had smeared the drawing.

"Ah, sorry. I'll go hunt." I rushed to my bag and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows.

I trekked around the forest but no matter where I went, there were no animals. It became dawn and I heard a growl from behind me. I didn't look behind me and just ran towards camp. I broke through the trees and saw Rin cooking for us.

"Ah good you came back alive." Shura said.

"What do you mean? I never saw one animal and now you're cooking." I complained.

They all just looked at me. "Shura-san, surely you didn't…" he sighed, "She did the same thing to me when I had to do this. There are only animals much further down the way. Even then it's illegal to hunt."

I stared at Shura in disbelief, then threw my bow and arrows down before sitting next to Bon and scarfing my face with the curry Rin made.

"You do know that's not good for the shape of the bow right?" Shura added.

"Shut up and eat." I said angrily.

She just giggled then burst out in laughter. "Ha! It's nice to see you when you didn't have a pole stuck up yer ass!" she shouted. That caused me to choke.

"What the hell do you mean?" I shouted back.

"Yer so much more laid back! When I first met you, you wouldn't speak unless spoken to, you sat up straight and would sit up properly to eat and everything! God it's nice to see Shiro's 'lovely little girl' so relaxed." She mused.

I blushed and looked away, "Don't call me that."

"Aw I miss the old times." Rin cut in. "Like the thing with the frogs, that was hilarious. Remember Utsu-chan? We put frogs in the old man's bath tub. The punishment was worth it!" He laughed.

"Really? You put frogs in his bath tub?" Bon asked me.

"The day before we went into preschool too." I smiled. "Want me to tell them about it?"

Rin's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Don't you dare!"

Yukio just smiled, "I'd love to hear it." Leo said with a smirk. The others nodded.

"Well, we had just got the uniforms for our classes. Mine was a dress. At the time I'd rather run around naked then in a dress or skirt." Shura and Shima laughed, "But Yukio and Rin had shorts and T-shirts. So while Rin was in the bath getting ready to leave, I stole his uniform and replaced it with my own. He was horrified and chased me around the house trying to get it back. Father got a few good pictures of it. In one of them he finally caught me and we were pulling on each other's hair and everything." Everyone laughed.

Rin smirked, "I remember when we were three and Yukio was the only one that wanted to wear clothes. Right out of the bath and we darted out with towels trailing behind us as capes."

"You almost made it out the door." I said smirking.

Yukio laughed, "I remember having to chase both of you along with the other monks. Father finally caught both of you and you looked so angry."

The three of us held a look of content on our face.

"… This is nice." I finally said, "I've never had a moment like this really."

Bon put his arm around me, "Well then we'll have to do this more often."

"Yeah!" Rin shouted. "More curry anyone?"

We all cheered happily.

* * *

**AN: I feel like the frog bit was a bit weak so I threw in naked 3 year-olds as a bonus. :3**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	14. Mermaids, Unicorns, Dragons, and Mothra

"Now that concludes dinner and I'll be explaining the content of our training camp."

"In other word: A test of courage, a test of courage!" Shura said with a can of beer in her hand.

"Um isn't she underage? She said she was eighteen." Bon said.

"What are you talking about she's already twenty-si-" Yukio was cut off by the beer can hitting him in the face.

"Whoops my hand slipped."

I felt an angry presence from Yukio, "It's time to work, dammit."

Everyone went silent. "Did Yukio just-?" I looked over to Rin and he nodded in panic. "It's the end of the world."

"Well, now I'll run through the plan. To begin everyone must leave this base and scatter in different directions. Somewhere in this forest is a lantern which you must light before you can return. For the next three days of training camp, only those who can light the lanterns and return safely will have the right to participate in actual combat missions. However, there are only three lanterns available." This got the competitiveness of the group riled up, "The only information I can give you is this; the lanterns are all located 50 meters away from the base. To put it simply, there are only three positions available to be qualified for actual combat missions."

"But that means-!"

Izumo was cut off by Yukio, "Moving on, I'll brief you on the contents of the shoulder bag I handed out earlier. There's enough food and water to last three days. As well as a sleeping bag, towels, tissues and daily necessities as well. A compass, a torch for night use, demon repelling fireworks and other various things. As I said earlier this place becomes a nest for lower-level demons. Considering your level of strength at the moment," He turned to look back at us, "Most of you will just barely make it through. If you feel like you are in too much danger, please use the demon repelling firework and either me or Kirigakure-sensei will come to collect you."

"You only gave us one match though?" Konekomaru said shakily.

"If you use it on the firework, you can't use it on the lantern. Please think carefully before using it. Furthermore the lantern has been specially made so that we'll know as soon as it's been lit. If you only light it as you approach the base, you'll be disqualified. If the flame goes out on your way back, you'll be disqualified. And of course the firework, if you use it, you will be disqualified. To think carefully about your strengths and use them to their fullest, is the quickest way to win. Now, everyone prepare yourselves!"

"Haha lighting a lantern and bringing it back seems easy!" Leo boasted.

"Knowing Mephisto though he's found some way to make it hard." I replied, "Be prepared for anything. Doesn't matter if you're kidnapped by dragons or run over by unicorns, expect it!" I said in all seriousness.

"Run over by unicorns doesn't sound so bad." Shima said.

"You do know unicorns are real right?" I said with a smirk.

"Really? Do they look the way everyone says they do?" Konekomaru asked.

"No, it's kinda like how mermaids were mistaken for manatees, unicorns are mistaken for rhinos." I said.

Shima paled, "I'll take the dragon. Bon and you can handle the 'unicorns'." He said.

"In Chinese mythology, dragons lived in the sea, they actually called seahorses 'dragons'."

Shima gave me a thumbs up, "Alright!"

* * *

We all stood in our assigned places and faced the forest

"Ready, set-" Yukio fired his gun and we all ran into the forest. I ran until I reached a tree. I pulled out my torch and pushed the switch. It was bright and drew lots of moths.

'_There are only animals much further down the way. Even then it's illegal to hunt them.'_

I quickly turned it off and heard a girl scream. "SHIEMI!" I ran towards the origin of the scream and ran into Bon. We saw a large blue light and I realized just realized I won't be able to glide or use my flame.

Rin stood over Shiemi protectively.

"W-what was that just now?" Bon asked.

Rin looked over at us, "Suguro."

"Is Shiemi alright?" I cut in.

"Her heads bleeding just a little, it should be fine." Rin's eyes never left Bon's.

"Turn the light off. It attracts them." I said quickly.

"So anyway, what was that blue light just now? Cause it was so dark and the light shined so suddenly, I was practically blinded. I couldn't see it."

"I-I couldn't see it either." He stuttered. Bon looked at me and I just shook my head. "So anyway what did you come here for?"

"I-I came to help."

"Didn't you say you weren't going to help anyone?" I added.

"Who could ignore a scream like that? She sounded like she was going to die!" He argued.

"Since she seems to be fine, I'll take her back to the base. Leave it to me! I'll just retrace my steps." He gave his signature grin.

"Geez, Nii-san did you smile and scare them away?" I joked while shielding my eyes playfully.

"Ugh, Nii-. NII-CHAN!" Shiemi shot up and looked at her paper. It was tore up and she was crying.

"You can summon the same familiar if you have the magic circle. Where's your stock?" Bon asked.

"I-I'm missing some of my stuff, maybe it fell out when I was attacked?"

My eyes widened, "By those moths?"

"I turned around and blacked out but I thought I saw a giant moth."

'so it's not just 'lower-class demons like Yukio said'

A moth floated over to Rin and a light shone from the bushes. "Get down!" Rin shouted.

Bon threw himself in front of me and Shiemi. Shima came flying out of the bushes and tried to hit Rin, but it was blocked by a wooden sword.

"Shima! Turn your light off!" Shima had his torch in his mouth and looked surprised to see us.

"Bon? Huh, What's everyone doing here?" he said in surprise.

"Same goes for you!"

I sighed and whispered, "Knuckle head."

"I got swarmed by moths and lost it." He said in slight fear.

"Oh yeah, you always hated bugs."

Bon and Shima got a text soon after. "It's from Konekomaru, he's found a lantern, but he needs help." Bon said out loud.

I shrugged, "I'm willing,"

* * *

**AN: YAY MOTHRA, all we need now is godzilla and we got our selves a Japanese monster movie. SWEET!**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	15. Shima REALLY hates bugs

As we arrived I saw Leo and Konekomaru standing next to 'it' and my jaw dropped.

"ONLY THREE PEOPLE QUALIFY MY ASS! HE SAID THERE WERE THREE POSITIONS NEVER HOW MANY PEOPLE COULD FIT INTO EACH POSITION!" I kicked the large stone lantern and almost broke my foot.

"Hey hey Kushi-chan, Isn't just your hand enough?" Leo said as I danced around on one foot.

"I've already got a plan for the seven of us to carry it."

* * *

We loaded the Peg lentern onto a nearby cart and me and Shiemi stood next to it while it had a special seal on it. Konekomaru and Shima stood at the sides while Bon took the back and Leo stood in front of the cart. Rin was going to be the horsepower because of my broken hand, so I had to help Shiemi in the 'feeding' area.

Shima, Konekomaru and Leo were to be guards. They were to protect us from the chuchi moths once the fire was lit then feed them to the fire. Bon would chant a mantra to help with the seal on it.

As Shiemi started we threw the already dead moths into the fire. We came across a bridge, when a firework shot into the air.

"I wonder who gave up?" Shima wondered. Rin stopped the cart.

"That's more of a ladder then a bridge! The cart won't be able to cross!"

We all heard Shima scream and we looked below the bridge. "TH-THERE'S WO-WORMS!" he said in horror. "That's it no more, I've wet myself" he said.

"Don't you feel better now?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you don't get it, you lose everything once you wet yourself." Konekomaru said.

Bon was still chanting but ended up stabbing into the bugs. "That's Sanskrit for Khan there must be something sealed here as well. Watch out for the talisman ropes. How are we going to get the peg lantern across?" Konekomaru wondered.

Bon continued chanting but wrote down something, 'I've thought of something. We'll make it go over by itself.'

"How?" I asked as Shiemi rushed around grabbing twigs and throwing them in to the fire.

'I'll draw it.'

I looked at his drawing and interpreted it. "Konekomaru, you'll go across by the bridge and Rin will carry the cart through the swamp since it's fairly shallow. Konekomaru will be on the other side with a seal. Leo will stay on the side with the peg lantern. Shima and Bon will carry me and Shiemi piggy-back through the bug swamp. Once the signal is given Leo will remove the talisman and it will follow us through the bug swamp. Once we reach the other side Konekomaru will seal it again."

"Whoa cool drawings!" Rin exclaimed

"Ha you mean I'm gonna be wading though a swamp full of bugs? Although my head will be in between Moriyama's thighs?... Oujou Shimasu." he was grinning and crying all at the same time.

"But Shima it's a great way to rid yourself of evil desires!" Bon wrote 'you're stubborn'.

"I'll do it." Rin finally said.

* * *

We got as far as the 'it needs to chases us bit and once Bon stood up I hold his head gently. I felt a blush creep across my face as I felt his own face heat up.

Bon patted my knee to let me know to give the signal. "Now Leo!"

Leo yanked the talisman off and Bon took off running alongside Rin. I squealed when I saw it get closer and closer.

"Just a little farther." I heard Bon say.

Once we reached the side Bon threw me and I ran up the cart and over the side just as Konekomaru sealed it again. Bon climbed over the side drenched in sweat. Shima held out his staff for Rin to grab.

"COME ON RIN GRAB IT." Shima shook. Rin just laughed and jumped up on his own. His stupid sword broke the talisman rope.

We all watched as a giant moth came out from the swamp. I thought 'Shima's going to faint any minute.'

It grabbed Rin and held his arms. "Go on! I'll catch up." He said as it wraped tentacles around his arms.

"You're doing it again." Bon fumed.

"M-my bad." Rin said.

"Of course we're going to help you man that's what friends are for!" Leo shouted.

I sighed and pulled out Akuma Suraisa. "I'll take this." I brought out the blades on it and seethed. They shouldn't know about us but, in situations like this. I kind of wish they did.

I sliced the tentacles and Rin fell. I only just made it angrier. It grabbed my foot and pulled me up. I was hanging upside down and, because the stupid clown didn't let me have the boy's uniform, was holding my skirt in place.

I heard Bon sigh as he took Shima's staff and a talisman only to throw it in the thing's face.

"Whoa cool!" Rin said as Bon caught me only to throw me onto the cart with Shiemi. Rin took the cart again and Bon shouted, "_**HAUL ASS!**_"

Rin ran as fast as he could with Bon and the others trailing behind.


	16. Before they lose it all

As we reached base I was focusing on the pain in my hand from swinging Akuma Suraisa around like that.

Once we stopped I climbed out of the cart and went straight to Yukio.

I was surprised to not find him.

"Is this everyone? Then who's firework was that?" Shura said.

Sure enough, everyone was there, even Takara.

I heard growling coming from above and saw Amaimon with a chained demon.

"Tada!" he said as he jumped in front of Rin. "Go Behemoth!" he ordered the demon.

Shura pulled out her sword and dropped some blood on the ground. Then a blast of energy felt almost like it would blow me away. I stayed put though and collapsed.

"Utsukushi!" Rin shouted, he ran towards me.

"I'm fine, where's the sword?"

"I have it." Shura answered. I nodded to her.

"Sorry Yukio, if what I think is going to happen you may need to replace my arm again." I said as I pulled out my scythe again. Everyone got into battle positions and waited for another attack.

"…Right now we're prepping for Amaimon's attacks."

"A-amai-"

I couldn't hear Shura over the sound of the bugs but When Izumo shouted. "Amaimon? Are you talking about one of the eight kings? Amaimon The Earth King, he's the demon we just saw?"

Shura grabbed a tank of holy water and splashed everyone but me and Rin and began chanting.

"Alright, Now that that's out of the way. Any damage you receive is gonna be minimized until the holy water dries." She said.

"Aren't you going to splash them?" Bon asked pointing to me and Rin.

"Uh well, you see they're allergic to holy water."

"I've never heard of that!" Bon fumed.

"Where's Yukio?" I asked.

"He would've gotten in the way so I sent him off somewhere."

"I can't contact him." Izumo cried.

"What's he planning Shura?" I asked as I stood next to Bon.

"Dunno." Was her stupid answer.

I growled lowly, "If he does get in here, I'll kick his ass then kick yours." I whispered.

"Hey, didn't Sensei mention him flicking you back at the amusement park?" Bon whispered to me.

My heart stopped, "Y-yeah."

"Maybe he's after you for some reason, I mean you don't normally run into one of the eight kings for nothing." He held my shoulders as I looked down, "We should hide you, maybe he'll go away."

"N-no no, it's, not just me," I took in a shaky breath. I looked in his eyes to see real worry, my heart beat thumped in my ears and I wrestled free of his grip. "I'm sorry, but no matter how much, I really want to tell you, I can't." I ran over to Shura.

"Alright Rin, tell her the plan, both of you will run, and don't look back." I snapped.

"I'm not running Shura!"

She looked back at me along with everyone else. "What was that?"

"I'm not running when you all need help. We've fought him before! He won't leave you alone if you are strong. That's the only reason he didn't fight me! Rin was the bigger catch at the moment so he got me out of the way. He'll either use you all as bait or just come after us!" I shouted. I panted, not used to yelling at people higher in rank then me.

I saw Shiemi walking out of the circle. "Sh-shiemi?" Everyone directed their attention to the edge of the circle.

Shura shouted at her to stop but she just kept going.

Amaimon jumped in front of her.

"You! What did you do to Moriyama?" Shura screeched.

"I had a female Chuchi lay eggs in her, though it took awhile of incubation before they parasitically took over her nervous system. Right now this girl will only obey my commands." He said.

"Don't touch her!" I growled at him.

He grabbed her and jumped off. Me and Rin rushed off into the forest after him. "Wait up Pointy head!" Rin shouted.

"Get back here with her you bastard!" I yelled.

The demon, Behemoth, ran at me and I just punched it in the face. "Shura hold that thing back! That guy is playing with fire, now I'm going to burn him!" She smiled and nodded as she passed Kurikara to Rin.

"You'll be needing that ya brats." We only nodded before continuing the chase.

* * *

**AN: Ok I'm being forced to upload all I have before the computer gets wiped. I will not be uploading for while once I have all of them up so that my comp can be wiped with out me panicking and strangling the perverted clown (Mephisto: Don't bring me into this)**

**Anyway R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	17. To Break Her

"You bastard," I growled as we finally caught him.

"What are you going to do to Shiemi?" Rin yelled.

"What should I do?... I know, I'll make her my bride." He said in his usual manner.

"What?" we shouted.

"Now that it's decided, time for the vows. Do you take me in sickness and in health, to love, to honor, and help? Do you swear to uphold this vow, till death do us part?" Shiemi nodded weakly. "Let's seal our vows with a kiss." He reached over with an open mouth and my rage reached it's limits, but it was held back when Rin hit him over the head with his sheathed sword.

"DON'T SCREW AROUND!" he yelled as Amaimon flew back a few miles.

Amaimon came back and practically threw him into the ground. I stared at my brother's body in shock and terror. Then an undeniable rage came across me. I growled lowly but still wouldn't allow my flames to show.

Bon ran beside me and shot a firework at the pair. "BON DON'T" it was too late he fired it, and caught their attention.

"Oh, it seems your little sister doesn't feel like she's getting enough attention." Amaimon stared at me and I just glared at him, not moving, for fear I might lose it. "Come on you two, let loose. This is getting boring.

Bon fired another firework and Shima him and Konekomaru continued a barrage of them.

One slipped Koneko-chan's and hit Amaimon's spike. I was too focused on what just happened to move or speak. The smoke cleared and his hair had a poof on the top of the spike.

The comedy of it all helped calm me down, but when I saw him kick Shima. Break Konekomaru's arm with just a finger and punch Leo. Then he grabbed Bon and held him up in a threatening postion. "Don't. Laugh. At. Me." He said to him before.

I fell to the ground unable to breath, I felt a burning in my chest as Bon shouted at Rin. "Stop…" I whispered.

Amaimon tightened his grip and I suddenly found my self in front of Bon with my leg outstretched in a kick. Amaimon looked at me. I hadn't lost control, I was holding back too much though, if I didn't let lose some of it, I'll be the one to burn.

I dropped in front of Bon, "Get everyone back to the circle, NOW!"

"Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"She's not hurt, she's bottling up her flame, if she doesn't release it on something, she'll die." Amaimon said. I glared at him and ignored Bon's question of 'flames?'

"STOP!" Rin shouted and had his sword out. "You win, just don't hurt any of them any more." Rin held his hands on the hilt and the sheathe.

"Nii-san stop it's a trap!" Yukio yelled out running out from the bushes.

"Yukio, I'm sick of lying and playing dumb. I'm sure Ustukushi is as well." My eyes welled up with tears, in the pain in my chest but also that he was exposing us. I sighed then nodded.

I stood up then looked at Rin. "Do it, but if you dare lose control, I'll smack you around to bring you back." I smiled to him sadly.

Rin pulled the sword out and burst into blue flames. I let my demon form show but didn't explode as Rin did. I looked down to Bon, "This is what I wanted to tell you." He only looked at me in fear as tears streamed down my face.

Amaimon dropped Shiemi and I grabbed her and tossed her into the circle. The broccoli head was laughing in joy until I glided over and kicked him in the face.

He looked at me, "I don't want to face someone as weak as you." He grabbed me by my head and flung me against a tree. Yukio looked me over. But I was too caught up on that weak comment.

I growled and stood up, "Really? You threaten to kill us then toss me aside because I'm weak?"

"Nee-san, sit down." Angry tears streamed down my face as I looked at Yukio, "No, Yukio I'm not going to let you even try to patch me up!" He just walked up to me and hit the back of my neck. It only made me go limp not pass out.

"I'm going to patch you up then you are going to protect us as I patch everyone else up. Then you can go back to your self-loathing." He cracked my wrist back into place. I gasped in pain. "Now go." He pointed to a tent in the circle. He grabbed my arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

They all got out of the way as we walked past. Bon just stared at me in fear and pity. Leo was just clueless and had Izumo filling in. That had to be bad.

Shiemi was waking up finally and she took one look at me and grew worried. I smiled sadly at her, "I'm glad Amaimon didn't hurt you, Shiemi-chan." She tried to run over to me but Bon stopped her.

"Don't speak to her," he said coldly, "Demon." Hearing him call me that made me chuckle darkly.

"I'm only half." I said as a dark joke. Konekomaru and the others just looked in fear.

"A demon, is a demon." Bon stated as a matter of fact.

I felt a slight anger, but I ignored it. "So, if don't belong in Assiah, or Gehenna, where would you suggest I go?" I snapped.

Bon didn't reply but looked away. We all walked back into town and I got enough of my strength back to walk on my own. But Shura was forced to put me in handcuffs and had me walk in front of her and Yukio.

"I'm sorry." I said just loud enough for then to hear. As Shura forced me into the nearest door. "So, this is the Vatican?" I said in false impression.

I felt a tug in my stomach, and fell to the ground "Rin's lost it..."


	18. Arthur Augusto Angel, The Bastard

Shura looked at me.

"Lost what?"

"Control, I can feel it. Not that I'll be alive long enough to stop him. Much less punish him." I said before passing out.

* * *

"Um Yuki-chan, what's going on with Rin and Kushi-chan?" Shiemi asked Yukio as he lugged his sister onto his back.

Before he could explain he was faced with a blonde man, "That shade of blue, no matter how you look at it, isn't it just like _that_ night?" he interrupted.

"Who's that?" Izumo asked.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. I am Arthur Augusto Angel. An upper first class exorcist of the Vatican branch.

They mainly ignored his incessant bragging. "Shura what it the meaning of this?" he demanded. "It was your duty to investigate if the deceased Fujimoto Shiro was conspiring with the head of the Japanese Branch, Mephisto Pheles. Yet you haven't reported on the things they were keeping hidden, have you?"

"Cause you know, I wasn't the only spy dispatched. Am I right?" she replied.

"Well yes. But don't you also have another important mission?"

A loud Pop resounded in the room and woke up Utsukushi.

* * *

I saw Rin being held back by Mephisto and he was growling like crazy. I didn't focus on anything that was being said except, "If you were able to judge that it was something related to Satan immediate extermination was permitted. Shura doesn't that strike you as something being related to Satan?" I wriggled off Yukio's shoulder and ran to Rin.

"RIIIIIN!" I yelled angrily as I crashed heads with him. "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! WHAT WOULD FATHER THINK OF YOU?" I kicked him a couple times as he continued to growl. Mephisto grabbed my hair and pulled me away.

"I understand the feeling of wanting to punish him for losing himself but that is not the best thing to do right now." He threw me across the floor to Shura.

The guy in white looked at me, "Brother hm? So there were two monsters that you kept out of the Grigori's sight. Though that one seems to have weaker flames, it may even be worthy enough to call a half-demon."

I smiled as I sat up, and spat out a tooth, "I prefer to be known as such, sir."

He looked at Mephisto as he sheathed the sword, "Mephisto, so you finally show your tail. The Grigori informed me of your betrayal, this incident is all the crucial evidence I need."

Mephisto tipped his hat to cover his face, "I haven't shown my tail, you're being rude to a gentleman such as I."

The two men in white began muttering something I couldn't hear.

Next thing I know he's in front of Rin with a sword and a hand at his throat. "By order of True Cross academy's supreme advisor of Grigori, I will execute Satan's spawn.

My eyes widened. And I shot up only to be held back by Yukio.

"LET GO OF HIM! ONLY I GET TO BEAT UP MY BROTHER!" I focused my flame to my voice and roared, releasing a blue flame from my mouth at the man.

He disappeared and yanked me from my brother's arms. He held me completely still and had his sword to my throat.

"Such a weak demon, though it seems you would make **a lovely little girl.**" My eyes widened and I broke. Tears fell freely down my face.

"Why don't you kill me already?" I muttered, "You insulted the old man and threatened my brother already. Then you took something I held so close to my heart and covered it with your filth."

"What was that, demon?"

"IS IT YOUR POLICEY TO TAKE SOMEONE'S PRECIOUS MEMORIES AND COVER THEM IN YOUR FILTH?"I shouted for everyone to hear.

Shura attacked him then muttered an attack. Her demon sword grew to the snake lance she once told me about.

Though, as she attacked, "Angel" appeared behind her and held her at sword point. "Shura why are you protecting Satan's spawn? Have you gone over to Mephisto's side?"

"Not a chance in hell,"

"That reminds me. I'd heard you were asked by Fujimoto to teach this brat about his demon sword. Even though you furiously yelled, 'Don't joke around you bald idiot!' at him. Don't tell me… You intend to comply with the dying will of your dead teacher? For the man who was the most incompetent out of all who received the Paladin name?"

"Yer wrong, ya baldy! You'd never understand it in yer entire life, so just back the hell up!"

"But I'm not bald! What and interesting joke!" 'she's calling you old you idjit!' I thought. A buzzing seemed to come out of the device on his ear "However the Grigori's order is absolute, even for you!" more buzzing, "Yes." God why does he have a bee in his ear? "Understood. An order has come from the Grigori. It's been decided that I will now perform disciplinary action in interrogating Mephisto Pheles, the head of the Japanese branch. Naturally I will be taking both of Satan's spawn as material evidence."

I sweated, 'I'm material?' Angel picked me up and walked me over to Rin who he grabbed as well.

"Ho! I'm looking forward to it." Mephisto added as he poofed into different clothes.

"Shura, I'll also have you act as a witness. Bourguignon take the Exwires!"

"Um I'm the leader. I'm the one in charge of this pharmacy classes." Yukio added as they were pushed away.


	19. The Trial of Mephisto Pheles

Rin looked back and I followed his gaze, he was staring at Bon. "Is everyone safe?" he shouted. Bon's face grew angry.

"Why the hell are Satan's kids at this school!" he shouted back before he started a coughing fit.

Yukio took him away but he looked back and glared at me mainly. My heart broke and I fell limp ready and willing to be dragged away.

Rin wasn't done yet though. "Sh-shiemi, are you ok? What's wrong, are you hurt somewhere? Suguro overreacted a bit. As you can see we're not much different. Almost no difference between me and a regular human." I saw him grab his tail and stuff it in his pants. "I-I'm not being very persuasive…Am i?" he tried laughing to hide his pain.

"Why are you laughing, as if there's nothing strange about it?" Yukio came and took her away as well and Rin followed my example. "Shiemi." He muttered.

"Come here!" Rin was dragged but I willingly walked. "We'll go directly through the Opera courthouse's "Door of the Accused"," he pushed us in roughly and I stumbled a bit. I was blinded by the intense light of the room. And the white color, I've always hated white, so plain and characterless. I always preferred a nice purple or a navy blue to match my eyes. White rooms make me nervous because with my hair, I stand out like a sore thumb.

He kicked both me and Rin down, "Kneel there," I heard Rin scream in agony and quickly knew why when his sword went through my ankle. I joined in the symphony of anguish soon after. "It's to stop him from acting violent and to stop her from running. Besides it'll heal soon enough."

"God you're the same as always outside a saint inside a devil." 'damn straight Shura if I wasn't in this situation I'd argee. To think when I first saw him I thought he'd be nice.' I thought as my cries became gasps and groans.

"SILENCE, now bring to the stand the accused! The castigation and interrogation of the accused, The head of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross order, Mephisto Pheles is now Open Court. Myself, Timote Tiwowas, the Director and Enforcer of the knights of the True Cross Order and the Paladin, Arthur Augusto Angel a first class upper exorcist. As well as Grigori's Knights of the True Cross Supreme Advisors acting as overseers.

I'd like the court to look at an image of just what happened at the True Cross Academy campus. Sir Pheles, what is shown here…"

"Yes, no doubt it is one of the same demons before us."

"And this image?"

"Another one of the two, though much weaker flames, just as powerful."

"Then I ask you openly. Aren't those demons Satan's children?" I finally got used to the pain and looked up.

"That is correct, now is not the time for excuses." I groaned. "So he decides to start telling the truth here? Great." I muttered.

"In other words, 15 years ago, when Fujimoto claimed to have exorcised the child of Satan with Koumaken who lower second class exorcist Yuri Egin was pregnant with. Are you saying that report was false?"

"Yes, she gave birth to triplets, two male one female. One however did not inherit Satan's flames. The two who did are right here, the two oldest. Left alone they would've become demons. The source of the oldest child's power is his demon's heart which I had sealed away with Koumaken."

"And the girl?"

"The most she did was cough some flames at the time, she never did anything else. We assumed it was a phase. As it seems though, she herself has complete control of them. And they were secretly brought up by Fujimoto Shiro until they were ready to take control of their powers." My eyes grew wide as dinner plates when I just realized what bullshit he was feeding them.

"For what purpose?"

"What were your intentions, Sir Pheles?"

"… In order to create a weapon to fight Satan!"

A dull murmur went through the crowd, I put my head down and smiled, 'It's already on my to-do list, I'll take the job.'

"Don't let yourself be fooled by this charlatan! Everyone don't tell me you could've possibly forgotten his lineage? His kind specializes in smooth talking people!" 'Or you all are just idiots who takes bets whenever they appear to be in your favor.' "He conspired with Fujimoto Shiro, to bring up Satan's spawn! This is an undeniable fact. He must've been intending to deceive the Knights of the True Cross Order and overthrow them from within! If you believe his words, you'll have fallen for his trick!"

I sighed in defeat as all the insults were thrown at Mephisto.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I looked over at Rin he was blazing brightly in his flame, "you bastards since the very beginning, just won't shut up with your endless blabber! Don't just mindlessly judge people as you please! I ain't your weapon, demon king, or saviour! I'm Okumura Rin! And I'm going to become the best friggin' exorcist you ever laid your eyes on! And I'll make sure every single damn one of you remembers it!"

"The best exorcist you say? In other words you want to become a Paladin? You, the disgusting child of Satan? How amusing."

"So yeah, do all Paladins look like you?" Rin asked. "Just cause when I'm also Paladin, it'd suck to have to wear such lame-ass clothing as that."

I hummed, "Well I'll have to remember that if and when we get out of here alive, idiot brother." I said cutting off Angel.

"SILENCE EVERYONE." I took my foot back and sat legs-crossed. "HOLD YOUR SWORD ANGEL!"

"It is true that by their very nature demons are our- I mean Assiah's enemies. But then again, since ancient times our Order has gained wisdom from the demons and used that against them… That too is a fact."

I raised my hand only for Angel to smack it down.

"Still this is an unprecedented problem and the members of this assembly have not yet cleared Sir Pheles of his betrayal charges."

"However, considering the 200 years Sir Pheles has served our Order, he holds a certain amount of trust. Everyone, will you or will you not take part of this 'gamble' Sir Pheles speaks of. Why don't we take a majority vote?"

Me and Rin Raised our hands even though we don't count.


	20. Her Newest Fear, Their Regret

"Condition number one: they must pass the Exorcist authorization Exam which will be held in six months time. We had to fulfill a ton of conditions. But their judgment was pretty tolerant." Mephisto mused.

"Tolerant, yeah having my foot detached is real tolerant." I mumbled.

"What are we going to do about it?" Shura asked angrily.

"About that, over there."

We all saw Rin on his knees. "I'm begging you Shura. Please teach me how to use my sword!"

I whistled, "That's rare, Rin doesn't normally beg." I said over to Shura.

"Anything I can do in half a year is fine!" we flinched when his head cracked the tile.

"PLEASE!"

"So." Mephisto added with a cheeky smile.

"Don't 'so' me! What's with everyone trying to command me! Well, yer actin' much better then before. Aren't ya? I'll take ya up."

"I'll take Utsukushi myself since it's rare to find a scythe fighter." I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I put the key to Mephisto's office in a keyhole. 'I'll prove it to all of them, my flame may be weaker but my skills are sharper than Rin-nii's will ever be. I will be strong,' I sniffed and realized I was crying, "God I'm such an Idiot." ' physically and emotionally.'

I opened the door and saw Mephisto sitting on a couch in front of his desk.

"Ah Utsukushi, how _lovely_ of you to join me." He sniggered at his little pun and I just stole his hat. I put it on my head.

"Get to it old man, 200 hundred years of service to the Vatican plus your appearance is enough proof for me to effectively say you're a demon. One that gets giggles over seeing even the most powerful people fall prey to your little games. So let's get going.".

He smiled to me, "My little sister is smart," he laughed as he walked past me and took out three candles. He placed them on the coffee table. "I want you to burn only the two outside candles, and you have to be able to do it on one try."

He sat on another couch across from me with a smirk as his fingers were entwined underneath his head. His posture was leaning towards me expectantly.

I breathed my flame onto the candles calmly. Only the wicks caught fire, the table was not scorched either. Despite the fact the flames danced across the table the most.

His eyes and smirk widened, "Looks like flame control is fine, shall we continue?"

I myself actually wondered what happened, "First, how am I able to control mine so well?"

"I imagine it would be the weaker flame or your high imagination. It also seems you use the right side of your brain most of the time, that's good strategy work, unlike Yukio who works based on facts and Rin-"

"Who doesn't think at all." I added.

He smiled at me, "Is that it?" when I nodded he continued, "Now lets continue on to one of the cram school's training areas shall we?" I nodded.

He pulled out a key to the cram hall and we walked in greeted by Shiemi and Izumo. My heart ached and I hid behind Mephisto. He just glanced at me before greeting the two girls. I clutched his cloak as my heart did filps.

"Hello Kamiki, Moriyama." He nodded his head.

"Hello Sir Pheles."

Kamiki noticed me but didn't recognize me as I pushed myself further into his back. "Who's that?" she asked.

"None of the business of children such as yourselves, now hurry along." He waved them off.

They shrugged and left. I sighed and sniffed.

"You really should learn to face your fears," he said with a frown on his face.

I shook my head, "Later, right now I really need to train." He shrugged and walked off.

As we walked to the middle of the room he turned to me, "I understand you can focus the flames to certain parts of your body?"

I nodded, "And I can actually make them enhance the muscles. Though, in the fight with Amaimon he was able to redirect them."

"Ah yes, I shall answer these questions later, but for now show me what you can do."

He tapped his umbrella on the ground and I smirked as a group of wooden dummies popped out of the ground. I pulled out Akuma Suraisa and thought, 'Time to show off for my 'brother''.

I glided around the area, slicing each one of the dummies as I passed. More kept popping up. A large group with angry faces popped up in front of me I breathed fire at them then sliced through the remainders. A hurdle suddenly popped in front of me and I tripped.

My elementary gymnastic skills kicked in and I enhanced my arm for landing. I spun the scythe around my hip and landed as it hit my forearm as a catch. He clapped at my performance.

"Yes, your flames can easily enhance muscles in any body part, even certain ones that aren't attached. Your special flames can be used as such enhancers on the battle field to even other people. But they are also powerful enough to burn things. When you glide across the floor you actually use harmless momentum created by burning your flames out of the bottom of your feet. You also enhance the leg muscles so you won't tire easily." He clapped and a table with tea on it appeared in the exact middle of all the carnage.

"Come sit." He told me. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Green."

"Earl grey it is." I glared at him as he chuckled. He poured green tea into my cup though.

"Now how Amaimon 'redirected' your flames is actually something I've only seen him do. Because he's the Earth King he can control the flow of certain energies. Some easier then others. Living things is difficult while controlling how the nutrients in plants flow is simple, even child's play as some would say. Though for you and Rin it's much easier considering demons tend to have more then the average human."

"Can I do that? Or is it just Amaimon?"

"No, I'm afraid it's only Amaimon, on the bright side no one else can use it against you." He mused.

I sighed, "So when are you going to teach me something?"

He looked at his pocket watch, "Tomorrow, my little sister. Eins. Zwei. Drei." With that the table and chairs were gone and I fell on my ass. He had also disappeared.

"Stupid clown." I pulled the hood of my jacket over my face and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway with covering my eyes and hair. I grabbed my dorm key from my pocket and almost placed it in the lock when Shima opened the door.

"Oh hi are you new here?" his hand reached out to my shoulder and I smacked it away, only to have my hood fall. He looked at me in shock, "Ku-kushi-chan?" I ran past him only to find I was in Konekomaru's hospital room. Bon sat beside Konekomaru and they both just looked at me.

My heart beat fast, but I didn't move. Not until Bon's face changed. I didn't see what it turned to because I ran back through the door and to a different door in the cram hall. My hands fumbled the keys I was shaking so much. I realized I was crying when I sniffed.

"Ustukushi!" I heard Bon shout. I finally found the right key and opened the door. Right as I was trying to close it Bon's foot stopped in the door.

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

"I demand an explanation! Why didn't you two tell us before?"

I kicked his foot out of the door and got it to close. I leaned on to the door, exhausted.

Leo already had all his things moved into Bon's dorm room along with Konekomaru and Shima.

I breathed shakily, 'why am I so afraid of Bon, he's the same guy, it's just… He sees me in an all new 'light' I guess.' I curled up and wrapped my hand around my knees, "A blue one at that."

* * *

Bon wondered why Utsukushi was in the middle of their hospital room, crying. Then Remembered why she would be. His face distorted in slight anger then she ran back through the door and he limped after her.

"Ustukushi!" he shouted as she finally slipped through the door.

"Leave me alone!" she cried at him. It broke his heart slightly to see someone who was always so happy crying in fear.

"I demand an explanation! Why didn't you two tell us before?" Before he could get what he wanted she kicked his foot away and slammed the door.

Bon held his foot in pain. "What was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"Bon, when you first saw her in her demon form you did insult her. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was pretty obvious… Plus when you saw her you did kind of yell." Shima reasoned.

Bon groaned, "I just wanted to know why she didn't tell us personally instead of getting her brother to do it."

Shima sighed as he directed Bon back to the chair in the hospital room.

"Wh-what did she want?" he asked shaking in fear.

"Nothing," Bon slumped against his hand, "It's what I wanted from her."

Konekomaru couldn't say anything. He still loved the memories he had with the girl, but also feared the beast she was born as. He continued to see them as two different people. The first one, the human one just moved away, to a different world and left in her place: a demon, the very thing he feared and killed. It was the same with Rin. Though his demon was much scarier and his human self wasn't as bright as his sister.

Bon didn't know what to think. He'd come to like Utsukushi as a friend, she and Rin fit in a place that he'd felt he'd known them for years, yet know NOTHING about them. He also almost felt like he loved her. That's why he wanted to protect her back at the training camp. He wanted his friends and rivals safe. He continued to think about how many fun trips they had, and how much of their past they shared. No he didn't hate them for being half demons, he disliked not being informed properly. They themselves should've told him in person.

Then he had to go and fuck up by calling the weaker half demon, "The spawn of Satan." He hated himself for it too.

Shima could easily look past the bit where they're demons unless they were attacking him or anyone else. He enjoyed their presence, they were a couple of funny kids to him. He found that they were very protective of others and would gladly fight along side them in the future.

"Hey guys, how's it going?," Leo said slightly sadly. Their group wasn't complete with out Utsukushi. They've got the pervert-Shima, the yakuza-face-Bon, the clueless one-Leo, and the intelligent yet shy one-Konekomaru. But without the funny one, it's just depressing. "Hey you guys look like someone just died." He tried joking.

"No but the head monk of our temple got really sick along with a lot of others there. And while Shima was going to get our work we had a run in with Ustukushi. She was scared of me." Bon said depressingly.

'ouch' passed through Leo's mind. "How do you know she was scared of you?"

"She ran and screamed 'leave me alone' while crying." He added only to make his mood worsen.

"I got the test results today from Mephisto." Leo pulled out a piece of paper, on it was a '98'. He sighed. "I was also told I'm moving in with you guys… At request of Utsukushi… She would've been happy to see that she won her bet with Mephisto."

Everyone's faces dropped. "And now she's scared of us." Shima said.

"I can't believe we didn't see it though, speedy recovery from critical condition, amazing strength, an "allergy" to Holy water. Hell, Neigauz must've gone after her and Rin because he knew and wanted them dead!" Bon exclaimed.

Leo hummed, "But they both protected us so many times, and it was probably with their powers too."

They all focused on this before sighing in unison.

'We might've just lost an awesome friend.'


	21. Utsukushi's Regression to Her Old Self

I woke up with yet another broken bone, this time it was my leg. I limped over to Yukio's room to see he wasn't there. I shrugged and went to get some food from Ukobach.

As I walked to a random door so I could go see Mephisto the door opened and he was standing there. He smirked and grabbed me, he pulled me across the doorway into the cram hall. We were headed for the current class room.

I struggled to get out of his grasp to no avail. He just threw me over his shoulder and continued walking. We went into the classroom and he just said, "Good luck Exwires, congratulations on everyone achieving the right to participate in a real mission on the other days test."

"Um Sir? What's that on your shoulder," I heard Leo ask.

Mephisto shrugged and dropped me. My face hit the desk and I cried out, "WHAT THE HELL? THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

Then I looked out over the class, some looked at me fearfully and I began to feel tears racing down my face. I decided on a quick escape. My face turned red as I tried to glide out the door. Only to be caught by Mephisto by the my hood.

I fell back and my flames hit the door. Everyone gasped in surprise as they spread out across the wall.

"Sir Pheles what is she doing here!" Izumo shouted as she stood up.

"No matter, congratulations to those who earned the chance to participate in a real fight. I want you to participate in the expedition to Kyoto." I sat in a ball next to his feet and I only just looked up to see Bon's face turn to shock.

'Bon, Koneko-chan, and Shima are from Kyoto right? Why is he so shocked? He never told me of anything that happened.'

Mephisto smirked and dragged me to the training room from yesterday. I left my head down and never looked at them.

He threw me into the room, "Well that certainly was a fiasco wasn't it?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAD ME INVOLVED!" I shouted at the stupid clown.

He shrugged, "No matter, I was going to inform you of it anyway, because you and Rin will be joining them."

My eyes grew, "What? Why? You saw how they reacted to me! I'll just be extra luggage they'll try to get rid of at the first chance!"

"Yukio and Shura will be there as well. Rin seems to be having more trouble then they expected. It was decided that once Rin faced off with Toudou-san you both would be going to protect the 'Right eye' of the Impure King."

I grew serious, "I heard of that in a book somewhere, was the left eye nearby?"

He nodded, "Both you and Yukio are very bright, if there's one why not the other? If there was no other it wouldn't have a name of left or right, good or evil, am I correct?" He blathered on then looked at me with a smirk, "You are half demon and half human. You and your brother are being called " The Bridge" because of this. Only by the demons though. Humans fear you but at the moment they find you necessary in order to kill Satan."

"I know that, stupid clown, because of your interference. Get to the info you're getting off track." His smirk grew and he shrugged.

"Yes the left eye was actually in the academy itself, Toudou-san was the one in charge of protecting it, but he turned into a demon as he gave into his own selfish desires. The 'right eye' is being protected by a temple in Kyoto. At the moment, though, most of the monks have fallen ill because of a… complication in the control of the eye's miasma. In fact this particular temple is home to a certain group of runaways. The son of the head monk also had taken a liking to you." He said as I thought his head might split in half.

"Wh-what?" I blushed. 'Shima once let it slip that Bon was the son of the head monk. And aren't monks not allowed to have unusual hair colors? Pink and rooster are unusual! …OK I've got two and two… four…GODDAMMIT THEY RAN AWAY FROM THEIR TEMPLE, DYED THEIR HAIR, (not konekomaru though) AND CAME HERE TO LEARN EXORCISM!' I suddenly felt faint and my head was swimming in pudding.

"Don't think about it too hard." Too late, "Well now, I'll spar with you as a test for your scythe skills, you can't use your flames in anything but, enhancing that leg of yours."

I remembered that I broke it this morning, "Oh yeah, I broke it, I hope it didn't heal wrong." I muttered as I snapped it back into place, "Ah, no not healed yet, that's good." I took the bandages from my arm (healed over night) and wrapped my leg in them.

I stood up and breathed in before we began sparring.

* * *

I suddenly arrived at the train station with my bags in hand. I passed by Rin inside of the cars.

"Hello, Nii-san." I said politely. I sat next to him as he looked through a magazine.

"Ne have you ever heard anything about good places in Kyoto?" He asked while still rummaging through the book.

I shook my head as I took the window seat.

"Utsu-chan? You feeling alright?"

I smiled to him, "I'm fine Nii-san, just tired, Mephisto sparred with me and I got really tired is all."

He stared at me, "You stopped calling me Nii-san once the old man died, what's up?"

"M-morning." We turned our heads to see Shiemi standing in front of our seats.

I ignored the conversation by looking out the window. Until I heard Bon and my old group greet her. I looked over at Bon.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys are looking alright!" I looked at Rin in fear as he tried speaking with them normally, "Have you ever heard of Kyoto tower? Please tell me you have other recommendations on where to go in Kyoto?"

"Bon, you mustn't." Shima held his friend back.

"I-I know that!" He said angrily.

Leo nodded shakily to us before joining Bon in a seat behind us. Konekomaru just avoided eye contact altogether.

"Hey, Konekomaru that was too direct!" Shima complained.

"Ho-how can you act so normally? What are you going to do if they suddenly go berserk again?" Konekomaru replied shakily.

I pulled my legs closer to me and continued to look out the window.

"Well this was decided by the higher-ups." Shima said.

"Just treat them like an untouchable Idol statue." Bon added.

"Bon that's… there's no word for that." Leo said.

I had been crying a lot lately, mainly when Bon was involved, so I wasn't too surprised when I began hiccupping. I looked over to Rin and he was hanging his head in a depressed manner. I'm glad he didn't see me, he'd be worrying too much.

Izumo suddenly sat down in between me and Rin.

She looked at me and held out a cloth, "Wipe your tears, you look horrid." I took it and wiped them away. I looked out the window, kind of happy she didn't react like Bon and the others.

"A'ight, attention please. I've been forced against my will to be captain of the reinforcement squad this time 'round. I'm Kirigakure Shura! Let's work together on this!"

Shura left it to someone else to explain what I already knew about. I listened half heartedly.

Then once they were explaining what The Impure King was.

"In the last years of Edo, around the 5th year of the Ansei era, the Impure King was an upper-class demon. Considered to have caused the spread of fevers and epidemics, and believed to be the root cause of over 40,000 deaths." I breathed in, that's a big number, "The "Right Eye" and the "Left Eye" were said to have been removed and taken by a monk named 'Fukaku' when he suppressed the "Impure King" As proof that he had done so… Although they are just eyes they give off a strong miasma. They are extremely dangerous articles."

I raised my hand and the teacher sighed. "Yes Okumura-san?"

"I'm sorry but, why weren't they just destroyed? Was there something that hindered them from doing so?" I said quietly.

He still heard me thankfully, "Yes they were not able to be destroyed at the time and the monk died soon after showing he had defeated the demon. The miasma itself prevents people from getting too close without gaining horrible boils and fevers." I gulped. 'What would they do to a demon?'

"In any case, the enemy's intentions remain a mystery. But one thing's for sure: they're trying to do something evil with the eyes. There's a possibility that the Kyoto branch office, which protects the "Right Eye" might get attacked again. We have to prevent the same failure we had with the "Left Eye" from happening again."

* * *

After awhile I fell asleep one the train until Bon stood up behind me shouting, "You've got guts to be prattling on and on just cuz' we kept quiet! Who did you say was a coward huh!"

I actually fell out of my seat and held my chest panting in fear.

"Then what would you call yourselves then?" Izumo challenged.

"YOU BITCH!" Bon shouted back

* * *

We all got a punishment of Baryon on our laps. I groaned as my legs lost feeling.

"This is worse then zanzen with the old man eh?" Rin said nudging me. I only nodded in response as my tail jumped about beside me in pain.

"Why are we taking collective responsibility again?" Izumo dared.

"I told ya'll to cooperate and put your strengths together didn't I? Cool off here till we reach Kyoto! Got it? Don't wake me!"

I shivered and forgot that I lost all feeling in my broken leg until Rin's tail flicked it. I gasped and held it. I didn't listen to Shima's comment.

"More importantly, why did sensei leave Okumura-kun like that? If anything happens. It'd be dangerous!" Konekomaru said shakily yet again. Then his Baryon hopped off of his lap onto Shiemi's back. I pushed my Baryon off quickly and went over to her.

I tried pushing it off but it wouldn't budge. "If I remember correctly the only way to deal with Baryons is to shatter them by incinerating them at high heat." Shima said as he tried to stab it with his staff. "IT'S TOO HARD!"

"No good huh." Bon said.

"Let me." I said as I sat in front of Shiemi.

"What?"

I placed my hands on the rock and started a calm flame at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Konekomaru shouted at me, "You'll hurt Moriyama."

"Trust me, I only burn what I want to." I said calmly.

It wasn't doing anything so I stood up and breathed flames onto it.

Shiemi screamed then stopped when she realized she wasn't burning. The thing shattered and I was grabbed by Bon.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD'VE BURNED HER TO DEATH!" he shouted at me.

"No," I wretched free of his grip, "She wouldn't have, I have complete control of what I burn. Nii-san hasn't but if he were to aim flames at anyone of you, you wouldn't burn. Because he's always got your health on his mind. WE aren't any different from before, YOU all just reject us as if we are full demons." I said calmly. I pointed to the seats. "No scorch marks, I had everything under control. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put my leg back in place before it heals." I pushed past him to my seat and did as I said I needed to.

I gasped as I felt it grind together. I need Yukio to help, it doesn't hurt as bad when he does it.

"Bon above you!" I heard Shima shout.

My instincts kicked in and I ran over to the group, but Shura beat me to it. She quickly smashed it with her demon sword. "You guys can't even take care of small fry like this?" she shouted, "When the real deal along you guys plan to hamper each other like that too? YOU'LL DIE!"


	22. Deja Vu

The conductor came over the intercom and announced we'd be arriving soon.

I decided it would be best to ignore everyone else on the bus. We arrived after a short while to the temple and a kind woman introduced her self as the Okami of the temple. I walked through the doors. But once the people there got sight of Bon they cheered.

'So they did run away'

"Call the Okami out here!" one shouted.

"Don't, this ain't a homecoming! I just happened to come here because of my job as an Exwire!" He shouted.

"Ryuji!" the Okami exclaimed.

I was expecting one of those scenes in anime with the flowers and sparkles while Bon just stood there getting a hug from the woman.

BOY, was I wrong.

"You, ACTUALLY WENT AND DYED YOUR HAIR HUH? YOU WANT TO TURN INTO A CHICKEN OR SOMETHING NEXT? YOU SURE HAVE GUTS SETTING FOOT IN THIS INN AGAIN! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO STUDY?"

"LIKE I SAID I JUST HAPPENED TO GET ASSIGNED TO COME HELP HERE AS AN EXWIRE! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHICKENS? THIS HAIRSTYLE SHOWS MY DETERMINATION! DETERMINATION!"

I just looked upon the scene with wide eyes.

"WHAT DETERMINATION? FOR WHAT PURPOSE DID I BIRTH SUCH A HANDSOME SON?"

I blushed and looked away, 'I happen to like his hair, it's soft.'

I ignored the rest of it till she grabbed my arm, "Oh my what a pretty young girl."

"E-eh?" I blushed and began shaking.

"Such soft shiny hair, and enticing blue eyes. Not only that, she has the face of a respectable young woman!" She glared at Bon, "Why can't you attract girls like her?"

Bon's face and mine were neck and neck for reddest color. I looked down, "B-but I-I'm not pretty."

She looked at me in shock then glared at her son once again, "What kind of Bull shit are you feeding this poor girl?"

"I ain't done nothing to her!"

"I beg to differ, wasn't it you to be the first and only one to call her a name?" Izumo questioned.

The okami gasped, "And just what was this name?" she growled out to her son.

Bon's eyes widened, "P-please, it's nothing, Okami-san." I stuttered trying to pry her off.

She smiled at me, "Such a sweet girl as well. Well I'll give you a name to call him if you like."

I smiled shyly, "It's fine I already have a few." She pulled me into a bear hug.

"Why couldn't Bon turn out more like you?"

I blinked, "…Then he'd be a girl? I wouldn't really like that." I muttered softly as I blushed.

"Anyway," Shura butted in, "Moriyama, Kamiki, Takara, and Okumura-kun, you will follow Yunokawa-sensei here and assist him as he treats patients I know we just arrived, but work hard!"

"Got it!"

"Ryuji, Renzou, Konekomaru, would you like to see Yaozou?" Okami asked.

They nodded nervously. Okami-san grabbed my arm and dragged me along with them. I began to shake as we came across a certain room. 'This aura… It's, awful. I have to get away. Now!'

I tried to pry her hand off but she tightened her grip as we approached.

"His condition isn't too great, and because he's the chief I set up a separate room for him from the rest." She slid open the door, "Yaozou-san, we're coming in."

She dragged me into the room as the other three followed.

He was covered in bandages and was pale. He tried to sit up weakly. "B-bon." He said slightly shocked.

"Yaozou?" Bon muttered.

"POPS?" Shima shouted and ran over to the man and tried to get him to lie back down.

"What are you talking about, this is nothing. I'll be all better in about two weeks." I sat at the foot of his bed and watched patiently, despite my stomach doing somersaults at the state he was in. His aura was painful and yet, slightly prideful. "For the chief himself to be in such a state, I can't rest until I return to office as some as I can."

"Is everyone hurt real bad?" Bon choked out.

"It's alright, everyone will recover with the right treatment, and not a single person died either. Even though things look bad right now!"

"That's good to hear." He calmed down a bit. Though I was still shaking.

"Dear what's wrong?" The okami asked.

I shook my head weakly, "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

"More importantly, Bon. I'm happy to see that you're well."

"Yeah thanks to everyone."

The Yaozou nodded, "Konekomaru Thank you for protecting Bon. It must've been difficult."

Konekomaru quickly bowed his head, "N-no, no. I didn't protect him or anything like that. All I did was flounder about!"

Shima quickly piped up and shed a few small tears, "Pops! Pops! I think I broke a rib." He whined.

I smiled softly knowing he just wanted attention, then it faltered when his father beat him over the head. "ALL YOU DID WAS DYE YOUR HAIR PINK!"

"THE HELL?"

"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU K'RIK SO YOU COULD GO AND DYE YOUR HAIR PINK YOU KNOW!"

"I-I'M SORRY I DID SOMETHING REALLY THOUGHTLESS!"

I was pale throughout the argument. 'He has a lot of energy for someone who could just barely hold himself up two minutes ago…'

"Shima-kun did some floundering of his own, huh?" Konekomaru chuckled.

"Koneko-san that doesn't fit into the conversation." Shima added.

"And you young lady, are you a friend of Bon's?" I jumped at the question.

"N-no, I don't think so." I looked down.

He frowned, "What's your name, child?"

"O-okumura Utsukushi."

He began a smile, "Little Utsukushi? The little angel that Fujimoto-san raised?"

"I'm hardly an angel."

"Where's Pops?" Bon interrupted. "I heard he collapsed. What happened to him after that?"

"Oh yeah. You mean even the high priest got caught in the miasma?" Shima added.

The smile fell and his mood dropped "…The high priest just happened to come by the branch office for a visit. And thus got tangled up in the incident. He was so shocked he lost his legs."

"… Th-that's it?"

"He's back in the pink of health now don't worry."

Bon's mood went south and I'm sure he wanted to scream. "Where's Pop's right now?"

"Who knows? Where could he be, I know he returns to the temple every day though. He doesn't even have a mobile phone."

"I've got something I absolutely have to say to that bald Daruma…!"

A chill went up my spine as he stormed out and Shima and Miwa chased after him.

"Well you certainly have grown. I only saw you once before when you were only two. And it was because he brought you over here to brag, 'Look here I told you I'd have an heir! Not only one, no…I've got three!' then he'd whip out a picture of you and your brothers." He chuckled, "You were so energetic back then, back then you liked to pick on Bon. Tugging his hair and hanging on him." He smiled softly.

I blushed, "I don't… remember?"

He sighed, "It's no wonder you don't remember it, you were still just the size of a normal baby at the time. You seem so much more nervous though, what happened?"

A tear fell down my cheek but I smiled and wiped it away, "Nothing much sir."

He reluctantly nodded and dismissed me.

* * *

I walked out into a field in the middle of the property and just sat on the edge as a bald chubby man walked towards me.

"Oh? And you are?" he asked cheerfully.

"Okumura Utsukushi sir."

His face grew to shock then back, "I just met your brother back there didn't I?" he asked.

"I believe so sir, was it Rin or Yukio?"

"Rin, he helped me slice the watermelons I brought for the sick." He sat down beside me. "You seem a little more troubled then your brother, is something the matter?"

"No, sir."

He gave me a funny stare, "Your eyes don't agree."

Truly enough my eyes were wet and puffy. I laughed, "Would you believe me if I said it's normal?"

He stared at me in that same way Bon did when he was worried, "No, something is troubling you." He sat back up and took a swig of sake. "But, I won't bother you about it. I will tell you this, whether you are human or demon it's not healthy to bottle up your feelings and throw them into a box to be forgotten. I would think that Fujimoto-san would've agreed with me."

"By the way , give my greetings to that chicken-haired son of mine."

My eyes grew wide as he walked away. 'That was Bon's father? He's so much more calm!'


	23. Internal Conflict & Conflicting Emotions

"Yuki-chan, Rin and Utsu-chan… Wouldn't even tell me anything, even though it was something so important!" I heard Shiemi cry from the garden. A medical box came flying out of one of the windows, "I want to become strong!"

I peeked in and saw her on her knees in front of Kamiki crying her eyes out. "I really am thoroughly amazed by you." Shiemi looked up. "You're already strong, or should I say you're shameless!"

"M-me?"

"To think I actually have a friend like you… I mean. You can say something totally lame without feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment. You… are as shameless and bold as a weed!"

I sweat-dropped, 'I wonder how she'll take that?'

"…weed…"

"Hey if you're going to cry again please don't." Kamiki replied in slight fear.

"I…love weeds." She smiled, "Thank you Kamiki-san, I'll do my best just like the weeds do!"

I smiled and walked to the infirmary to check on the others.

I saw Rin passing out the watermelon to the sick he stopped in front of a door and I walked up to him.

"…And yet he's still lying in bed. Yaozou should just resign from his post of chief!" a girl shouted.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU HOUJOU SNAKE WOMAN! DON'T DROP THE HONORIFICS WHEN TALKING ABOUT MY POPS! ASSHOLE!" a man yelled back. I peeked in the door and found the room to have two me on one side and three women on the other. The two men resembled Shima greatly and the three women had silvery-white hair and faces the gave them the look of a snake. "IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU'RE JUST PUSHING THE BLAME FOR YOUR OWN FAILURES ON MY POPS!" the man from before shouted at one of the women.

I flinched at the tone of their voices.

"W-wasn't Kyoto supposed to be more elegant then this?" Rin muttered.

"No, it's plenty elegant, but sometimes differences arise and cause trouble." I said as we just watched them spout insults till they turned to actual hits and attacks.

Then the 'Kyoto trio' arrived and blocked each attack.

"Stop it!" Bon shouted. "What are you doing? Aren't you guys comrades?"

"Bon!"

"Ryuji-sama!"

"You're back!" I sweat-dropped when I realized they just instantly stopped as soon as Bon came.

"We're being targeted by the enemy. This is no time for internal discord!"

"But those snake bitches-"

"Even if you are from the lineage of the most high priest, and even if you're a rank above me, Ryuji-sama, something like that has to come from your father or it counts for nothing."

I honestly felt the need to hit the woman, injured or not. Instead I stood in front of her, "It wasn't an order, he was merely stating the obvious, internal conflict can affect your teamwork. We are only Exwires and we seem to understand that better then you."

The blonde Shima cheered me on and I turned to him, "I wasn't just directing it to her, both of you need to get it together as well. No one can fight alone, that's the only reason anyone has survived this long."

They shut up immediately and I headed out of the room but stopped at the doorway, "The Most high priest brought you watermelon and my brother cut it for you, so shut the hell up and eat it." I continued with my journey down the hall.

* * *

I helped to cook the food in the kitchen then carry it with the others to the guard room of the branch office.

I carried only half of what Rin did. Mainly because I'm not as strong as he is.

We finally got to the guard room and Shura was waiting for us. I handed her the bentos I had. "Here."

She looked at me funny, "Hey, Kushi-chan, is something wrong? You seem more and more like the girl I first met."

"Why must people ask me that? I'm fine!" I said angrily, "First the high priest, then the Most high priest, I don't feel like sharing how I feel. It just makes it worse!" I stormed out of the room to the guest room I was assigned.

I laid on the bed and curled up, 'Life sucks right now. Really badly…'

I heard some mumbling from outside my door. I opened it to see Bon leaning forward and drooling on the ground.

I picked up a can from nearby and looked at it, "Chuuchi? Was Bon really drinking?" then a picture of Shura popped up in my mind and I made a face, "That makes sense, she almost gave me Vodka when I first met her."

I sighed and poked his cheek, "Ne, Suguro-san, wake up." He squirmed a bit and mumbled. I giggled a bit.

"…Kushi." I blushed, 'It's just sleep-talking, why would that concern me?' I panicked in my mind.

His eyes opened slightly and he sat up.

"Where am I?"

I began to shake, "Uh, you- you're still dreaming! But you need to follow me in order to wake up.

"…Kay." We stood up and I led him to his room, my face was still red by the time we got there and I just looked down while I pointed to his room.

"Here, just fall asleep and you'll go on to another dream."

"Is this really a dream? Do something the real Utsukushi wouldn't do."

I did the first thing that came into mind. I stood in front of him and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened then he pushed me away. "Y-yeah, Utsukushi would never do that."

He walked into his room and closed the door.

Though once it closed I ran back to mine and hid under the covers.

"_Y-yeah, Utsukushi would never do that."_

'That doesn't mean I didn't want to… What the hell just happened?'


	24. Of Lions and Cats

I sat next to Rin the next morning and only played with my food. I would occasionally catch glances of Bon and some times I'd catch him glancing at me. Both of us were blushing furiously.

"Mornin' Okumura siblings! You get back to your room alright, Rin? And I must say that's some fine bed-head you got there." Shima said as he sat across from us.

"Don't 'member." Rin said.

"Oh and Utsukushi, did you eat anything last night you just stormed off."

I was slightly shocked that he was even talking to us, but then I remembered that he and I were really close as friends. "No, I wasn't hungry. Not too sure if I am now either."

Shima and Rin pulled a face, "You need to eat." They said dead seriously.

Leo walked in and looked at us, "Yo, Shima, Okumura-kun, Okumura-chan!" he sat next to Shima and smiled.

"Ok, what happened last night?" I asked, "Did you guys suddenly have your memories erased or am I in a different universe?"

Shima laughed, "No I realized how troublesome it was to try and avoid people I've come to care for and-" a scream started in the distance and became more and more pronounced, then Leo quickly ducked and Shima was kicked right in the face and flew across the room. The attacker was the blonde from yesterday.

"THERE HE IS!" the blonde shouted. I just looked over at Shima while Leo and Rin had they're eyes on the two men that just came in.

"The hell you doing outta the blue, Kin-nii?" Shima retorted.

"Huh? Wasn't that obviously a flying kick? You an idiot?" the blonde replied.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Shima shouted.

"Renzou, great to see you looking as lively as ever."

I just stared in confusion until they turned to me and Rin.

"Oh, who are they? Hey aren't you the Exwire girl that helped Bon?" the blonde asked me. He smirked and leaned closer, "Pretty cute for an Exwire."

I glared at my food, "I'm not cute."

"Kin-nii, these are my friends, Okumura Rin, "He patted Rin's shoulder while he still was in shock of what happened, "Leo Raine," he gestured to Leo, who waved politely but he was sweating at the turn of events. "And Okumura Utsukushi."

Their eyes grew wide, "Okumura Utsukushi? Fujimoto's little girl?"

I nodded, "I'm Kinzou the fourth son of the Shima branch."

"Juuzou, nice bed hair by the way." He pointed to Rin's head.

"Renzou's the youngest and he's a real perv. Let's have fun together!"

Shima waved his brother off and looked to us, "Hey, we get a free day today so you guys wanna go swim?" Leo said.

"Huh?" was Rin's normal genius reply.

"Yeah! It's hot outside so what do you say to inviting some girls over for some fun in the pool?" Shima added with the usual pervy grin.

I looked at him in disgust, "Shima, do I need to remind you what happened last time you said something like that in my presence?"

He gulped, "Yeah, Kamiki and Paku were attacked by a ghoul."

"Rin, what happened to 'training yesterday?" Shura said as she yanked him up.

"Dunno, my memories break off halfway."

"Yer just being lazy."

"The reason might be cause you mixed up the drinks?" Shima added.

"…Jeez! Everything boils down to you not having enough training! I'm gonna train you hard today."

"But we were gonna go swim." Leo whined.

"And you're in a position to go play in a pool because…?" Shura whispered angrily to him.

"I'm not." He said defeated.

"My bad today's no good someday we'll definitely-"

"No biggie, man some other time." Shima stated.

"Ne, Kushi-chan do you have to train?" Leo added hopefully.

"No, I'm finished," I stated normally.

"Now how've you been I haven't seen you since you were two!" Kinzou said to me.

"Fine really." I smiled.

"You and your brother were one of a kind from what I heard about you last. Fujimoto's death must've hit you pretty hard, I don't see you pulling on Bon's hair any more." Juuzou stated with an apparently classic-Shima-family grin.

"It did, and I honestly don't remember meeting Bon before I came to True Cross academy."

"Wait you knew Bon before?" Shima added.

"That seems odd… Tell us more." Both Leo and Shima leaned towards me expecting details.

"I just said I don't remember anything from that, I was two." They then leaned to the other two at the table.

"She played with you too. Fujimoto came over to brag about having three kids that could inherit the church he had and brought the middle child. While the heads were in a meeting she roamed around and found us playing with Renzou, Bon, and Konekomaru. She was really shy at first but eventually she was all over Bon. She liked to tease him and mess with his hair." Juuzou let out a laugh.

"She stayed for a few days then left. You guys cried when she did." Kinzou added to Shima with a smirk.

Shima grinned, "Sweet! Now I can call you a childhood friend!"

I smiled and laughed, "I guess so."

"Aw, so you guys knew each other before? I'm jealous~" Leo whined.

Shima just smirked proudly. I laughed at his pose.

* * *

I walked around the pool with a towel around me, then looked at Shima, "This isn't Holy Water is it?"

"Naw, Holy waters only used for exorcism, what made you think that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know an inn full of exorcists made it pop up."

He laughed at me.

"Hey guys come on in!" Leo did the back stroke past us and was spitting a small stream of water. I giggled at him.

Shima looked at me, "I guess Kirigakure-sensei was right. You seem to be putting up walls, you seem a lot like the way you were during the first class we had together." He smirked and pulled off my towel before pushing me into the pool, "Don't expect me to treat you the same as back then though!" he said as I came back up.

I spat water in a steady stream of water at him, "I never expected you to." I got out and ran after him. "Come here! I just want to pay you back!" I purred.

He was laughing and running away. He ran into Leo who grabbed him and took them both in the water. I laughed and followed after them.

"So I see you all had the same idea." Kamiki said as she walked in.

"Yep, Rin was supposed to be here too but he had training." Leo said from the edge of the pool.

"Nice bikini, Izumo-chan~" Shima added.

She blushed, "Shut it you pest."

I giggled, "Aren't you gonna come in?" I asked. "He can't see you as well if you're underwater."

She smirked and began running, she jumped and did a cannonball near Shima. She came up to look at his look of fear.

I laughed and tackled Leo, "Piggy back!" he held me tightly then began swimming underwater. We ended up near the other two.

"It's more of a 'Lion back' when it's him isn't it?" Shima stated with a grin.

Leo stared at Shima with a smirk, "And for you it's a 'Cat-in-heat back' right?"

We all laughed at it, even Izumo.

"It's almost as if they never found out... Or they always knew.'


	25. Rin's Regret is Bon's Stupidity

As the three of us (Izumo left) walked down the hall, laughing, something made the ground shake. Shura then jumped in front of us, "Something happened at the branch office. Come on." Rin jumped down from the roof and they ran away.

We nodded our heads and ran after her and Rin.

I saw the Shinbu first and began gliding past all the other exorcists. I heard the entire conversation about Mephisto raising me and Rin. I got up front with Bon right as the woman placed the 'Right Eye' into her own.

"The ones who've been deceived are the lot of you!" she shouted as she disappeared.

My rage built, "YOU IDIOT TOUDOU TURNED DOWN HIS HUMANITY, HE'S A DEMON!" I shouted.

Bon turned to his father, "Long time no see Pops…"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Suguro-san, please calm down." He looked at me in rage then turned back to his father, "From the very beginning, Mamushi's betrayal, us being in this state… EVERY DAMN THING IS YOUR FAULT! Tell me, is what Mamushi said about you betraying us…is that true?" he demanded.

My grip tightened, "Suguro-san." He ignored me.

"Of-of course not!" his father said.

"In that case… with everyone here present as witnesses tell us the truth!"

"The truth... That's a secret, one I can not even share with you, my son." He smiled weakly. "I really wish I could bring it with me to my grave you know?"

"What are you talking about, in a situation like this…"

"This isn't the time for that, we need to chase after her." I said to stop the fight I knew was going to arise. "She's being deceived, Toudou cast off his humanity in order for himself to sustain any injury from the miasma, that woman is still human. She will eventually rot away if it is not removed. Her humanity also proves that she thinks she's doing something good."

Tatsuma nodded to me, "True,"

"OI, don't ignore me."

"Ryuji, listen to your teachers and mother for me." He said while walking away.

"Don't be acting all fatherly… If you're just going to brush this off without saying anything… I'LL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY FATHER TILL THE DAY I DIE!"

My eyes grew wide, the last time I heard something like that was when Rin told me how the old man died. I growled lowly and hit Bon over the head with Akuma Suraisa.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I turned to Tatsuma, "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY OLD MAN!" He paused and looked back, "AREN'T YOU HIS FATHER?"

Rin came up from behind me and punched him in the mouth, "Listen to me! Apologize to your dad, while you can!" Rin's voice was breaking a bit.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I ran over to him and held him up by his shirt, "Yes it does Bon, Rin said the same thing to Father Fujimoto, it hit him so hard it allowed him to be possessed. What we are trying to tell you is if you don't do or say something now, you might never have the chance." I let him go and fell the ground, "I never got to apologize for not trying to let him help me."

My hand covered my face as tears fell down my face freely and I whimpered slightly.

"…Kushi…" he looked down at me in pity. Then it distorted as he remembered what I was. He turned back to his father. "You can just go wherever the hell you like!" he shouted, "And don't you DARE come back!"

I looked back at Rin and saw that his rage built, "You know I thought you were kind of cool… How WRONG I was."

Rin lit up his flames in the middle of a large group of exorcists. "Dammit Rin." I muttered.

He ran up to Bon and tried to punch him but Bon had a recital-shield set up. "I didn't choose to be the son of Satan, and neither of us like being what we are." Bon's shield faltered and Rin grabbed his shirt. "But you're different! Aren't you?"

Juuzou used his staff to block Rin away from me and Bon, "Sorry for butting in but please for now run away both of you."

I shoved past him and walked to Rin, I clobbered him over the head. "IDIOT, I'll kill you myself if you don't stop 'flaming on' like that!" I hit him again for good measure. I turned to Juuzou and smiled, "I'm sorry about my brother, he's actually a good person."

Shura then began to chant and Rin doubled over in pain.

"R-rin?"

He eventually passed out from the pain and I sat at his side.

"Get them quarantined, both of them." Shura ordered. "He's passed out and Kushi-chan's a weakling." Some exorcists grabbed me and dragged me away.

"Shura what the hell?" I muttered. I looked to one of the guys dragging me, "Is Rin alright?"

They ignored me and kept dragging me.


	26. Captain Wonderwear to The Rescue!

"Hey Bon's been injured!" Shima shouted into the kitchen, he then looked to Izumo, "Wow first I see you in a bikini and now a yukata how lucky I am!"

"Moriyama-san will you get some ice?" Konekomaru said to finish Shima's sentence.

"I'd like a bucket of it." Bon muttered. "Man those two hit hard."

As soon as Bon got the ice (a pack on his head and one for his cheek) Leo asked, "What happened?"

Bon looked downcast, "The right eye was stolen from the branch office."

Izumo's face turned to shock, "You're kidding right?"

Bon's mood dropped further. "And the two Okumura have been detained…"

"DETAINED?" Leo and Shima shouted in shock.

"Rin let out his flames in front of everyone and when Utsukushi called him 'brother' they must've realized she was the other."

"Th-then what's going to happen to them?" Konekomaru said worriedly.

"I don't know, Shura pulled some move that knocked Rin out then had both of them quarantined."

"That means the Okumura siblings are in quite a spot." Shima said nervously.

Shiemi had a look of fear and worry on her face. "Rin, Utsu-chan."

Kamiki looked at the girl worriedly and began to share her pain. The girl had helped her before.

"_I'm naturally nice, I try to act mean sometimes, but I have a weak spot for people who need a shoulder, or a helping hand."_

Kamiki shuddered, they never chose to be what they were. Fate just bit them in the ass, hard.

Bon recalled the dream he had last night;

_Utsukushi led him down the hall, he had a terrible headache. He couldn't help but feel a slight nostalgia at seeing her in his home. Utsukushi looked best when she was smiling or blushing. At the moment she was blushing and the moonlight reflected off of her so neatly and created an odd glow._

_She stopped and pointed to a room._

"_Is this_ _really a dream? Do something the real Utsukushi wouldn't do." He challenged. He saw panic flash through her eyes before she walked up to him and kissed him._

_Realization dawned on him, "Y-yeah, Utsukushi would never do that." He continued into the room and laid in the bed. He heard hurried footsteps disappear from outside his door._

'_Did I really think I'd be able to like her? She's a demon, daughter of Satan, god of the demons and I'm a human, son of Suguro Tatsuma, Most high priest__.'_

_He touched his lips, 'I kinda wish that never ended.'_

Bon sighed in frustration. 'I'm such an idiot, in dreams you can't feel.'

* * *

I sat in a cell next to Rin, I was curled in a ball and had my tail's fluff in my hand.

I listened to their conversation and the letter from Tatsuma-san. As Rin tried to draw Kurikara and failed.

"-You've lost all confidence in yourself." My eyes grew wide. 'Rin's lost his confidence? Is that even possible?'

"Wait a minute! I can't unsheathe my sword because of something like this?"

"Nii-san, hand over the sword." 'When did Yukio start sounding like such an old prick?'

Mephisto suddenly appeared out of thin air and turned to Rin's cell

"Oh, my. Good evening you three." He said, then he turned to me, "And my my what a sorry state you are in Utsukushi-chan." I threw a rat that was scurrying by at him. He easily dodged. "A little touchy I see."

"Mephisto Pheles what are you doing here?" Shura shouted.

"What an impolite way of speaking having to reappear through that small grid… The great me is not happy. Geez at least some people are kind enough to help you clear the mess. Eins, Zwei, Drei!" A large tinker toy looking thing appeared. "The strongest Prison!"

Metallic hands went to grab me and Rin. I was caught easily and thrown in. I didn't even hear what they were saying before I hit floor. My head hit it first and I was out.

* * *

Shura walked into the room where Mumashi had just finished explaining what had just occurred. The room was empty except for Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Kamiki, and Leo.

"Hey here you are, I've found you guys! Come over for a bit!" she shouted. They all rushed over.

"Kirigakure-sensei…"

"Oi, are they alright?" Leo growled.

Shura's expression did not change, "Because of the fire incident, that happened just now, they've been given the death sentence." Everyone's faces grew worried. "This is the Vatican's orders, we can't defy it and Suguro-kun," She pulled out Kurikara and held it to Bon, "Please take care of this."

"Kurikara!"

"That was Rin's sword, wasn't it?" Leo asked again.

"And this is the letter your father gave to Rin, it is written inside that to defeat the Impure King, both Ustukushi and Rin's power are needed to defeat it, that guy wishes to contribute, and Utsukushi is always willing to help, whether it breaks her or not. You will save them, right?" Shura added slightly nervous that the two kids she came to love were going to be executed.

"I don't follow, you want us to defy the Vatican?" Leo added.

Shura nodded, "The only way to reverse their death sentence is to let them redeem themselves by doing good. Wear this camo-poncho it has the same effect as a shirt of invisibility you can at least sneak into the solitary prison cell."

A call from someone interrupted them, "Captain Kirigakure! Hurry up!"

Said woman sighed, "Anyway, I am only a lackey for the Knight's circle, on the surface I can't do much. I beg you everything will be decided by you guys!"

Bon immediately reached for one of the ponchos "I think solitary confinement is this way."

"Bon?"

"Suguro-kun…Thank you." Bon just grunted.

Konekomaru grabbed one as well, "Kone? You have to be joking!"

"I want to protect Bon, and besides, I would also regret it."

Leo grabbed one and smirked, "Lions protect those of their pride, the Okumura siblings are a part of our pride." He said to the pinkette. Izumo also grabbed one.

"Eh? Leo and Izumo-chan too?"

Shima just sighed and grabbed one as well, "This is irritating."

* * *

They walked down the hall of solitary confinement as silently as possible.

"That hurts." One of them whispered.

The guards looked around and shrugged.

"We're almost there right?" Leo asked. His eyes widened at the two cells.

One began to speak in another language and switched to saying, "Unable to be locked from the inside but easy to be unlocked from the outside! So now, questions?" It began the other language again then added, "As a test come and challenge me! Nihihihi!"

"So a battle can't be avoided, huh?" Bon added as everyone took battle positions.

Everyone froze on the spot except Shiemi and Leo. "EH! That is the wrong answer! I am able to cease movements of enemies near me That is how my name came about! Nyahahahaha!"

"Then why are we still-" Shiemi started.

"Because it didn't see us as enemies we didn't take a fighting stance." Leo said.

"It can be opened from the outside right?" Shiemi said as she walked up to it. She grabbed the handle, and Leo grabbed the other door's handle.

'Rin, wait for me.' Was her thought before she opened the door.

* * *

I finally woke up after hitting my head on a piece of trash, I saw Leo staring down at me with a smile, "Hello Sleeping Beauty, Bon's been furious since he heard about what was going to happen," he held out his hand to me, "Shall we appease his anger with an offering?"

I smiled and gripped his hand as he pulled me out of the junkyard of a prison.

Bon ran to hug me and held me close to his chest. "God, you had me horrified." He said shakily into my neck.

"B-bon?"

We all watched as Rin busted out of the cell with his flames. I looked at him angrily, while Bon decided on a more subtle approach, hitting him in the side. 'With people like me and Bon, around Rin won't have a chance to lose it again.'

I turned to Leo, "Offering accepted." We chuckled slightly.

"I'll take you two to Mt. Kongoushin, after that you can riot as you wish. I will also fight with what I have."

"Suguro believe in me. Although the fact we're Satan's spawn can't be changed, I'm able to control the flames nimbly, Please believe in me!"

"It doesn't matter! What I hate about you is you two always carry such a big burden on your own." I stared at him as he grew angry, "You treated US like outsiders, who would want to trust you again." I frowned, it made sense. "You think being your companion is just my wishful thinking!"

"Bon, you do understand that the koumaken was going to originally be used to kill us right?"I interrupted Rin. They all turned to me, "But instead it sealed away Rin's power similar to what happened to Karura, though Karura had the choice to leave. Please Bon, understand, we are only weapons to be used and thrown away."

Bon looked at me, "You aren't weapons, you're people. Not to be used then thrown away. To have a life, emotions, and rights." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his face, "I will not have you call yourself 'a mere tool'. I won't allow anyone to do that!" he pulled me towards him further and whispered into my ear, "Thanks for the kiss last night."

I blushed furiously as he walked away, "I-IDIOT!"


	27. Karura the Phoenix

"So you rescued Rin and Kushi?" Shura said to Bon over the phone. "For the time being would you guys search for the Most High priest, Tatsuma?"

Bon's face screwed in shock, "Did something happen to Pops?"

"He isn't where Houjou Mamushi and the rest saw him last. "First, find the Most High priest and ask him about what he wrote in the letter. However stay away from the Impure King! Don't be reckless and offer a situation report thereafter."

We all nodded to Bon and he replied with a, "Got it."

* * *

We all stood in a row in front of the mountain, "Our destination is Mt. Kongoushin… To defeat the Impure King!"

We rushed forward and ran, I grabbed Bon and allowed him to use my flames to glide.

He stared at his feet as the blue flames engulfed them, "Just glide, and don't let go!" he nodded and we were neck and neck with Rin, 'Gods, he can even keep up with me when I'm gliding?'

I felt Bon grab Shima's hand and Shima grabbed someone else's until I had to use my flame on all of them.

"This is so cool!" Leo said excitedly.

I was getting too tired too quickly, eventually I tripped over something and let go of Bon's hand and did flips away. The others only skidded to a stop while Bon rushed over. "You alright?"

I wiped sweat away from my brow, "I'm fine, just really drained is all. I've never glided with so many other people before."

"Ugh! What the hell is that?" Leo shouted.

"How're we supposed to defeat something that huge?" Shima complained.

"That's the Impure King…" Shiemi added shakily.

"It's practically a fortress on it's own." Bon said as he stood up with my arm draped around his neck. He picked me up bridal style. "Alright we'll start searching here."

Everyone agreed.

"Don't venture too deep into the thicket." Bon added.

He carried me in his arms and we both kept an eye out. I saw a bald head adorned in monk's ornamental clothing. Blood dripped down from various places of his body, "Bon there!" I pointed to the man, Tatsuma…

"Pops!" I climbed out of Bon's grip and raced over behind him to his father. "N-no way."

I sat near Bon and clung to him, I only met this man maybe once or twice, but I remembered how it felt. How it felt to finally come out of some rage induced trance and find your brother clinging to the empty shell of your father. The man had died with a smile on his face.

"I'll call Kirigakure-sensei." Konekomaru said while pulling out his phone.

A fire demon pulled out of Tatsuma's chest and flew in front of Bon.

"You're Karura, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, young mistress. I am Karura, servant of the Head priest of the Myouou Dharani."

"Were you Pop's familiar?" Bon asked.

"Formerly so. But now that the "secret" is no longer such, the contract has been annulled. I am now fulfilling the private contract I have with Suguro Tatsuma."

The monk below us coughed abit.

"Pops!"

"Ryuji. Why are all of you children here." He said weakly.

"We came of our own will, we NEED to help, the other forces aren't as strong enough to beat the Impure King on they're own." I added softly.

He tried to sit up, "How reckless of you."

"Your wounds may be closed, Tatsuma, but you shouldn't move."

I turned to Karura, "What is most of his damage?"

The Phoenix looked at me, "It is organic, I'm afraid your flames cannot heal this." I looked down.

Tatsuma turned to the demon, "Is that you Karura? You sure have gotten small, I thought we were both dead."

"I also bear the name of Phoenix. I would merely reincarnate every time I died, besides I still have the "Gouhaen contract let with you, I couldn't let you die like that."

The old monk turned to me and my brother, "Ah, the Okumura siblings. I haven't seen Utsukushi since you were only two, to see how close you and Bon are now, reminds me of that short time you spent in our home." He brushed his hand against my cheek. I held on to Bon tighter. "Did you two read my letter?"

"I did as well." Bon added, "I'll have you tell us everything without keeping any secrets to yourself."

"…I understand, I'll tell you how to defeat the Impure King. According to the "Truth of the Impure King" passed on only to the Head priests, The Impure King will grow bigger and bigger, as big as a city. Shortly after, a great sporangium will form within it."

"That's it isn't it? The really round bit at the top?" Shima pointed out.

"Most likely. When that sporangium matures and ruptures, it will release toxic spores. A thick Miasma."

"And that's what really killed those 40,000 people 150 years ago?" Leo asked.

Tatsuma nodded, "Smart boy, though this time the number may be even larger. We need to prevent that no matter what."

"That means we have to defeat it before it ruptures right?" I added.

He shook his head, "It's not that simple, the only vital spot the Impure King has is it's "Heart". It lies in the sporangium itself. Fukaku, who fought the Impure King 150 years ago, having fought a tough battle, had no choice but to split that heart into two and seal them away."

"The left and right eyes, correct?" Izumo added.

"In-in other words, if it ruptures we can no longer get to the heart right?" Konekomaru said worriedly.

"Yes."

"So kill it before it ruptures?" Leo asked.

Tatsuma shrugged, "I would suggest as much. Though it's still difficult. Fifteen years ago I made a contract with Karura here to borrow "Gouhaen". "Gouhaen is a technique that allows the person to take the years the person has lived and turns it into great flames. A great blaze to be let forth at the end of one's life, incinerating everything. I thought that would be my trump card in defeating the Impure King." His mood dropped, "However I used that flame of fifteen years just on stopping the Impure King in it's tracks… I don't have much time left…"

"Please, sir, don't say what I think you're going to say." I said to him.

He smiled to me, "I'm going to use the remaining Gouhaen, I'll set up a kekkai so that the miasma won't escape even if the sporangium ruptures. Okumura-kun, I want you to use that Koumaken to reduce it's heart to ashes, Utsukushi, I'll need you to help Karura and increase the Gouhaen."

I jumped a bit, "Sir, I just about drained myself from helping everyone glide here."

He just smiled and touched my cheek again, "You will be focusing more on me this time, not seven other people. It will be much easier."

"Uh I'm sorry but I-."

"No Rin it's only natural, I'm asking you to put your life on the line."

"Hn? Oh, no… It's just I can't unsheathe it right now."

"…"


	28. The Return of Her Defiant Nature

"RIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU DON'T THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD BIT OF INFORMATION? I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN ABLE TO!" I shouted while I clobbered him over the head.

"Ow, Utsu-chan I've been trying to unsheathe it since just now, but I just can't!"

"THE HELL?" Bon shouted.

"I don't get it myself but apparently it's a psychological problem." He demonstrated the problem to us.

"Rin, if you can't draw Kurikara, it will become a physical problem…" I held up the rod version of Akuma Suraisa.

"I'm just as worried as you are! But that's why I can't be of any help right now… I'm sorry Suguro's Dad."

He sighed, "I see that's a worry in itself, even if Utsukushi still can use her flames it won't be enough. It needs a focused slice. However if that's the case, at the very least, I'll do what I can and put up the kekkai." He tried to sit up only to fall over again.

"It's impossible Tatasuma, you've lost too much blood. Your wounds may have healed, but you're a hair's breadth away from exsanguination. If you chant the kekkai spell with that body of yours, you will surely die."

"My life isn't the only one hanging in the balance…" he replied with a pained groan.

"Koneko-chan, have you reached Shura yet?" I asked.

"No, just static." He replied. "The miasma's probably too thick."

I bit the end of my thumb nail, "Pops isn't there anything we can do?" Bon asked.

Karura turned to Bon, "Now that you mention it you are Tatsuma's son aren't you? That's just perfect, Gouhaen can be transferred between people related by blood."

Tatsuma jumped up and yelled, "NO. That will absolutely not do! He's still a child, I will definitely not allow Ryuji to get dragged into this! I'll cut these ties of my obligations in my generation! I swore that with my very life! That alone…" he leaned back and panted exhaustedly.

'That's why he always said his dad was almost trying to keep his distance. He carried the burdens of generations of the last head monks on his shoulders, and refused to let Ryuji do the same… That's why he didn't want him to become an exorcist.'

"…Up until now, carrying that cross on your back, all alone." Bon muttered.

Tatsuma smiled to his son, "What are you saying, I did that of my own accord."

"… I won't let you… I'LL BEAR THAT CROSS TOO! I won't accept any objections when you're in that state." I held onto Bon's shoulder tighter.

"He's not alone sir, we all have burdens we must carry, after today," I smiled, "We'll carry them together."

"Tatsuma, it seems your son and the young mistress are smarter then you…" Karura added.

He sighed in defeat, "That's the kind of children they are, it's why I didn't want him involved."

"Well I shall commence the succession of the Gouhaen, he who is blood of current owner, Suguro Tatsuma, show your proof of your blood." I latched off of Bon then onto Rin, as Bon bit his thumb and drew blood, as he held it out Karura's flames engulfed it. "Indeed you are the blood of Suguro Tatsuma. Suguro Ryuji, you have now become the owner of the Gouhaen." We all stood and stared in awe at the red flames that now covered Bon's hands.

"Ryuji, I will now teach you the strongest kekkai spell," Tatsuma said almost sadly. "One that is only passed to the head priests. Now come here."

Bon approached his father and they leaned away from us.

"Red flames…" I muttered, 'Karura's red flames, the original possessor of Kurikara… Now possesses Bon.' I've always preferred red to blue, but Dad liked to dress me and he always said that blue would go with my eyes better. Crazy old fart.

Just at that moment, Tatsuma collapsed, "POPS!" Bon shouted. Moriyama rushed to his side. Bon was silent for a moment, "Moriyama-san, Kamiki-san, Leo, will you stay here with Pops?"

They nodded.

"Shima, Konekomaru, and Utsukushi, please go and inform Kirigakure-sensei and everyone in the Myou Dha about what transpired just now."

"No. I'm coming with you, I'm already in a killing mood, and I don't feel like taking it out on some weakling demons. I want to help kill this, or I'll try to do it my self."

He sighed, "Fine, but if you get injured I'll wait for you to get healed then give you an earful."

I smirked in triumph. "I'll be helping Karura then." Karura nodded to me.

"It is a pleasure to have such a kind mistress help."

* * *

**AN: It's almost uploaded just maybe one or two more chapters then you'll have to wait for me to write it.**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	29. Look back and Strangle A Clown

"So you guys are really going?" Leo asked me, Rin, and Bon.

"We need to get as close as we can to the sporangium."

"You mean you're going up there?" Koneko shouted. Bon nodded, "That's too reckless!"

"Bon I've always listened and kept my mouth shut to you since my parents were a pain in the neck, but this times different and I just have to say this; You're really gonna get yourself killed you know…"

"It's okay, I'll protect Suguro." I hit Rin over the head. He coughed, "I mean 'we', of course 'we', imouto-chan."

"Better."

"Oi what are you two deciding on your own?" He yelled.

"I have to help Karura anyway of course I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you," I smirked, "Captain Wonderwear."

A slight blush appeared, "F-fine."

"I may not be able to draw Kurikara, but I can still use a little of the flame! Plus I'm strong!" he turned to Konekomaru, "Just leave it to us, alright? Konekomaru."

The small boy gulped then began running down the trail with Shima chasing after him.

"I'll leave Pops to you three, then."

"Ryuji, please forgive this worthless father of yours…"

I looked over at Bon, "I, truly liked hearing Pops chant the sutra, so no matter what, please, don't die."

"Oi, Utsukushi, so you don't get tired again, let bon hold you and just let him do the gliding." Leo suggested.

I couldn't say anything, because Bon already had me piggy backing him.

"Do it, Rin can keep up."

I concentrated my flames to his feet. He began to glide, slightly clumsily, off of the observation I gave earlier.

"That was what we were trying to tell you, down in the branch office."

He glanced back at me, "I'm sorry for not listening. And for making you cry."

I tightened my grip on him, "It wasn't you, just I remembered that Rin had said that to Father before he was possessed, that emotional break down was what allowed it."

"So why did Pops say that he hadn't seen you since you were two?"

I hummed into his shoulder, "Father Fujimoto brought me to show off to your dad. I met you, Shima and Konekomaru during that time. Shima's happy to be able to call me a childhood friend."

He grunted before we stopped in front of a large stone fortress

"It's quickly turning into a normal looking building?" Rin said.

"That means it's probably in the solidifying stage, it's getting close." I added.

"If we don't get there soon it will be bad for us! Hurry!"

We turned to see Kuro on a tree looking at us, 'Rin, Kushi, quick you need to get off the mountain!'

"We're not leaving Kuro, we're the ones that have to kill it," I said.

'What! You're crazy! I'm not listening to your stories!' Kuro shook his head.

"But we have to. Or it'll be dangerous." Rin said.

Kuro reluctantly jumped down and grew to his larger form, 'It's dangerous so I'm coming with!'

"Great Kuro!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Come on Bon, Kuro'll give us a ride the rest of the way." I pulled Bon onto Kuro's back and sat behind him.

"Hold on tight Kuro doesn't like to hold back." I whispered.

Rin was laughing crazily as Kuro jumped up the building while Bon was screaming. I just giggled into his shoulder.

Though after every bounce of Kuro's paws, decay began to attack us. I looked back and breathed in, then out, letting my flame loose on the rotting bits.

"This isn't good, as soon as Kuro touches it, decay attacks." I muttered.

"This is not suitable to land here, we can't penetrate the center of the barrier." Kurura said.

"We don't have time to properly chant let alone that!" Bon yelled.

I looked back and breathed fire on the decay once more and could hear anything till Rin started talking about a meat bun.

"You've still got time to think about things so calmly." My stomach growled in response. "Ugh, you too?"

I dug my face into his shirt, "Shut it, I missed both lunch and dinner. Rin only missed dinner."

I heard him sigh, "How are you two so calm, I'm scared to death."

"That's cause you lost at Janken it can't be helped!" Rin said.

"That's not it you idiot!"

"It's going to be fine Bon. Your father trusts you, I trust you fully now, because I know you can do this. Don't think of the bad, remember we promised Rin we'd all go to the arcade, and Shima promised him to go swimming. There's also a few things I want set clear after this. Think of the normal things you want to do after this is done. It helps."

"It's hard at the moment…" he said.

'There's a rock down there! Hang on!.'

"Hang on." I said to Bon just before Kuro jumped onto the rock.

"A solid place that can't be rotted easily." I said while jumping off. I patted Kuro's side, "Great job, Kuro."

"You guys aren't thinking about giving up, right?" Bon asked us.

"Why the hell would we do that?" I screeched.

Rin smirked, "Say, are you scared?" Bon jumped up to retort but Rin cut him off, "Everyone's probably working hard, doing their best. So we have to as well. Suguro-hime just has to set up the barrier."

I giggled, "WHAT WHO'S A PRINCESS? I'LL PUNCH YOU!" he yelled.

"Ew you're scared till you're sniveling, such a crude princess, maybe you can get Utsukushi to be your knight because I'm not gonna." He said cheekily.

"Damn no matter what you say I'll prove it you!" Bon shouted back.

"Oh? Then I'll leave it to you." Rin said as he walked to the edge of the rock.

'He's not scared anymore, is he?' I said telepathically to Karura.

'No, he is not.'

"Let's beat this thing! Come my beloved horse Kuro!" Rin shouted as he jumped off Kuro's back.

'I'm not a horse!' Kuro whined/growled.

I smiled, as Bon started the chant, "Karura what do I need to do?"

"Meditate for a while and lend me your flames, it shall help tremendously." I sat beside Bon and held my hands together. Karura sat in my lap and I focused my flames into him.

As soon as the chant was over Karura left my lap and flew into the sky. "Suguro Ryuji, your barrier mantra worked."

I suddenly felt so drained, "WOW! Suguro you really are cool!"

I smiled up at Bon, "Nice job, man."

'Nii-san, Nee-chan.' I shot up and looked around, "Yukio?"

'Yukio?'

"Okumura, in front of you!" Bon shouted. Thanks to that Rin missed getting hit by a large blob of decay.

"Ryuji, remember to not break the earth contact seal, if that seal is broken then the barrier will fail as well."

"You don't need to remind me! I won't break this seal even if I die!"

"Geez princess, don't get your royal panties in a bunch." Rin said jokingly as he was attacked by a large mass of decay.

"Stop with the princess thing!"

"Just focus for now, you can die later."

I pulled out Akuma Suraisa and turned it to it's full form. "Bon if you start to get tired let me know, I'll use my enhancement flames."

He nodded to me and I began assaulting the decay next to Rin. "Great fun isn't it? You cut it down and it pops right back up!" he exclaimed angrily.

'It's disgusting, Rin' Kuro whined.

I breathed my flames out to the entire field, it only burned the surface a bit. "Damn, it's tougher then I thought."

I left the field and went directly to Bon who was being attacked as well, "GET YOUR FUCKING NASTY DECAYING HANDS OFF HIM!" I sliced angrily through a blob of decay that leaned towards Bon. I kicked it away.

"… Remind me not to make you angry." Bon said to me.

I saw Rin turn to us with a smirk, "Remember the Exwire Exams?"

Oh, did I. I started to growl and let my demon form show as I sliced angrily through the field of decay. "THAT GODDAMN CLOWN I'LL BET ANYTHING TO SAY HE'S WATCHING US FROM FARAWAY IN SOME FLOATING COUCH WITH SOME FUCKING TEA, WHILE WE'RE IN HERE FIGHTING OFF THIS DISGUSTING ROTTING GOO!" I let out a sudden burst of flames from every part of my body and screamed.

* * *

While on his floating couch with his umbrella/bat/thing covering him and sipping tea. Mephisto watched the battle out before him and sneezed. "My my, it seems she's has already discovered my secret."

* * *

I looked up and saw the sporangium burst. My eyes widened then I went over to shield him from most of the blast. I screamed as it hit, it felt like it was ripping my skin from the flesh.

I ended up on my knees in front of Bon, "That hurt like hell, damn spores." He looked at me in disbelief. I only blocked the spores, he was still bound to be attacked by the miasma.

"Bon, stay still I'm going to use the remaining bit of my flames to support you," I glared at him weakly, "If you dare try to refuse I'll hurt you once this is all done."

He nodded as I held his free hand. He coughed slightly but other then that, he was fine. I refused to let go of his hand, even as he was attacked by the goo I just breathed flames around us to keep him safe, while Rin continued his barrage.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the last bit of what I have so far, I will add more but on a later date.**

**R and R**

**Tata for now 3**


	30. The Beast that Burns, The Girl who Heals

Bon had begun to cough violently while my vision turned blurry.

"Hang in there," I muttered and tightened my hold on his hand. We were both getting weaker, Rin was just beginning to start but I felt as if I'd collapse at any moment.

"Hey are you two alright?!" Rin started but once he saw my back he cringed. His gaze then went behind us to the true form of the Impure King.

Bon's eyes soon followed and all of us stared at it in shock and fear as I heard something like a chuckle.

"SUGURO, KUSHI!"

"KARURA protect us!"

_"Understood." _Karura's red flames wrapped around me and Bon and protected us from the Impure King's attack, _"I managed to drive him away, but this double posture will consume your strength further."_

"That's what I'm here for." I said weakly.

Bon looked me in the eyes, "Kushi you've done enough, you'll fall apart at this rate."

I glared at him, "No I won't, now just focus!"

"What did you do?!" Rin asked excitedly.

"It's a piece of the barrier, But it won't last long. Maybe 15 minutes." I said as I examined the barrier. It was a patchwork job, using a piece of the barrier to create a barrier to protect the one making it. It's effective, but it's not very conservative.

"15 minutes?! WHY?!"

"We're reaching our limits Rin." Bon said as he used his head to motion to my back. "I would've never even made it this far without her here, she's using all of her energy to keep me up." he chuckled darkly, "I hope Koneko and Shima made it."

"OF COURSE THEY DID, THEY MADE IT AND SO DID SHIEMI AND IZUMO AND YOUR DAD... They're all fine." Rin said to try and convince Bon. I placed my free hand on Bon's shoulder.

"He's right, if we can make it this far, then they can go farther." Bon nodded to me.

A large blob came out of the Impure King and went straight for Rin. Kuro attacked it and begun to be consumed by the decay. My eyes teared up as Rin yelled for him to stop. "K-kuro..."

"It's the end." my head whipped over to see Bon with his head down. "Rin, grab Kushi and while I still last, run. Help everyone get to a shelter, hurry up, every second is precious." when neither of us moved he added a shout of, "GO!"

Rin smiled after recovering from shock, "Oh what was that? AH, right the Kyoto tower! I wanna climb the Kyoto tower. Show me the way tomorrow! I'm sure Kushi-chan wants to see it too! I heard it's a public bath even though it's a tower! That's so cool! I wonder if everyone else will want to come too!?... That's why I need Kyoto to be safe, I need **_everybody_** to be safe.

Let's win and go back home."

"...Why?... Why?... WHY THE KYOTO TOWER ANYWAY!? I'VE NEVER CLIMBED IT, IN FACT I FIND IT EMBARRASSING! KYOTO HAS HEAPS OF OTHER FAMOUS SPOTS TO SEE!"

"But that's the only one I've heard about!"

I couldn't help but giggle at his out burst. And Bon just burst out laughing.

"Eh?"

"It's ok, whatever, I'll support your fake confidence... We are friends after all... I trust both of you." I smiled a bit as I passed the last bit of my energy to Bon. I coughed up a little blood, then passed out on his shoulder.

* * *

"Kushi?" Bon let go of the girl's hand and shook her. "She's unconcious."

"_She's dried up. She has no more energy to give you, or even enough to move."_ Karura said.

Bon's face hardened as he pulled her close with his free hand. The barrier around Bon faded and Rin was left there standing in shock.

_Damn old man._

_Why did you save me?!_

_Why me, you should've stayed alive, with Kushi!_

_Why? Why was I saved?!_

_WHY?!_

_WHY WAS I-_

Rin gripped the hilt of his sword and the sheathe and pulled as hard as he could and, lo and behold, it came out wrapped in blue flames that flickered and burned with no fuel.

It was at this time that his blue flames had reached the eyes of Kirigakure Shura, who had received word from the other two of the Kyoto trio and was coming to help. "Rin..."

Rin growled lowly in his throat as his eyes reflected the very flames that adorned his body and sword. He turned just in time to slice the Impure King himself as he approached the tired pair of Exwires. The Demon burned intensely after a few mere seconds. Yet he was still not dead.

A pile of the decay fell on Bon and Shura found this was the best time to appear. She threw a flaming Kunai knife at the blob and begun to chant. The chant caused the flames to grow and burned the blob. Bon was left unharmed.

"Shura!"

"Leave the kiddies to me, that demon isn't something a normal human being can defeat on their own. We'll be relying on you. Didn't you swear to me? That you'd prove Shirou was right to let you two live? Kushi already has from the look of it. Well? Prove it!"

Rin took in her words and nodded before running off.

"The only thing he's missing is confidence... How is she?"

"She transferred her flames into me, all of them. She has to rest." Shura nodded before pulling out her own sword and slicing away at the attacking decay.

* * *

Rin ran and ran, slicing as he went. As he finally approached the Impure King himself, he began to question how he was supposed to kill it, all while still defending himself. He looked up and saw that the barrier began to fade he turned hi head back and saw Bon fall over with Utsukushi still in his grip.

"SUGURO! SHIT!" Rin sliced another bout of attacks away as he tried to find the heart.

_Old man... LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!_

A large amount of red flames appeared before Rin and showed a phoenix demon just like Karura.

"You're a pain to look at." it said.

"What are you? A demon?"

"Demon, Angel, Acala, all just names given to us by you humans. Who are you to call me like that? A human clad in the holy flames! I'm the burning impurity, Ucchusma, the Impure King has been an enemy of mine for a long time... That sword originally belonged to our master. If you want to defeat the Impure King, I will teach you how to control your flames."

"I don't really understand, but please! Please teach me Ucchusma!"

The demon sighed as he was reduced to a mere flame that was absorbed by Koumaken, "Well this is the only way. Repeat the Sutra and Mantra the I'm going to recite."

"What are you going to do?!"

"We will summon Kashou Zanmai. It will purify this entire mountain."

"Wait, the entire mountain?! But there's lots of innocent people here, Bon and Kushi would never survive even if she was awake!"

"So? Such a trivial thing, all of those people have already been infected by the spores, if even one of them is left then that's a chance that the Impure King may be revived!"

"Wait!"

_There's no time, I have to try. I have to defeat the enemy without hurting anyone._

_Can I really do it?... _Rin looked over at Bon and his sister. She looked so weak and vulnerable, she clung to Bon's chest while tears ran down her face._ I have to try!_

"Shuri shuri, mamari mari, shushuri. On Kurouda nou un jaku!"

"That's good now continue!"

"Ka shou zan mai!" Rin swung his sword and it propelled a blast of blue flames right into the Impure King.

"Why are you hesitating! Put more power into the flames!"

"If I do..." _I'll burn out! The flames, are devouring me!_

_**My power has been suppressed since I was born... And I've had to put up with that. But I've had enough, I am FREE I'm gonna smash everything to PIECES. I AM A BEAST THAT BURNS EVERYTHING INTO OBLIVION.**  
_

_**THAT'S THE REAL ME!**_


	31. The White Room

_**THAT'S THE REAL ME!**_

_"I'm not afraid."_

_Shiemi?_

_"Rin, I swear if you let those flames take over again I'll kill you myself!"_

_Utsukushi._

_"See I'm completely unhurt!" _Shiemi's voice said again. "_And it's because you made it so."_

_That's right! You all trusted me, I want to live up to your faith!_

A blast of blue flame was growing a an alarming rate with Rin at the center controlling it.

* * *

I woke up just in time to see daylight and Rin's receding flames. Bon was waking up right beside me and he held me close.

"Utsukushi?" he hugged me hard and I whimpered in pain.

"B-bon, my back." he pulled his hands off to find them covered in blood.

"S-sorry." he sat up with me in his lap then held me in his arms as he stood up. "Okumura." he said as we walked toward Rin.

"Shura, Suguro, Kushi..." he said weakly. But once he turned his head I knew that he was weak with excitement, "I did it, I controlled my flames! Sure there's still a lot of fine tuning to be done but I did it!"

I sighed and clung closer to Bon's chest as the others ran up the mountain.

"Okumura-kun, Okumura-chan, Bon!" Konekomaru stopped once he saw Bon carrying me. I smirked against his chest.

"Tell them I'm dead." I whispered.

"Eh?! What do you mean?! I'm not going to worry them like that!" Bon shouted. "I'll drop you!"

"But then I really will be dead." I pouted.

"Bon, what happened?" I heard Shima ask. I turned my head around and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"She protected me from most of the damage, while Rin did the real slicing."

"Oh yeah, Kushi, how are you feeling?" Rin walked over to me just as Bon was setting me back on the ground.

"Numb mainly, I can't feel my legs, but I can still move them." I moved my foot a bit to prove the point.

The high priest had me in a sitting position and was examining my wounds when Yukio decided to come around, "Nii-san, Nee-chan."

Everyone's attention turned to Yukio, Rin and me.

"Yukio! you're ok too!"

Yukio glared at Shura, "How did they get out of confinement?"

"Well, ya see, they apologized!" Shura said reluctantly.

"Yukio! I saved all these people here! I bet you're so shocked that your jaws about ta hit the ground ain't it! The day I'm gonna surpass you is getting closer!"

Yukio was silent until he ran over and punched Rin in the face, "DON'T BE A FOOL! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND YOUR SITUATION!? NOT ONLY WOULD YOU HAVE BEEN EXECUTED, UTSUKUSHI WOULD HAVE AS WELL!"

I gasped slightly, Yukio was never this angry, he was the quiet one, that did as he was told. I stood up quickly to retort but fell back down when Rin did anyway. "I do, I finally understand, I'm Satan's son, and I can't run away from this power. Kushi can't either, but she knew that long before I did. I've always been scared to accept it while she's out using it to help people. But that wasn't... good." and with that he passed out.

I stared at Rin's body as he fell, once it finally hit the ground I glared at Yukio.

"Sometimes you're both fucking idiots." that was it and I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

_"Tou-san, what if the kids here don't like me?" I asked Father Fujimoto._

_"Hm? It won't matter, just be your self and once someone comes to accept the entire you, good and bad, then that's a true friend worth having." he ruffled my hair and held my hand to lead me into school._

_A true friend. Ryuji-kun._

* * *

Rin woke up next to Shiemi and they talked for a bit, that left him blushing and sad. 'I'll be your friend forever and ever'

That broke him slightly.

Shima laughed and he saw that almost everyone else was there, except one.

"Where's Kushi!?"

Shima looked at him disdainfully, "She was in really bad shape, burns, broken limbs, extreme blood loss, her entire back had no skin on it and had bits of rock in it from when the sporangium exploded."

Rin and Shiemi's faces dropped, Izumo paled from behind the screen. The room was silent.

Until they heard a scream. Rin jumped up and ran towards it to find Utsukushi in a white room cowering in a corner.

* * *

This time when I woke up I was in a room that was mainly white everywhere. Sure there was some browns and greens here and there, but the light that shone in made everything reflect white.

My memory flashed back to the courtroom with Angel, I swore I could feel my foot being cut off again, so I screamed and ran straight for a corner. I cowered there for a while with my hands over my head and tears running down my cheeks.

Rin appeared in the doorway first, then Bon, Shura, and Yukio.

"What's wrong Nee-san?!" Yukio asked me.

I paused and I remembered where I was, this is not a courtroom. I looked at my leg and found my foot still attached.

"N-nothing, god I hate white." I curled in on myself and they just shook their heads.

"Is it because of what happened that day in court?" Shura asked, "I noticed that you checked to see if you still had your leg."

I nodded.

"What happened?" Bon asked as he kneeled in front of me.

"Let her explain, I've got a meeting." Shura said.

"I have something I need to do." Yukio said as he walked out of the room with Shura.

"I'm hungry." Rin walked in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. That left me and Bon alone. I groaned at my luck as Shima, Leo, and Konkomaru came panting into the room.

"What's going on?" Shima saw Bon leaning towards me and me cowering in the corner. His mouth dropped, "BON! I never took you for the forceful type!"

Bon looked at me and blushed. "I wasn't doing anything to her!"

"Why'd she scream then?"

"I have a slight fear of white rooms..." I said nervously.

"... Oh, mind explaining?" Shima said as he sat cross-legged next to Bon. Konekomaru sighed and joined with Leo right behind him.

"Maybe?"

"Please!" Leo begged.

I sighed, "Fine, remember when Rin first showed off his flames? We got pulled away into a courtroom as evidence?" Bon looked away in shame. "Well, it was a huge white room, Me and Rin had our feet cut off so we wouldn't run. It hurt because Angel's demon sword happened to be made of holy silver. I don't remember much past the conditions on which we are allowed to live."

"What are they?" Leo asked.

"... We have to become full fledged exorcists. If we fail the first time we'll be exorcised."

"I can see how you'd attach this to a bad memory." Leo said nervously.

I nodded. "Sorry about that."

"About what?" I asked.

"Calling you a demon."

"You've already apologized just let it go." I waved him off.

"Hey did you hear? We have a free day today!" Shima said excitedly.

I smiled, "Wanna go swimming?"

Leo and the others just frowned, "But Kushi you-"

"I'm fine dammit!" I stood up, turned around and pulled up my shirt. Once my hand touched the end of the bandage they started to panic, "Don't do it you need to heal!" "I know you heal quickly and all but THAT fast is ridiculous!" I ignored them and stripped the bandage. There was no pain, and no more protests. "See?"

Bon frowned as he stood up. He gripped my arm angrily, "Don't you EVER do that again or I'll- I'll- I'll rip off your tail and beat you with it!"

I just stared in shock as a blush crept up on my face, "Is it weird that I like it when you yell at me?" I asked.

Shima and Leo burst into laughter as Bon blushed as well and let me go. "Whatever I'm gonna go find Pops."

"I'm coming with!" I said excitedly, "But I'm gonna get dressed first, Kay?" I turned on my heel and picked up my clothes. As I walked over to go through my bag I was removing the top of my yukata.

"KUSHI!" Bon ran over and pulled the sides back up. "What are you doing?!"

I stared at him like he was the crazy one. "changing clothes. Why?"

His face turned an interesting cherry color, "A young lady doesn't change in front of men!"

"I don't mind Bon, I'd like to see what's under there." Shima said pervertedly. Konekomaru pushed Shima out of the room while also dragging Leo.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you!" he groaned once they were out of the door.

"Nothing, I'm healed and I'm somewhat mentally stable." I said as I turned and pulled the sides down again. Bon pulled them back up. I glared at him, "What's with you?"

"At least wait until I'm out of the room too!"

"Dun wanna." I pulled the sides down again, and he stopped them, again.

"Do you normally strip in front of people?" he seethed?

"No." he groaned as he attached a grip to my shoulders. "Is there something wrong," I bit my lip to make myself say the next words, "R-ryuji-kun?"

His head flung up to look me in the eyes. I grimaced thinking I did something wrong. He smiled, "It's nice to hear you say my name." I sighed in relief, "But still, wait until I'm out."

I smirked and slipped one side down just to irk him. He glared at me as he walked out. I smiled as I changed into my swimsuit with my uniform over it.


	32. The Aftermath Leads to Romance

Bon and I walked down the hallways happily. I was happy that he was holding my hand and he was just happy as far as I could tell. Once we finally passed his dad I pointed to him.

"There he is." I said.

He was wearing a janitor's outfit and had a mop in hand. Bon's happy mood changed and he was in Yakuza mode. "Hey, you old Bonze, What're you doing?!"

I gripped the bridge of my nose, "Huh? I'm cleaning the floor."

"... Your clothes?!" Bon said stressfully.

"Well, nothing's restraining me anymore, From now on I think I'll just work at Toraya to support Torako."

"What are you-?!" Bon was interrupted by Konekomaru.

"Ah, chief Bonze, you were here, Bon and Okumura-chan too! Come with me, fast!"

We all ran over to a room where one of Shima's brothers and Mamushi were sitting calmly on one side while their siblings and fathers were on the other side freaking out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER YOU MONKEY?!"

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE JUU-NII SUCH A SKINNY SNAKE GIRL?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA MARRY SOME HOT BLONDE CHICK WITH A CURVY BODY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERTED MONKEY?!"

"**_QUIET!_**" The bald monk that was, I assume, Mamushi's father, had steam shooting out of his ears and nose. He no longer resembled the snake that was tattooed to his head, he was more of a bull with a red blindfold on.

"Uhm, what's going on?" I asked. All of the attention was turned to me.

"I'm trying to get our fathers to marry me and Mamushi!" Juuzou said happily. Mamushi blushed and shrieked.

"Like a child like that would understand!" Said girl screeched.

I pouted, "I'm not a child!" I went on ignored.

"Juuzou, it looks like Mamushi doesn't really agree, maybe you should discuss this better?"

"I don't think we'd come to an agreement anyway."

"HA! Sister would never be with the likes of you!" I covered my ears as an attempt to save them.

"Mamushi, do you really disagree?" Juuzou asked.

"... I'm going to be punished. I cannot marry." I rolled my eyes and Bon nudged my side.

"Well, then you can think of being married to me as a punishment!" Juuzou said happily. I stifled a giggle at her face, Bon was doing similar actions to hold back laughter.

"I'M NOT A SIMPLETON AS YOU ARE!... And... I wouldn't think of it... as a punishment." she said blushing.

While others in the room were complaining I cooed. I'm sort of a romantic at heart, so this was sweet.

"Juuzou-san." "YESSIR!" "Because of what happened, Mamushi will be stripped of her meister and removed from the order, and her eye, will never be back to the way it used to... Are you still fine with her?"

"I am! Please, I'll say it again, Umabami-sama, please let me have Mamushi!" Juuzou bowed gently.

Umabami-sama bowed even further as a form of respect and ended up hitting his head, "Please take care of her!"

Juuzou did the same, "Yessir, I will!"

"I'm so happy for them!" Daruma said happily. Bon was in shock at this point while I was about to start squealing in happiness. "See? Even without pushing hard, everyone is going their own ways. Let them be."

Bon was back in Yakuza mode as his father walked away, I held his hand to keep him from blowing up fully. "You're the one who overdid it all these years. Why didn't you just quit?!"

Daruma looked back at Bon with a smile, "Because you were important to me."

Bon was taken aback, "Ar-aren't you going to read the sutras again?" he said sadly.

The man didn't look back this time, "...You don't need lullabies anymore."

I bit my lip as Bon's gaze didn't turn, neither of us noticed when Shima and Leo came along until Shima said, "Oh hey Bon, Kushi-chan, Koneko-san. Been looking for you. You see Rin is demanding that we go on a tour, so is everyone ready to go on a trip with him?"

I rolled my eyes, "One moment, go ahead Miwa-san." He looked at me wearily then nodded.

As he herded the two other boys away I turned to Bon.

"Are you ok?"

"... I at least wanted him to try." He said sadly.

My eyes softened and I clung to his middle. He flinched a little but then began to hug back. "Bon... R-ryuuji, it's fine, you can still come back to rebuild. Maybe you could even have your own temple, your dad could come by and see how well you're doing and you could rub it in his face or whatever." I smiled softly to him.

He gave a light chuckle, "Thanks, Utsukushi." I blushed, he normally just called me 'Okumura' or 'Kushi' with the occasional honorific. But this way felt more caring. He looked past my head and chuckled more, "You like that huh?" I looked back and saw my tail waving happily. I squealed and grabbed it to try and hide it but it continued to elude me. Bon eventually took hold of it, and smiled.

"How is it that you are so weird, yet so cute?" I blushed and tried to hide it as his lips pressed against my forehead.

"How is it you think _I'm_ weird, Shima and Leo are practically twins, Izumo can't talk to people without insulting them, Shiemi just can't talk to people, Konekomaru is as his name states: Kitty boy, Yukio has occasionally shot Rin for not doing his homework, and Rin is a happy go lucky half-demon who doesn't care if he dies as long as we're safe and you call me weird?" I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"Yeah? You look like a chicken." I smirked when I saw the tick mark, but once he scooped me up onto his shoulder like a sack of flour, I began squealing. It didn't help that he was holding my bare thigh, since I was in a skirt.

"B-bon! Put me down! Right now!"

"No, I'm gonna carry you whether you like it or not... I've been meaning to ask, what was with the dream thing? I said do something Utsukushi would never do, I never told you to kiss me."

I blushed and stopped struggling. "Well, for one you were drunk, and probably would've believed anything at that point. Two, I couldn't hesitate or you probably would've come to and realized it wasn't a dream."

"And that's what you thought of? Kissing me? What if that made me come to?"

"... I don't have a fast acting brain like Rin, nor a smart one like Yukio."

"That's not true." he said angrily.

"Yes it is, I'm not as smart as Yukio or as athletic, and I'm not as strong and willing as Rin. That's why I'm the weakest!"

He almost threw me to the ground but I stood up and he gripped my shoulders while staring me straight in the eyes, "That doesn't matter, you risked your own life to save ours just as many times as Rin, you're just as smart, if not smarter then Yukio. Don't you dare insult yourself like that again." "Bu-" "No Buts! You're my friend, you always will be, I don't care about others' opinions on you, you're my best friend."

My eyes began to tear up and he began to panic, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell! Oh geez, please don't cry."

"Thank you." I muttered.

"What?"

"Thank you, no one's really told me anything like that other then the old man and my brothers."

He seemed shocked, "R-really?" He pulled his composure back in line, "That's impossible! You're a beautiful, independent, kind, and strong-willed woman. I don't see how anyone could miss that!"

I stared at him in admiration, "Really?! No one really cared about me enough to tell me something like that! I was mainly made fun of back home!"

He blushed, "Man, not even your friends?"

I scoffed, "What friends? I was called 'Ugly Duckling' for most of my school life!"

He stared at me as I pouted, "So..."

"So, you all are my first friends, Rin's too. You were the first to treat me like a normal person, my first kiss, and well... the first person that has ever made me stutter and blush so much." I scratched my cheek nervously.

He smiled and held out his hand, "They're waiting for us, you can tell me all about it on the way." I took his hand and he pulled me closer to him. I blushed as he had his arm draped over my shoulder, still holding my hand.


	33. KYOTO TOWER!

Once we finally arrived at our destination Rin was ecstatic. Bon still had an arm wrapped around me.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"The usual hot spots should go first, how about Kinkakuji?" Shima said.

"Shima-san that's too far from here, Toji is closer. If we don't plan the route, we won't be able to see everything. Is there anywhere specific anyone wants to go?"

Shiemi started the list, "I want to eat bean jam, and Kudzu starch noodles, and sweets-"

"Shi'mi-chan, that's not a place." I said calmly.

"I want to see Fushimi Inari, at least once in my life." Izumo muttered.

"INTRODUCE SOME MAIKO TO ME!" Takara yelled through his rabbit. His ventriloquism is still really cool.

"Is there a street preforming intersection?" Leo asked with a smile.

I knew what was coming so I joined in with Rin in shouting, "I WANT TO SEE THE KYOTO TOWER!" I pumped a fist in the air, while Rin was jumping up and down excitedly. Bon cringed at the volume before smiling, "There they go." he said.

"Eh? But Okumura-san, there's lot's of better places to go!" Koneko said.

"PLEASE?! I've had my eyes on it since we first got here!" he begged.

"I wanna see too. It's all I've really heard about, plus I need to push Rin off of something for almost losing it!" I whined.

They all just stared at me blankly, while Rin twitched, "You knew?"

"Damn straight, I'm your sister, I know almost everything involving you, you think that just cause I was unconscious means I wouldn't find out? Bitch please." I smiled and waved him off.

"... You just cussed, a lot." Rin said in shock.

"And?"

"I say we go too, the daughter of Satan needs to teach her little brother a lesson." Bon said with a smirk.

"Maa~ Bon! You meanie!" I whined.

"Ha ha!" Rin laughed at my expense.

"Yes, and we should obey Satan's son as well, lest he burns us to ashes." Konekomaru said.

"Na there'd be nothing left of us to be ashes!" Leo said as he rested his arm on Koneko's shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" Rin yelled as he fell to his knees.

We were getting stared at, I know that, but people were laughing at us in good nature, so I didn't care.

* * *

We visited a few temples here and there and stopped to play in the river, I was glad I still had my bathing suit on. Bon and I played 'chicken' against Shiemi and Rin, and Shima and Izumo. Shiemi ended up winning because Rin tripped Bon after we beat Shima and Izumo.

Then we went to a few food stands so Shiemi could try the different foods. She was happy just with that.

And then finally, Kyoto tower. We climbed to the top and Rin instantly ran to the side of the railing to look down, but once I put a hand on his back he backed away.

Me and in were looking through the gift shop for random things. He picked up a doll and we both 'aww'd' at it, but once we saw the price, he just about died and I glared at it the same way I glared at the guitar on the day I met Leo. He picked up a phone charm and decided to get it. I found a new pair of headphones, they didn't have a mic on them but they were blue and would be good for when I'm just listening to music.

Rin paused and spoke, "Everyone, I-I have something to ask you... Well you know what kind of guy I am but I'd like you all... To take a group picture with me!?"

"Cool!" I squealed.

"Well we can't refuse them." Bon said.

"They might burn us down!" Leo whined.

"Even if you say it with reserve it still sounds like a threat." Shima added in a similar tone to Leo.

"It can't be helped, let us obey." Konekomaru said.

Rin began to tear up as he shouted, "How long are you gonna use that?!"

"It was old the first time!" I pouted.

"It'd be a pity not to! It's your peculiarity!"

Bon laughed as he pulled me back to his side, "You don't need to ask permission all the time! Neither of you."

I sat in the front with Shiemi, Rin, Leo, and Takara. Once the the picture was supposed to be taken I looked back and saw that they were spelling out 'SATAN' with their bodies and were trying to keep from laughing. Bon was the S, Izumo was the first A, Konekomaru; the T Shima another A and finally Yukio was the N.

"H-hey! Is that supposed to spell Satan?!" Rin exclaimed.

I was about to fall over with laughter once the flash finally went off.

* * *

I sat on the bus next to Bon with my head leaning on his shoulder. It took a while, but Shima and Leo finally noticed us and were giggling like little school girls.

"Nice job Bon!" Shima said while giving a thumbs up.

All the others looked at us and smiled knowingly, I gave a confused look, "What?"

"You two look so cute together!" Leo said. Rin looked at me smugly and began to make kissy faces. I blushed and threw an empty can of soda at him.

"I had a feeling you two would end up together, I'm happy for you Nee-san. Though there will be a few rules, that you will have to follow when dating my sister, Suguro-san." Yukio said.

I pouted and buried my head in Bon's sleeve.

"Come on, they're just playing." he nudged my arm.

"Yukio isn't." I said as I looked up.

"I really am not, everything is on this list." Yukio handed Bon a piece of paper.

Bon looked it over and scoffed, "This isn't too much, plus some of these things are pretty ridiculous."

"That's the back, there's more, it starts serious and gets ridiculous." He flipped the paper over and blushed, it slowly subsided as he read down. I bet the first thing on the list was 'No sex'. "Really? No kissing?" He asked.

"Yes, I do not want it to lead into anything more serious."

"You know, he was drunk when I first kissed him, and that was what brought us together." I said.

"So, wait, he kissed you while he was drunk?" Rin said angrily.

"No, he fell asleep outside of my room and I felt that it would be best if he just thought it was a dream while I lead him back to his room. Though he wanted me to prove that it was a dream by doing something the real me would never do."

"And you kissed him?" Leo asked while Yukio was silently steaming.

"Yeah she did, I got a little depressed thinking that she'd never do that." He tapped my head and I flinched and scrunched my face up. "Then I figured out that it wasn't a dream, and I started noticing a few things. The fact she was blushing slightly and was nervous. She looked kind of sad in the moonlight..." He trailed off as I buried my head again.


	34. RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

All of the exorcists were gathered in front of the inn, I was in the back with the other Exwires while Shura was talking with Shima's dad.

"Okami-san thank you for having us." Shiemi said.

"I thank you for putting up with me and my brother." I bowed to the woman.

"Oh it's no problem at all, I wish we could've been more hospitable. I hope they didn't ruffle your feathers too much?" she asked, when I shook my head she handed me a bag, "Good well I got this for you just in case Ryuuji does anything to you again." It had a rubber chicken in it. I stifled a laugh. "Just swing it at him a few times and watch the humiliation begin!"

"Sorry ma'am, but we've come to an understanding." Bon looked over my shoulder.

"Oh god, really mom?!" he groaned. "It's bad enough she calls me 'Captain Wonder-wear'!"

She giggled, "Were you sleeping in your polka dot boxers again?"

I finally burst out into laughter and his mother followed soon after. Bon was stuffing the chicken back in the bag.

"And Utsukushi, it's nice to see you again after so long." Daruma patted my back once I had finished my laughing fit. "I see old relations have stirred yet again, you are clinging to Ryuuji again, but in a different way I see." he smirked as Bon blushed and I smiled.

"Yeah, and I prefer it this way." Bon added as he gave the bag to his mother, "I'm going to come back to rebuild, she even offered to help."

"Oh?" Daruma-san chuckled, "Well I expect you to take good care of those two. They're meant for great things, don't let her slip on the tatami again." he winked at the two of us before continuing.

"Looks like all of you have made up, and all is well."

Rin dragged me onto the bus and said, "Right back at ya, Suguro's dad!"

I sat in the back of the bus with Bon and the rest of the Kyoto trio. I fell asleep on Bon's shoulder.

* * *

"All right, now, if you guys thought we were just gonna get back onto the Shinkansen and head straight back to True Cross... THEN YER WRONG BIG TIME!" she shouted as we all stood in front of a clothing store. "Right now, I'm gonna have all of you buy a swimsuit!"

I raised my hand, "I got one already."

"TOO BAD SWEETHEART! Yer buying another, and I'm gonna pick it out~" Shura said happily. I was dragged away by her violently. I looked at Bon as I cried out for help.

* * *

"I hate you."

"No you don't, look you're not showing too much skin and it's so much better then that one piece you have!"

I growled lowly at Shura as she dragged me out of the changing room. My tail and one of my hands was gripping on a support pole for the bathroom. My other hand was being tugged off by Shura.

There was a knock at the door, "Is there any trouble in there?" It was Shiemi.

"Not at all-"

"GET AKUMA SURAISA!" I yelled.

"E-eh? Akuma Suraisa? What's that?"

"MY SCYTHE, ASK RIN OR YUKIO WHERE IT-" Shura managed to pry me off and I was flung out of the door. I stumbled into Bon, who happened to be at the door as well.

I blushed as he looked me over. "... Wow..." the top part of the bikini covered most of my chest plus an extra strap that looked like a neck-tie. The bottoms were shorts. the tie was a blood red while the rest was navy blue. He only had on a pair of red and yellow trunks with a single chain. His air was in a small pony tail out of his eyes.

I pushed him away and ran over to Shura. "I hate you."

"No you don't, here have a drink." she handed me a can that was labeled 'Watermelon soda'. I glared at her before opening it and sniffing it, it smelled fine, so I shrugged and drank it.

* * *

After getting to our destination I was on a high, "Yay! A BEACH, A BEACH!" I squealed as I held onto Bon from piggyback.

"Are you sure you're alright? That drink you had wasn't alcoholic was it?" Bon asked.

"Nah! It was watermelon soda!"

Shura nudged him, "If it was alcohol you wouldn't know, she can hold her liquor, just not her sugar."

"She's drank before?!" Shima exclaimed.

"Yep, the old man made the mistake of letting me watch her and Yukio while he went to a meeting for Rin. She found my stash of chuuchi while I was there and stole some. By the time I found them they were empty and she was just as normal as ever." She shrugged, "She has a high tolerance for loads of things, poisons, illnesses. All except sugar, she goes crazy when she has this stuff."

Shura peeled away the label on the can I had just drank, 'Watermelon soda, now with more concentrated sugar.'

Yukio glanced at me and shuddered.

I giggled as I rested my head on Bon's shoulder, "You smell nice... Like a chocolate Bonbon... I like chocolate..." I giggled madly and leaned backward to see Konekomaru, "kitty kitty." I began to pet his head and he just laughed nervously.

Izumo saw my show and raised an eyebrow. I gasped once the beach came into sight, "Sooo Cooool!"

Bon sighed as he walked us down to the beach.

I was set off to the side in the midst of a giggle fit and while they thought I wasn't listening, I was.

"Today's target to be exorcised, is a Kraken!" Shura said into a loud speaker. "All tourists have been evacuated. I'll leave the rest of the debriefing to Satou-kun from the information management division." she tossed it to said man.

"R-right! At slightly past 0.00 am today, there was an accident off the Pacific coast involving an open sea vessel being capsized. Shortly after that, the third regional coast guard department detected a large mysterious object on their sonars. The True Cross then received a request for an official data analysis from the coast guard headquarters. Early this morning the True Cross Order has concluded that it is indeed a Kraken. In order to lure the man-eating Kraken out we've been scattering human blood off of Sagami bay for about an hour now. Currently the Kraken is approaching Atami sunrise beach.

Shura cut him off by snatching the loud speaker, "Great thanks. Although there is no real plan, those ranked above middle second class will deal with the Kraken, those below will deal with the squid emitted from the suckers. Until then, feel free to stay in your holiday mood, all right? Dismissed."

I stared at the ocean dreamily as the high wore off.

I watched as Bon threw Izumo into the ocean. I giggled a little, but just continued to watch the waves.

"Are you doing ok?" Bon asked. "Calmed down?"

"Yeah, thinking... Please stop me. I don't like letting my mind wander."

Bon smiled as he picked me up bridal style. I blushed and held my arms around his neck. He waded into the surf with me still in his arms, once the water hit his waist though he let my legs go. I felt the sand beneath my feet and sighed.

I could feel his hand touch my back. I looked back and saw that he was looking at the scar sadly. The downside to healing quickly, is that they don't heal correctly like they're supposed to. The way that my back was tore up made a nasty scar that healed only mostly.

I turned around to keep him from staring, "Stop it, Ryuuji."

He turned away, "Fine," He smirked and splashed me.

The water got on my face so I sputtered and smirked back as I splashed him. We had a little splash war until I decided to break it by hugging him around the neck.

"Ryuuji-kun, guess what?" I whispered into his ear.

I could feel his shudder a bit, "Wh-what?"

"SLOTH!" I let my legs give out and pulled his and my weights down into the water.


End file.
